Ideen
by Warringer
Summary: Einige Ideen von mir, für die ich mir Feedback wünsche, bevor sie auf meiner Festplatte fragmentiert werden. ^_^
1. New Dragon

New Dragon Prolog  
  
"Moko Takabisha," schrie Ranma und schleuderte Saffron einen großen Ki-Ball entgegen. Der Semi-Phönix-Gott wurde voll getroffen und in die nächste Wand geschleudert, wo er einige Sekunden Geschockt hängen bleib.  
  
Diese Sekunden reichten Ranma aus, um zu Akane zu rennen. Er starrte für einige Sekunden auf ihre, von Saffron fast ausgesaugte, Gestalt. Auf irgendeine Weise hatte er es geschafft große Mengen ihres Ki abzusaugen. Sie hatte grade genug Lebensenergie, um die nächsten vielleicht zehn Minuten zu überleben. Aber Ranma konnte ihr etwas von seinem Ki geben. Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und wollte etwas von seinem Ki übertragen, als sein sechster Sinn, der für Gefahr, ihn wie wild alarmierte. Es war aber schon zu spät. Eine Faust des Phönix-Gottes bekam Kontakt mit seiner Seite und schleuderte ihn quer durch die Höhle. Völlig überrascht blieb Ranma auf dem Boden kneien, wobei er sich mit einer Hand die Seite hielt.  
  
"Wenn du sie retten willst mußt du zuerst durch mich durch," sagte Saffron.  
  
Als ihn Ranma ihn ansah, konnte er ein dämonisches Grinsen erkennen.  
  
"Du hast noch neun Minuten."  
  
Mit einem Mal schlug eine Welle von Emotionen über Ranma zusammen. Wut, Haß, Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Panik, und sagar ein wenig Angst. Ranma sah sich einer extrem starken emotionalen Streßsituation ausgesetzt. Verschiedenste Streßhormone fluteten seinen Körper. Zusammen mit dem hohen Adrenalinspiegel sogrten sie für einen Vorgang, der extrem selten stattfand, statistisch gesehen vielleicht alle dreihundert Jahre einmal. In Ranma wurden natürliche Barrieren gesprengt, die sich um ein uraltes genetisches Erbe, aufgebaut hatten. Fähigkeiten, die bisher geschlafen hatten, erwachten. Ranma erwachte nach siebzehn Jahren entgültig.  
  
Als Saffron spührte, wie Ranma's Ki-Aura schlagartig um einige Zehnerpotenzen an Stärke gewann, blickte er ihm in die Augen. Saffron konnte erkennen, wie die blauen Augen ihre ursprüngliche Farbe verlohren und goldgelb wurden.  
  
Gleichzeitig zog sich die Öffnug der Iris in die Länge, bis sie zu einem Schlitz geworden war. Auf Ranma's Rücken zeriss das Hemd und ein paar lederiger, brauner Schwingen breitete sich aus.  
  
"Oh, Shit," war das letzte was Saffron sagen konnte," ich hab ihn unterschätzt." "ICH BRINGE DICH UM!" schrie Ranma mit voller Lautstärke.  
  
Seine Augen blitzten auf und er stürzte sich auf Saffron. Saffron konnte sich grade noch aus Ranma's Flugbahn ausweichen und Ranma segelte an ihm vorbei. Als hätte Ranma die Schwingen schon immer besessen, zog er hoch und ging in eine Kurve.  
  
Ranma blieb auf dem Scheitelpunkt der Bahn in der Luft hängen und seine Ki- Aura flammte zu ihrer vollen neuen Stärke auf. Dabei änderte sie ihre Farbe von Blau auf ein tiefes Rot. Ranma riß die Hände nach vorn und von seinen Händen brach ein stetiger tiefroter Ki-Strahl, der Saffron in die Brust schlug und ihn regelrecht pulverisierte. Aus den Überresten bildete sich ein Ei, das auf den Boden stürtzte.  
  
---------------------------  
  
In Hennen, einer 7000-Seelen Gemeinde südlich von Dortmund, in Deutschland, blickte ein junger Mann von seiner Arbeit als zu hause arbeitender Programmierer auf. Neben ihm materialisierte sich ein katzengroßes Wesen, das einem verkleinerten westlichen Drachen sehr ähnlich sah. Der Mann streichelte dem Drake über den Kopf, der damit mit einem katzenähnlichen Schurren antwortete.  
  
"Es ist wieder einer erwacht."  
  
Der Mann stand auf und man konnte jetzt seine volle Größe von zwei Metern und drei Zentimetern erkennen. Er war nicht unbedingt sehr muskulös und nur durchschnittlich attraktiv. Er hatte schmutzig blonde Haare und graubraune Augen. In seinem Gesicht wuchs ein relativ kurzer, geflegter Bart und mehrere Bartstoppeln, dort wo er normal den Bart komplett rasierte. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
  
"Ich schätze ich muß mich um ihn kümmern und ihm helfen, sich einzugewöhnen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, muß ich nach Japan."  
  
Damit ging er von seinem Arbeitszimmer in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und hohlte eine Dose Cola heraus. Nur um sich danach wieder vor seinen Rechner zu setzen und eine Flugreise nach Tokio zu buchen, während er in der anderen Hand einen Telefonhörer hielt.  
  
"Simmel? - Ja, ich bin's. Kannst du mir wohl einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In einem anderen Teil der Welt, irgendwo im Bereich von St. Petersburg saß ein Mann in einem stockfinsteren Raum, teilweise angestrahlt von einem einzelnen Spot in einer klassischen 'Gendo Ikari'-Pose hinter einem Tisch. Mann konnte nur sehr wenig von seinem Gesicht erkennen, aber eines der am besten zu erkennenden Merkmale des Mannes war eine rote Haarsträhne, die einen völligen Kontrast zu den sonst schwarzen Haaren darstellte, sowie seine ganz klar russische Herkunft.  
  
Vor dem Tisch, stand ein anderer Mann, steif wie ein Brett, im Lichtkegel eines zweiten Spots. Er hatte braune Haare mit einer blauen Haaresträhne. In seinem Gesicht war etwas Angst und eine große Menge Respekt gegenüber dem Mann hinter dem Tisch.  
  
"Du hast es gespührt, Tomson" sagte der Mann hinter dem Tisch," Ich will diesen Goldenen haben. Finde ihn und bring ihn her."  
  
Tomson, der Mann vor dem Tisch, salutierte.  
  
"Jawohl, mein Herzog."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Als hätte es ein eventueller äußerer Beobachter geahnt, beschien die kurz geöffnete Tür einen weiteren Körper. Kaum hatte sich die Tür wieder geschlossen, bewegte sich die dritte Person teilweise in den Lichtkegel des Spots vor dem Tisch. Es war eindeutig eine dunkelhäutige Frau. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu dem Mann hinter dem Tisch. In ihren Haaren war eine silberblonde Strähne.  
  
"Soll ich ihn überwachen?" fragte sie.  
  
Der Mann hinter dem Tisch nickte, wobei er bisher in seiner gesamten Haltung und Reaktion 'Gendo Ikari' glich.  
  
"Er ist in letzter Zeit zu unzuverlässig. Wenn er sich nicht an meine Anweisung hält, eliminiere ihn."  
  
Die Frau lächelte etwas und nickte.  
  
"Mit Vergnügen, Herzog Romanow."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
New Dragon Kapitel 1  
  
AWarringer  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nagita Airport, Tokio, Flugsteig C  
  
21. August 2002, 7.30 Uhr Ortszeit  
  
Ein junger Mann, etwa dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt und 203 Zentimeter groß, stand vor dem Zollschalter. Die Zollbeamte lächelte ihn, wie es ihr Job war, an.  
  
"Wie lange bleiben sie in Japan, Mister Schneider?" fragte sie auf Englisch. "Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Hängt davon ab, ob ich meine Geschäfte schnell erledige."  
  
Die Zollbeamte gab ihm seinen Pass zurück, während der Mann seine Reisetasche ergriff.  
  
"Einen guten Aufenthalt in Japan." "Vielen Dank."  
  
Als sich der Mann umdreht kann man ihn besser erkennen. Er war nicht unbedingt sehr muskulös und nur durchschnittlich attraktiv. Das Gesicht war eindeutig europäisch. Er hatte schmutzig blonde Haare und graubraune Augen. In seinem Gesicht wuchs ein relativ kurzer, geflegter Bart und mehrere Bartstoppeln, dort wo er normal den Bart komplett rasierte. Auf seiner Nase hatte er ein relativ normales Titan-Brillengestell mit relativ dünnen Kunststoffgläsern.  
  
Er ging durch das Terminal und auf den U-Bahnhof zu. Mit einem geschulten Blick sah er auf den, für Uneingeweite verwirrenden U-Bahnplan. Entgegen den Erwartungen zusehender Japaner nickte er nach kurzer Zeit und löste eine Fahrkarte nach Nerima.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Irgendwo über dem Fuji-san  
  
21. August 2002, 7.35 Ortszeit  
  
Niemand, weder die militärischen und zivilen Radaraugen, noch irgendein optisches Gerät, sah das etwa vierhundert Meter lange, heliumgefüllte Luftschiff, das in etwa vier Kilometern Höhe schwebte, angetrieben von sechs riesigen Elektroturbinen, die ihre Energie aus einem ultraleichten Kernkraftwerk bezogen, das eigentlich während der letzten Jahre der Sowietunion für den projektierte Nachfolger der Bars-Klasse Jagd-U-Boote vorgesehen war.  
  
Eine moderne Beschichtung des Luftschiffes mit radarabsorbierendem Material und sehr alte Magie sorgten dafür, daß es von niemandem entdeckt werden konnte. Auf einem Observationsdeck stand Tomson vor mehreren Männern, allesamt ehemalige russische Militärangehörige und Afganistanveteranen. Jeder von ihnen war über die russische Mafia letztenendes auf dieses Luftschiff gekommen.  
  
"Wir haben uns richtig verstanden, der Herzog will ihn lebend. Benutzt alles was nötig ist, ohne ihn zu töten."  
  
Damit wandte sich Tomson ab und verließ das Observationsdeck, um in seine Kabine zu gehen. Kaum hatte er das Deck verlassen redeten die Russen durcheinander.  
  
"Warum verläßt sich der Herzog nur auf diesen Tommy?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Nagita Airport, Tokio  
  
21. August 2002, 7.39 Ortszeit  
  
Lagsam schwebte der Airbus A400 der deutschen Luftwaffe den Gleitpfad herab, der ihn sicher auf die Piste des Flughafens brachte und setzte leicht wie eine Feder auf. Nachdem der Airbus abgebremst hatte bog er in den Taxiway ein und bewegte sich auf einen kleinen militärischen Bereich des Airports zu. Er blieb vor einem Hangar stehen und die Turboproptriebwerke liefen langsam aus.  
  
Ein Offizier in einer Tarnuniform des deutschen Heeres verließ als erstes den Transporter. Ein Angehöriger der JSDF kam ihm entgegen, während der Airbus hinter ihm langsam in den Hangar gezogen wurde.  
  
"Hauptmann Simmel?" fragte der Japaner mit stark akzentuierten Deutsch. "Captain Jamaki?" fragte der Deutsche dagegen mit einem guten Englisch.  
  
Die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hände. Danach wischte sich Simmel eine erdbraune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die im völligen Gegensatz zu seinen hellblonden Haaren stand.  
  
"Ich würde gerne erfahren, aus welchem Grund das dritte Kommando des KSK eine Einsatzgenemigung in Japan haben möchte?" fragte Jamaki, inzwischen ebenfalls auf Englisch. "Gehen wir ein Stück," antwortete Simmel und die beiden gingen auf den Hangar zu.  
  
"Der BND hat unser Innenministerium über einen Vorfall hier in Japan unterrichtet, der in Zusammenhang mit der Jakuza steht. Die Leute vom BND vermuten, daß einer der Clans ein Auge auf Frankfurt und Düsseldorf geworfen hat. Ebenso wurde von einigen deutschen Staatsbürgern geredet, die möglicherweise Geiseln sind."  
  
Jamaki sah Simmel an.  
  
"Und warum hat ihr Innenminister dann nicht die GSG-9 geschickt?" "Weil der BND eine Verbindung dieses Clans mit Romanov befürchtet," seufzte Simmel," Und damit die Möglichkeit eines Einsatzes von BA und BM gegen die GSG-9, wenn es zu einem Sturm kommt."  
  
Jamaki nickte.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Ich schätze, daß es sich um eine sogenannte Black-Ops handelt?" "Eher eine Gray-Ops. Der Innenminister, der Verteidigungsminister und der Bundeskanzler wissen darüber Bescheid." "Ich verstehe. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." "Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit."  
  
Wieder gaben sich beide Männer die Hand und Jamaki ging auf seinen Dienstwagen zu. Simmel sah ihm nach. Es stimmte, daß der Einsatz primär gegen einen Jakuza-Clan mit Verbindungen zu Romanov ging, aber sekundär war Simmel auf die Bitte eines Freundes hier.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Furrikan-High, Nerima, Tokio  
  
21. August 2002, 10.30 Uhr Ortszeit  
  
Es war Pause und Ranma saß alleine auf dem Dach der Schule. Es war zwei Wochen her, seit er gegen Saffron gekämpft hatte. Zwei Wochen war es her, daß er sich verändert hatte. Alle die in Jusendo waren, sahen ihn seitdem mit anderen Augen an. Mit Angst. Besonders Akane. Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, mußte Ranma's Anblick auf sie erschreckend gewesen sein.  
  
Ranma starrte in die Ferne. Zu was war er geworden? Er hatte keine Antwort. Nach dem Kampf hatte er relativ schnell gelernt, seine neue Form zu beherrschen und wieder in eine menschliche Form zurückzukehren. Das einzige was permanent nach der Verwandlung blieb, war eine goldblonde Haarsträhne und die Tatsache, daß sich die Haarefarbe seiner weiblichen Form von feuerrot zu ebenfalls goldblond verändert hatte. Und er konnte nun nach belieben in seine weibliche Form gelangen.  
  
Mit einem Mal spührte er etwas ungewöhnliches. Es war kein Ki oder etwas was er kannte, es war irgendetwas anderes. Aber er hatte dieses Gefühl schon in der Nähe von Shampoo oder Mousse gehabt. Er sah sich um, um herauszubekommen, von wo er dieses Gefühl bekam. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Ausländer, der den Schulhof betrat. Der Ausländer sah zu ihm hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
Ranma's Augen verengten sich. Was war das für ein Typ? Etwa wieder jemand, den Genma angepisst hatte? 


	2. Hunter

Hunter  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag in Nerima. Und das war das Problem. Seit zwei Wochen war Ranma Saotome verschwunden und seit dem war es ruhig. Das hatte dazu geführt, daß etwa zehn Prozent der Bevölkerung von Nerima umgezogen ist, genauso sind die Prämien für Versicherungen in die Höhe geschnellt. Nicht daß irgendeine Versicherung wirklich so verrückt wäre, irgendjemandem in Nerima eine Versicherung anzudrehen. Jeder der Nerima kannte, wußte daß es die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Und der Sturm würde hart zuschlagen. Sehr hart.  
  
Über dem leeren Schulhof der Furrikan High braute sich eine Art Gewitter zusammen. Blitze schlugen in den Boden und versengten das Pflaster. Aus erst zufälligen Einschlägen begann sich ein Muster zu formen. Nach zwei Minuten schlugen die Blitze in einem kreisförmigen Muster mitten im Schulhof ein und erzeugten einen versengten Kreis. Dieses unnatürliche, magische Gewitter lockte mehrere Personen an, die für Magie empfindlich waren, auch wenn einige es nicht wußten. Cologne, Matriarch der chinesischem Amazonen, Dr. Ono Tofu, Chiropraktiker und Hausarzt, Hikaru Gosonkogi, Möchtegern-Magier, und Kodachi Kuno, die Schwarze Rose und versierte Drogen-Designerin. Drogen-Designerin? Ja, sie hat das erste XTC hergestellt, und das mit nur zehn Jahren. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten verstärkte sich das Blitzgewitter so stark, daß die Blitze den Blick in den Kreis verwehrten. Und es blieb genug Zeit, damit auch andere Leute ankamen. Namentlich der gesammte Rest der Nerima Wrecking Crew, kurz NWC. Ein eingetragener Club in Tokio. Dann war alles schlagartig vorbei. Die Blitze verschwanden und die dunklen Wolken lösten sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden auf. Inerhalb des Kreises standen zwei klobige Gestalten, umgeben von jede Menge Rauch, den das Gewitter erzeugt hatte. Als sich der Rauch verzogen hatte konnten alle Anwesenden die Gestalten erkennen. Es waren Personen, die in Raumanzügen steckten! Russischen Raumanzügen! Russischen Raumanzügen mit einem improvisierten, hydraulischen Exoskelett! Aber niemand konnte die Geischter durch die goldbedampften Visiere erkennen. Die Gestalten in den Anzügen wurden eine Minute lang angestarrt, dann fielen den Anwesenden die Waffen auf. Sie waren ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Die eine Person trug etwas, was wie eine große Axt aussah. Die andere eine moderne Armbrust, mit hölzernen Bolzen und der Möglichkeit, sie wie eine Pump-Gun nachzuladen. Die Waffen waren nun auf sie gerichtet. Dann sah eine der beiden Gestalten auf ein Display an seinem Arm. Sie ließen die Waffen sinken und hoben ihre Hände zu den Visieren, um sie zu öffnen. "Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du den Portal-Spruch versaut hast, Yasha," sagte eine männliche Stimme, die zu einem freundlichen Gesicht gehörte, daß von blau-weißen, stacheligen Haaren umgeben war. "Jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen, auch ich. Nobody is perfect." Die zweite Stimme war den Anwesenden bekannt, das dazugehörige Gesicht ebenfalls. Es gehörte zu der weiblichen Form von Ranma Saotome. 'Aber warum nannte der Mann ihn...sie Yasha?' war der Gedanke von jedem Anwesenden. Es war interessant anzumerken, daß sich jeder mit einem Angriff zurückhielt. "Das Portal hätte uns doch eigentlich in eine Art Hölle bringen sollen." Yasha schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir sind hier in Nerima, Toji. Dies ist meine private Hölle." Sie seufzte. "Naja. Ich hatte wenigstens zehn Jahre Ruhe." "Wenn man mal davon absieht, daß wir einen aufregenden Job haben." Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Glaub mir, die Dämonenjagd ist im Vergleich hierzu eine Erhohlung." Toji hob eine Augenbraue und sah dann wieder auf das Display an seinem Arm. Dann fluchte er. Auf Englisch mit einem sehr starken australischen Akzent. "Houston wir haben ein Problem," sagte er und sah Yasha an. "Was?" "Sieht so aus als könnten wir in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr zurück." "Was meinst du mit 'nächster Zeit'." "Die nächsten etwa dreihundertneunundsiebzig Jahre. So lange dürfte es dauern, bis dieser Nexus wieder genug Energie hat." Yasha schloß die Augen. "Shit. Und andere Nexi?" "Moment." Toji fingerte mit den Handschuhen auf dem Dislay herum. Dann fluchte er wieder und senkte den Kopf. "Dies hier ist der einzige Nexus mit der richtigen, magischen Signatur." Yasha ließ den Kopf hängen. "Bitte sag, daß dies hier ein böser Traum ist. Ich will nicht wieder in Nerima sein." "Das kann ich nicht." "Shit." Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf und sie grinste böse. "Dann kann ich aber wenigsten meinem alten Herrn danken." Sie hob die Armbrust, legte die Schinge in einen Karabinerharken und ging, trotz des klobigen Raumanzuges, zügig und flüssig auf Genma Saotome zu, der inzwischen gehetzt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Yasha murmelte etwas und als Genma versuchte, in eine Richtung zu rennen, prallte er gegen ein unsichtbares Hindernis, daß milchig aufflammte. Alle anderen kamen inzwischen aus ihrer Trance und sahen Ranma/Yasha auf Genma zugehen, der inzwischen auch in anderen Richtungen gegen die Barriere geprallt war. "Ein Schildzauber," murmelte Cologne," Wo hat Schwigersohn den gelernt?" Dann stand Yasha vor der Barriere. Das böse Grinsen wurde immer stärker. "Weist du was, Pops? Ich möchte dir danken. Für das Neko-Ken Training. Und die Tatsache, daß dabei ein Dämon mit meinem Körper verbunden wurde." Allen anwesenden stoppte der Atem. Hatte Ranma/Yasha grade gesagt, daß sie besessen sei? "Und für das Training in Jusenkyo." Sie griff durch die Barriere hindurch und umgriff mit den behandschuten Fingern einen Großteil seines Halses. "Nachdem ich, von Ryoga, mit diesem hübschen kleinen Spielzeug, in eine andere Welt versetzt wurde, bin ich jemandem begegnet, der den Dämon aufgespürt hat. Und er hat versucht in zu exorzieren. Nur ging es leider schief." Damit materialisierten katzenähnliche Ohren auf Yasha's Kopf, die menschlichen verschwanden, die Augen verändeten sich und kurze Fänge wuchsen anstelle der normalen Eckzähne. "Die magische Energie des Exorzismus, zusammen mit der Magie von Jusenkyo und den, ach so vielen verschiedenen magischen Restenergien sorgten dafür, daß der Dämon mit mir verschmolzen ist!" Dabei traten alle einen Schritt zurück. Toji stand inzwischen zwischen Tofu und Cologne. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Das letzte mal war sie so wütend, als ein Jigar-Wolf-Damön versucht hat sie zu vergewaltigen. Hat die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht überlebt." Yasha ignorierte Toji. "Seitdem bin ich eine vollkommen neue Art von Katzen-Dämon. Und zwar ein weiblicher" Sie warf Genma mit einer Armbewegung in einen nahestehenden Baum. "Aber ich jage andere Dämonen," sagte sie und wurde äußerlich wieder zum Menschen," sie sah ihren Vater an," Aber es hat seine guten Seiten. Deshalb wollte ich mich bedanken. Mein Dank ist, daß du noch lebst." Sie drehte sich zu Toji um. "An dem Tag des Exorzismus hat Ranma Saotome aufgehört zu existieren. Ich bin jetzt Yasha. Und alles was Ranma Saotome betrifft ist abgesagt. Ich halte es aber nicht gegen euch. Ihr wustet es nicht besser." Toji klatschte in die Hände. Es hörte sich mit den Handschuhen etwas seltsam an. "Gute Ansprache. Aber was jetzt? Unseren Auftrag können wir vergessen. Und die zwei Millionen von 'Wolfram & Hard' auch." Yasha sah ihm in die Augen. "Gut daß wir jetzt aus dem Vertrag mit denen raus sind. Die waren mir nicht ganz geheuer. Ich meine, Angel war ein guter Kollege, warum sollten die an seinem Tod interessiert sein. Und an einem Dajir-Teufel?" Toji zuckte mit den Schultern, man konnte es durch den Anzug nur nicht erkennen. "Keinen Schimmer. Was hat eine Anwaltskanzlei im Allgemeinen mit Untoten und Dämonen am Hut?" "Ich schätze wir werden es nie erfahren." Sie sahen sich an. Dann betätigte Yasha einen Hebel an der Seite ihres Anzuges. Die NWC stand tatenlos daneben, immer noch wie gelämt. Der, fest mit dem Anzug verbundene, Rückentornister öffete sich und das Exoskelett wurde im Bein- und Unterkörperbereich steif. Toji tat es ihr gleich. Damit stiegen sie aus den Anzügen. Beide trugen pechschwarze, hautenge Anzüge, die den ganzen Körper mit Ausnahme des Kopfes und der Hände umgaben. Einen kurzen Augenblick später trugen sie normale Straßenkleidung, normal für die USA. Beide im Partnerlook. Blue Jeans, Nike's, schwarze Sweatshirts und Lederjacken. Schließlich verschlossen sie die Anzüge wieder und beide verschwanden. "Ich werde mich nachher um die Anzüge kümmern," sagte Toji. Yasha nickte nur. Jetzt bekamen die NWC den ersten richtigen Blick auf die Dämonin Yasha und ihren Begleiter Toji. Yasha hatte sich im Vergleich zu vorher nicht viel verändert, wenn man von der Länge der roten Haare, die ihr bis knapp über den Hintern hingen, und den stärker ausgepragten sekundären Sexualattributen absah. Toji sah aus wie ein fleischgewordener griechischer Liebesgott, die weißblauen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und standen in jede Richtung ab. Aber die Augen schreckten doch etwas ab. Cologne hüpfte auf ihrem Stab auf Toji zu. "Bist du auch ein Dämon?" Toji lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich bin zu einem Teil Mazu. Außerirdisch." Cologne nickte. "Und wie heist du?" "Toji Habuki. Ich bin der Sohn von Washuu Habuki und Tenschi Masaki, obwohl Mom gesagt hat daß es schwierig gewesen sei an die Spermaprobe zu kommen. Dann hat sie meinen Genocode mit Mazugenen modifiziert." "Was hat es mit diesem Akzent auf sich." "Ich bin in Australien aufgewachsen." 


	3. Gaja

Gaja  
  
AWarringer  
  
Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Timeline  
  
-----------------------------------.  
  
1999  
  
Ranma besiegt Saffron. Sailor Moon besiegt Galaxia und Chaos.  
  
2002  
  
Ranma und Akane heiraten.  
  
2003  
  
Usagi und Mamoru heiraten.  
  
2006  
  
Hiro und Rei Saotome wird gebohren. Ranma beendet ein Ingenieur-Studium.  
  
2007  
  
Nabiki und Ranma gründen gemeinsam Saotome Tendo Technologies STT, spezialisiert auf High-End-Anwendungen aller Art.  
  
2010  
  
Eine internationale Mission landet auf dem Mond und legt den Grundstein für die erste Weltraumkolonie Imbrium. STT beginnt mit der Investition in Weltraum-Tourismus und baut das erste Weltraumhotel in 800 Kilometern Höhe.  
  
2015  
  
Die Kolonie Imbrium beherbergt nun mehr als 100.000 ständige Bewohner. STT baut das erste Hotel auf dem Mond und beginnt mit dem Aufbau einer eigenen Raumflotte.  
  
2016  
  
Ärzte finden bei Ranma eine alte Hirnverletzung, die er sich im Alter von 11 Jahren zugezogen hat. Diese Hirnverletzung sorgt für ein chemisches Ungleichgewicht des Körpers und damit für eine regenerative Wirkung auf die, für das Altern verantwortliche, Telomerase. Dieses Ungleichgewicht ist für eine relative Unsterblichkeit verantwortlich. Weitere Untersuchungen ergeben, dass die Hirnverletzung und damit das chemische Ungleichgewicht nicht behoben werden dürfen, da dies zu schweren Entzugserscheinungen und dem Tod von Ranma führen würde.  
  
2017  
  
STT dringt schnell in den Markt der weltraumgestützten Rohstoffgewinnung und -industrie ein. Mehrere Shuttleschiffe von STT schleppen NEO-Asteroiden zum Librationspunkt L4.  
  
2019  
  
Mit Hilfe der in L4 stationierten Rohstoffasteroiden werden mehrere Raumschiffe gebaut, die bis Ende des Jahres den Mars erreichen und eine dauerhaft bemannte Forschungsstation Ares aufbauen.  
  
2021  
  
Ares wird zu einer Kolonie ausgebaut. Imbrium hat 1 Million dauerhafte Bewohner.  
  
2065  
  
Eine orbitale Forschungsstation von STT entwickelt ein neuartiges Antriebssystem, dass Beschleunigungen von bis zu 100 G über mehrere Monate hinweg erlaubt. Zeitgleich wird ein Andruckneutralisationssystem entwickelt. Das erste Raumschiff mit diesem Antriebssystem erreicht den Mars in nur vier Stunden, im Gegensatz zu konventionellen Schiffen, die bis zu drei Wochen benötigen.  
  
2079  
  
Eine Forschungsstation von STT auf dem Marsmond Phobos entwickelt ein Hypersprungtriebwerk, das Reisen mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zulässt. Eine unbemannte Sonde fliegt mit diesem Antriebssystem nach Wega und kehrt nach zehn Stunden zurück.  
  
2083  
  
Die UNO beginnt mit dem Aufbau einer bewaffneten Flotte von Schiffen mit Hypersprungtriebwerken, nachdem im System von Bernard's Stern ein erdähnlicher Planet entdeckt wurde, der einheimisches Leben besitzt. Die Frage nach außerirdischem Leben gilt als beantwortet.  
  
2084  
  
STT beginnt mit dem Aufbau einer Flotte von Schiffen mit Hypersprungtriebwerken.  
  
2087  
  
Die UN beginnt mit dem Bau mehrerer Kolonisierungsschiffe für die Kolonisation des Planeten Gaja im System von Bernard's Stern.  
  
2091  
  
STT beginnt mit dem Aufbau von Industrie- und Rohstoffgewinnungsanlagen auf dem Mond von Gaja, um Transportkosten zu der Kolonie gering zu halten.  
  
2095  
  
Große Teile der Saotome und Tendo-Clans emigrieren nach Gaja.  
  
2099  
  
Ein unbekannter Computervirus bringt das gesamte internationale Computernetzwerk zum Zusammenbruch. Die Erde fällt in eine anarchische Periode. Die inzwischen 150 Einheiten große UNO-Flotte verlässt aufgrund eines ähnlichen Computervirus das Sonnensystem, ähnlich wie jedes Raumschiff mit Hypersprungantrieb, und fliegt Gaja an. Rückflüge in Sonnensystem zur Hilfestellung schlagen fehl, da sich ein unbekanntes Energiefeld um das Sonnensystem aufgebaut hat. Gaja hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt 1,5 Millionen Bewohner und ist Versorgungsmäßig vollständig autark.  
  
2105  
  
Nach immer wieder fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen das Sonnensystem zu erreichen, findet sich die Bevölkerung von Gaja mit der Tatsache ab, dass sie von der Erde abgeschnitten sind. Der Gouvaneur von Gaja lässt eine Wahl durchführen und schafft damit eine demokratische Regierung auf Gaja.  
  
2109  
  
First Contact. Der erste Kontakt mit einer nichtmenschlichen Spezies wird hergestellt. Sie ist in einem System etwa zweihundert Lichtjahre von Gaja entfernt beheimatet und verfügt über ein Subraumüberlichttriebwerk. Der Kontakt mit den Gajaren führt innerhalb eines Jahres zu mehr als einhundert Erstkontakten mit anderen Spezies.  
  
2115  
  
Es kommt zu ersten Geburten von sogenannten Umweltangepassten Menschen auf Gaja. Sie unterscheiden sich in Punkto Haarfarbe, Augefarbe und teilweise Anatomie. Die umweltangepassten Gajaer, oder Homo sapiens sapiens gajais, haben weiße Haare, rote Augen und statt Rippenbögen eine Brustplatte.  
  
2150  
  
STT etabliert sich innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu einem Majorplayer innerhalb dieses Quadranten der Galaxie. Von STT aus kommt es zur technologischen Revolution auf Gaja.  
  
2190  
  
Gaja entwickelt sich innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte zu einem wirtschaftlichen Zentrum des Quadranten. Immer mehr nichtmenschliche Intelligenzen beginnen sich auf Gaja anzusiedeln. Innerhalb von Konflikten bleibt Gaja neutral.  
  
2214  
  
Das Ewige Imperium der Nraker versucht eine Invasion auf Gaja, die mit Hilfe der eigenen Systemschutzflotte verhindert wird. Etwa zur selben Zeit taucht Sailor Gaja zum ersten Mal auf.  
  
2215  
  
Die Identität von Sailor Gaja wird bekannt. Sie ist Reiko Saotome, eine Ururenkelinnen von Ranma Saotome, dem Gründer von STT und Befehlshaber der SSF, System Security Fleet, die aus der Systemschutzflotte von Gaja hervorgegangen ist. Zur selben Zeit stellt sich heraus, dass der Planet Gaja ein einziger lebender Organismus mit einer eigenständigen Intelligenz ist.  
  
2215-2230  
  
Über die Jahre entwickelte sich eine gewisse Art der Symbiose zwischen den nichteinheimischen Bewohnern von Gaja und dem planetaren Organismus. Sailor Gaja erhält zusätzlich zu ihrem magischen Power-Up einen technologischen Power-Up. STT entwickelt ein spezielles Energiefeld das in der Lage ist einen planetaren Senshi von seiner Energiequelle abzuschneiden. Dieses Energiefeld wird an mehrere Regierungen verkauft und eingesetzt um Senshi, die am sogenannten Power-Syndrom leiden, zeitweise unschädlich zu machen und zu behandeln. Das Power-Syndrom ist ein psychologisches Syndrom, dass in vielen Fällen mit großer Macht kommt.  
  
2246  
  
Die ersten Symbiose-Schiffe werden gebaut. Sie bestehen aus einer Verbindung konventioneller Technologie mit biologisch lebender Materie, die ein Bestandteil von Gaja ist. Die Symbiose-Schiffe sind leistungsfähiger als die alle bekannten Schiffstypen mit einer Ausnahme: TSUNAMI, das Flaggschiff des Imperiums von Jurai.  
  
2299  
  
Nach mehr als zweihundert Jahren entwickelt STT ein System, das in der Lage ist, das Energiefeld um das Sonnensystem mit Hilfe des Hypersprungantriebes zu durchdringen.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gaja  
  
AWarringer  
  
Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Prolog  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
12. November 2299  
  
Der Kommandant der SSF, Ranma Saotome, saß in dem Komandosessel der GAJA, dem Flaggschiff der SSF, und wartete darauf, daß die letzten Berichte und Diagnosen eintrafen. Er spielte gedankenverlohren mit seinem Markenzeichen, dem kurzen Zopf der zur Zeit über seiner rechten Schulter hing. Hinter seinem Ohr, an einem kleinen Gerät, blinkten einige LED's auf und wenn man richtig in seine Augen sah, konnte man das leichte Leuchten zweier hinter die Netzhaut implantierten Displays erkennen.  
  
Ranma atmete tief durch. Was wohl in den letzten zweihundert Jahren auf der Erde geschehen war? Eigentlich konnte alles passiert sein. Die Menschheit auf der Erde konnte längst ausgestorben sein. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken. Er hoffte, daß sich die Menschheit von dem Computercrash erhohlt hatte. Aber wer oder was hatte verhindert, daß bis jetzt niemand in das Sol- System einfliegen konnte, weder im Unterlicht-, noch im Überlichtbereich.  
  
Er sah auf den Hauptbildschirm, dort konnte er die Krümmung des Planeten sehen, den er für die letzten zweihundert Jahre seine Heimat genannt hatte. Gaja, nicht nur ein Planet, sondern auch eine eigenständige Intelligenz, bewohnt von inzwischen vierzig Millionen umweltangepassten Menschen, den Gajaern, und ebensovielen nichtmenschlichen Intelligenzen, die sich auf einem der wirtschaftlichen Zentren des Quadranten neidergelassen hatten.  
  
Er mußte lächeln. Gaja war mehr seine Heimat als die Erde. Hier hatten die Menschen eine neue Heimat außerhalb des Sol-Systems gefunden. Hier waren die Menschen zu Wesen herangereift, die sich nicht von dem Aussehen eines anderen Wesens abgestoßen fühlten. Das zeigte sich auch auf in der SSF. Etwa die Hälfte der Mitgleider waren nichtmenschliche Intelligenzen und das Arbeitsklima in der SSF war eines der Besten, die man sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
Langsam trudelten die letzten Berichte und Diagnosen ein. Alle passierten einen Nano-Quantencomputer, der hinter seinem rechten Ohr saß und über ein Inteface mit seinem Gehirn und den beiden Displays hinter seinen Netzhäuten verbunden war. Mit diesem Computer und dem Inteface war er ständig in der Lage auf die verschiedensten Daten zurückzugreifen. Aber dennoch war die mündliche Kommunikation weiterhin wichtig. Sie war einfach persönlicher und man konnte nie wissen, ob nicht vielleicht ein Virus einen Server oder Datenrelais unbrauchbar machte und einen vom Informationsnetz abschnitt.  
  
"Alle Systeme bereit zum Hyperraumsprung. Energiekompensator einsatzbereit." Kamen die letzten Meldungen, obwohl Ranma längst wußte, daß alles bereit war.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Hypersprungtraktor aktivieren. Zielpunkt Erde-Mond-Gravitationssystem. Sol- System.(1)"  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
An sechzehn Stellen auf der Oberfläche der GAJA öffneten sich kleinere Schleusen und Projektoren schoben sich in den freien Raum. Mit Hilfe der Laser-Datenkommunikation mit den Begleitschiffen richteten sich die Projektoren aus und erfassten jewails eines der sechzehn Begleitschiffe.  
  
"Hypersprungtraktor bereit. Erwarten Sprungbefehl."  
  
Ranma lehnte sich zurück. Wenn er den Befehl gab würde die GAJA mit ihren Begleitschiffen das System Bernard's Stern verlassen und das Sol-System innerhalb von drei Plank'schen Zeiteinheiten erreichen, in nur 3 mal 10-42 Sekunden. Dabei würden je eine Zeiteinheit für den Übergang in den Hyperraum, die eigentlichen Hyperraumsprung und eine für den Übergang in den Normalraum vergehen. Die Menschen waren die Einzigen sie diese Art des Überlichttriebwerkes einsetzten.  
  
"Sprung ausführen."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Damit liefen im Rumpf des fast anderthalb Kilometer langen Symbiose- Schiffes gigantische Generatoren an, bereit dazu die Raum-Zeit zu verzerren und einen Übergang in den Hyperraum zu öffnen. Die sechzehn Projektoren an der Oberfläche des Schiffes aktivierten sich und blaue Energiefinger schoßen zu den Begleitschiffen, um sie zusammen mit der GAJA in den Hyperraum zu ziehen. Dies war eine sehr wirtschaftliche Methode des Überlichtfluges. So mußten Fregatten und Zerstöhrer nicht mit den großen Hyperstpungtriebwerken ausgerüstet werden und konnten dennoch außerhalb des Systems von Bernard's Stern operieren.  
  
Auf einen letzten Computerbefehl hin griffen die Generatoren des Hypersrungtriebwerkes nach den Gesetzen des Normalraumes und zerrten an ihnen, nur um einen Riß in der Raumzeit zu erzeugen, der die GAJA und ihre Begleitschiffe in den Hyperraum riß.  
  
Ein Omni-Träger-Schlachtschiff der Daishi-Klasse, die GAJA, zwei Schlachtkreuzer der Thor-Klasse, drei Kreuzer der Loki-Klasse, fünf Zerstöhrer der Uziel-Klasse und sechs Fregatten der Osiris-Klasse waren auf dem Weg ins Sol-System.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Sol oder auch Sonne. Das Sol-System ist also unser heimatliches Sonnensystem. Ähnlich wie man die Erde auch Terra nennen kann und den Mond Luna.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gaja  
  
AWarringer  
  
Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Kapitel eins  
  
Heimkehr  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
12. November 900 CT (1)  
  
Irgendwo zwischen der Terra und Luna riß die Raum-Zeit auf und siebzehn Schiffe materialisierten sich in einer Erscheinung, die dieses System seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Seit neunhundert Jahren war dies das erste Mal daß wieder ein Raumschiff von außerhalb des Sol-Systems mit Hilfe eines Hypersprungtriebwerkes hier hergelangt war.  
  
Das Größte der Schiffe hatte eine Länge von beinahe anderthalb Kilometern und wie die anderen schien es irgendwo gewachsen zu sein. Es war zwar sehr breit und bauchig, aber dennoch elegant und stromlinienförmig. An Bord dieses hellgrauen Schiffes saß ein scheinbar junger Mann auf dem Kommandosessel.  
  
Ranma Saotome sah sich in der Zentrale um und massierte sich mit einer Hand den Nacken. Bisher hatte noch kein Hypersprung so verdammt weh getan. Zugegeben, jeder Hypersprung hatte leichte Schmerzen, die Dematerialisierungs- und Remateialisierungschmerzen, zu Folge, aber jeder der mehr als fünf Hypersprüng mitgemacht hatte, gewöhnte sich daran und bemerkte sie nicht mehr. Aber dieser Hypersprung hatte die kleine Flotte der SSF durch ein Energiefeld unbekannter Herkunft geführt und nochdazu in ein leicht verändertes Zeitgefüge, wie man nach dem ersten Test des Energiekompensators mit einer unbemannten Sonde herausgefunden hatte. Hier verging die Zeit schneller. Hier waren fast neunhundertfünfzig Jahre statt nur zweihundert, wie im überigen Universum vergangen. Das war ein Beschleunigungsfaktor von 4,75.  
  
"Ortungsmeldungen?" fragte er.  
  
Der Ortungstechniker beugte sich über seine Konsole.  
  
"Negativ. Keine Schiffe in Scannerreichweite."  
  
"Führen sie einen Langstreckenscan durch. Navigation ich möchte unsere Position. Intel (2), versucht soviel aus dem Funkäther herauszubekommen wie es geht. Wenn es geht. Solange wir nicht wissen, womit eir es hier zu tun haben, gehen wir auf DEFCON 2." (3)  
  
Mehrere Leuchten in der Zentrale des Schiffes blinkten sanft gelb auf. Der Navigator drehte sich um.  
  
"Wir sind auf einer hohen Umlaufbahn um die Erde. Höhe 291.127 Kilometer."  
  
Ranma lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. Sie waren genau da wo sie hin wollten. Jetzt hieß es ersteinmal abwarten. Er ahnte, daß in der nächsten Zeit etwas passieren würde. Wenn es dort unten jemanden gab, der einen Blick auf den erdnahen Weltraum hielt würde er die kleine Flotte entdecken. Vielleicht würden noch einige Raumschiffe aufsteigen. Vielleicht auch nur eine Funkverbindung.  
  
Hinter ihm öffnete sich ein Turbolift. Heraus trat eine Gajaerin, die jedem Mann den Atem verschlagen konnte. Rote Augen, die leuchteten, als würden sie von hinten mit Lasern ausgeleuchtet (Kaim-sama allein weiß wie viele Frauen sich kleine Laserdioden in die Netzhaut implantieren lassen für diesen Effekt), langen seidigen weiße Haare und einen erstklassigen Körper, der zu ihrem Gesicht passte. Sie trug einen hellgrauen Bodysuit, der nichts von ihrer Figur verbarg und bei einigen männlichen Gajaern in der Zentrale für Nasenbluten sorgten und die neidischen Blicke aller weiblichen Gajaer auf sich zog.  
  
Raiko Saotome, a.k.a. Sailor Gaja, und die Ururenkelin von Ranma hatte das Gebäude betreten. Sie ging langsam auf den Komandosessel zu und lehnte sich dann mit einem Arm auf die Rückenlehne des Sessels.  
  
"Ich schätze, wir sind da," sagte sie.  
  
Ranma nickte nur.  
  
"Langstreckenscan beendet," meldete der Ortungstechniker," wir haben mehrere tausend Objekte im erdnahen Raum. Aktive Satelliten, Raumschrott, ein paar Raumstationen und ein Trümmerfeld auf der anderen Seite der Erde."  
  
"Was für ein Trümmerfeld?"  
  
"Keine nähere Indentifizierung möglich. Aber es ist keine zehn Jahre alt."  
  
Ranma nickte. Vielleicht ein Asteroid, den die Menschen auf der Erde vernichtet haben und deren Trümmer von der Erdgravitation eingefangen wurden.  
  
"Sind die Stationen aktiv? Und wenn ja, welcher technologische Stand?"  
  
"Stationen sind aktiv. Etwa auf einem Stand von Phase vier." (4)  
  
Ranma nickte wieder. Er sah den Inteloffizier an.  
  
"Habt ihr was?"  
  
"Tote Hose, im Funkbereich. Das einzige was wir kriegen sind Streuenergien von Laserrichtkommunikation."  
  
"Also nichts," sagte Ranma mit einem leichten Grummeln.  
  
Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich mitten in der Zentrale ein schwarzes Portal und eine Frau betrat durch es die Zentrale. Sie trug einen Fuku mit schwarzem Rand, einen langen Stab mit einem herzförmigen Kristall an der Spitze, hatte lange, grüne Haare und rote Augen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine einzige Gefühlsregung.  
  
Ranma erkannte sie auf der Stelle. Er würde dieses Gesicht nie vergessen. Sie hatte oft genug mit ihm zu tun gehabt, bevor bevor er nach Gaja ausgewandert war, und jedes Mal war sie alles andere als freundlich gewesen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann gab er ein kurzes mentales Kommado an GAJA, die sofort ein Energiefeld aufbaute, das sie von ihrer Hauptenergiequelle abschnitt.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," sagte er.  
  
"Ranma Saotome," sagte sie.  
  
Die beiden sahen sich lange an.  
  
"Ich bin überrascht, daß du immer noch lebst," sagte sie kalt.  
  
"Bestimmt nicht dank dir," sagte er ebeso kalt," Du hast schließlich oft genug versucht mich umzubringen. Es wird dich sicher interessieren, daß wir den Virus im Computernetz von Gaja früh genug entdeckt haben, bevor er uns alle umgebracht hätte."  
  
Pluto bekam für wenige Sekundenbruchteile große Augen, bevor sie sich wieder in den Griff bekam. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Das wird dir trotzdem nichts helfen. Gaja hätte nie besiedelt werden dürfen."  
  
"Und wer entscheidet das? Du?"  
  
Wieder starrten sich die bieden an.  
  
"Reiko?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Mach mal deine kleine Lichtshow."  
  
Reiko lächelte. Dann gab sie selbst ein mentales Kommando, daß ihre Verwandlung auslöste. Anders als bei anderen Senshi hatte sie mit Gaja, ihrer Energiequelle reden können und hatte eine mentale Verwadnlung aushandeln können.  
  
Der graue Bodysuit, den sie trug, veränderte sich. Zu einem mehr martialischen Aussehen, einer Art mittelschwerem Körperpanzer, der die graue Farbe behielt. Auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete ein umgekehrtes grichisches Symbol für Erde auf und ein Stirnband, ähnlich dem das Pluto trug bildete sich. Gleichzeitig wurde der mentale Kontakt zu ihrem Bodysuit, der eigentlich eine symbiotische Lebensform war, stärker.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, darf ich vorstellen? Sailor Gaja."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
CT: nach der Gründung von Kristall Tokio  
  
Intel: Kurzform für Inteligence = Geheimdienstlich  
  
DEFCON: Defensiv Condition = Alarmstufe  
  
Die technologische Entwicklung wird in fünf Phasen eingeteilt: Phase 1: präindustriell Phase 2: postindustriell, Atom-Zeitalter, Informations- Zeitalter, immer noch planetar Phase 3: Die ersten Schritte im Weltraum, inklusive dem ersten Überlichtantrieb Phase 4: interstallare Phase, Kontakt mit andern Spezies und Wachstum Phase 5: die Technologie ist hoch genug entwickelt, um eine Galaxie allein zu beherrschen 


	4. Nerima Special Operations

Nabiki war neugierig. Hey, was erwartet ihr von ihr? Aber diesmal war es etwas anders. Seit Ranma im Dojo aufgetaucht war, war er täglich für einige Stunden am Abend verschwunden. Bisher hatte sie sich nicht sehr viel dabei gedacht, schließlich brauchte er ab und an seine Ruhe. Aber in den letzten Tagen war er seltsam freudig erregt. Als würde ein Ereignis bevorstehen, aus das er lange gewartet hätte. Also folgte sie ihm seit etwa zehn Minuten. Der Weg auf dem sie ihm gefolgt war, ging erst über mehrere Dächer, - Wer hätte gedacht, daß Nabiki das Roofhopping beherrscht? - dann über mehrere der Kanäle und in einen Bereich von Nerima, in dem sie sehr selten war. Fast am anderen Ende des Tokioter Vorortes. Und jetzt hielt Ranma auf eine alte Lagerhalle zu, die direkt neben dem Schrottplatz lag. In der Lagerhalle brannte Licht.  
  
---------------------  
  
Nerimian Special Operations  
  
Kapitel 1 Ranmas Secret  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
---------------------  
  
Ranma zog einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und schloss damit die Stahltür vor sich auf. "Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, Nabiki," sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen. Nabiki erschrak und Ranma konnte es genau hören. Er drehte sich um. "Es scheint so, als hättest du auch deine kleinen Geheimnisse," sagte er mit einem Lächeln," Ich schätze du nimmst bei Sasuke Unterricht." "Soetwas in der Art," sagte Nabiki scheinbar emotionslos und kam aus dem Schatten, in dem sie sich bisher versteckt hatte. Sie trug einen schwarzen Anzug, wie ihn viele Shinobi trugen. Ranma hob eine Augenbraue. "Das hilft dir bei deinen Geschäften bestimmt sehr," stellte er fest und öffnete die Tür. "Was soll das hier?" fragte Nabiki," Was machst du hier?" Ranma machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Tür. "Komm rein dann zeig' ich's dir," sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Sie sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. In ihrem Geist begannen Neugier und Vorsicht mit einem harten Kampf, der schließlich in einem Gewinn durch K.O. für die Neugier ausging. Sie trat auf die Tür zu und ging hindurch. Ranma lächelte immer noch und folgte ihr. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür schwer ins Schloss und er verschloss sie wieder. Nabiki sah sich um. Der Raum sah ein wenig aus wie ein alter Aufenthalts- oder Umkleideraum. Es standen mehrere Metallspinde an der Wand und Ranma ging auf einen zu. Er öffnete den Spind, zog seine Slipper aus und ein Paar Stahlkappenschuhe an. Dann griff er nach einem grauen Laborkittel und einem Sicherheitshelm. Nabiki sah dem Ganzen mit steigender Neugier zu. Dann öffnete Ranma einen zweiten Spind und warf Nabiki einen Helm zu. "Wäre besser, wenn du ihn aufsetzt." Nabiki hob eine Augenbraue und setzte den Helm auf. Ranma lächelte sie wieder an und es begann Nabiki zu nerven. Es war ein Lächeln, das anders war als sein normales Lächeln. Nicht dieses arrogante 'Ich bin besser als du und wir beide wissen es'-Lächeln, sondern eher ein 'Ich weiß etwas, daß dich aus den Socken hauen wird'-Lächeln. Ranma öffnete die zweite Tür des Raumes und sie kamen in einen zweiten Raum. In diesem Raum standen drei 19-Zoll-Monitore und zwei Big-Tower- Gehäuse, aus denen das laute Sirren der Lüfter zu hören war. Die drei Monitore waren schwarz. Ranma ging zu einem der Rechner und bewegte die Maus. Einer der Monitore erwachte zum Leben und zeigte eine Art Diagramm, das Nabiki absolut nichts sagte. 'Was soll das ganze hier, Saotome,' dachte sie. Ranma schien mit dem Inhalt des Diagrammes zufrieden zu sein und nickte. Er schenkte Nabiki wieder dieses Lächeln. Bereits jetzt war Nabiki kurz davor ihre normale 'Ice Queen'-Hülle zu sprengen und ihm ihren Helm an den Kopf zu werfen. Jetzt öffnete er die nächste Tür und damit kamen sie in den großen Lagerraum oder was einmal ein Lagerraum gewesen war. Es war jetzt eher so eine Art riesiges Labor. In der Nähe der Tür standen mehrere Tische und auf den Tischen standen mehrere 17-Zoll-Flatscreens und 19- und 21-Zoll- Monitore, sowie Tastaturen und Mäuse. Unter den Tischen standen, wie in dem Vorraum, mehrere Big-Tower. An den Leitungen, die zwischen den Computern hin und her führten, erkannte Nabiki, daß die Rechner mit einander vernetzt waren. Sie sah auf. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen mehrere hohe Gestelle, die von großen undurchsichtigen Planen verdeckt waren. Dann sah sie mehrere Personen, die ihr den Atem stocken ließen. Hikaru Gosonkogi, Ryoga Hibiki und Mousse, sowie ein etwa 17jähiges Mädchen, das sie nicht erkannte. Und alle Trugen Laborkittel, Stahlkappenschuhe und Sicherheitshelme. Das Mädchen sah Ranma an. "Was soll eigentlich heute diese Scheiße mit den Helmen und Schuhen. Die haben wir doch sonst auch nicht gebraucht." Ranma lächelte. "Wir wollen doch einen guten Eindruck auf die erste Person außer uns machen, die sie sehen wird." Ryoga verzog das Gesicht. "Aber ausgerechnet Nabiki? Ich wette, die versucht gleich die Informationen an den höchstbietenden zu verkaufen." Nabiki sah ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick an. "Kommt darauf an, P-chan." Ranma winkte ab. "Wir können uns später noch darüber streiten. - Gos, bist du so weit?" Gosonkogi nahm vor einem der Rechner Platz und nickte. "Na dann zeig uns doch mal unsere Wunderwerke." Gosonkogi lächelte und gab einige Befehle ein. Nabiki konnte hören, wie mehrere Winden anliefen und damit begannen, zu 'Also sprach Zaratustra', die Planen von den Gestellen zu ziehen. Unter den Planen kamen nur große Schemen zum Vorschein, bis die Planen komplett entfernt waren und mehrere Flutlichtscheinwerfer die Objekte anstrahlten, die bisher verdeckt waren. Nabiki bekam große Augen, als sie die riesigen humanoiden Gestalten in den Gestellen sah. Was sie sah waren richtige, echte und existierende Mechas!!! Die drei Mechas waren baugleich, wenn man von der Farbgebung einmal absah. Dreißig Meter hoch, sieben Meter breit, zwei Arme, zwei Beine und einen großen humanoid geformten Kopf. Die Dinger sahen aus als wären sie aus 'Gundam 0079' entsprungen, denn sie sahen dem weißen Gundam zu verwechseln ähnlich. Ranma sah Nabiki von der Seite an und lächelte sein arrogantes Lächeln. "Na, was meinst du?" fragte er. Nabiki war grade eben aus ihrer Welt gerissen worden und ihre mühsam erarbeitete Fassade war zerbröselt wie nichts. "A..a..aber..." Ihr fehlten die Worte, als sie Ranma mit Augen von der Größe fliegender Untertassen ansah. Ranma sah sie scheinbar verletzt an. "Ich bin gekränkt," sagte er," Hast du wirklich gedacht ich wäre so blöd und naiv, wie ich sonst immer erscheine?" Sie konnte nur nicken. Ranma lachte und drehte sich um. Er sah das Mädchen an. "Und du sagst ich wäre ein schlechter Schauspieler." "W..Warum?" fragte Nabiki, noch immer stotternd und einem Gehirn, das nahe am Shut-down stand. "Es macht einfach mehr spaß den Volltrottel zu spielen als seine ware Intelligenz zu zeigen." Er sah Ryoga, Gos und Mousse an. "Stimmt es nicht, Leute?" Die drei grinsten, breit. So breit, daß ihre Köpfe abgefallen wären, wenn es die Ohren nicht gegeben hätte. Ranma drehte sich zu der immer noch geschockten Nabiki um. "Hey, ich habe einen IQ von 274 Punkten." Er winkte ab, bevor Nabiki etwas sagen konnte, was sie in ihrem Zustand nicht vorgehabt hatte. "Der IQ in meinen Unterlagen ist gefälscht. Zwar um fast 178 Punkte, aber das ist den Spaß wert. Ryoga hat 269 Punkte, Gos hat 240, Mousse 254 und Ami schafft die 279 Punkte." Damit führte Nabikis überlastetes Gehirn einen Neustart durch und sie verlohr das Bewustsein.  
  
--------------  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Nabiki wieder zu sich und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Ranma. Sie hielt sich den Kopf. "Oh Mann, ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Ich..." Sie wurde von Ranma unterbrochen. "Nope, kein Traum. Nur die harte Wirklichkeit." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Na, wie fühlt man sich wenn man herausfindet, daß der zukünftige Schwager einen IQ hat, der 150 Punkte über dem eigenen liegt?" Sie sah ihn unsicher an. "Ihr habt alles nur gespielt," stellte sie fest. "Yep, alles. Und es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht." Sie sah zur Seite und deutete auf die drei Mechas. "Und die Dinger sind echt?" "So echt wie du und ich." Dann sah sie wieder Ranma an. "Und ihr habt die Teile gebaut?" Ranma nickte. "Ja, wir hatten sie schon eine ganze Weile geplant, aber erst in den letzten achtzehn Monaten konnten wir sie auch bauen." Nabiki wurde etwas ruhiger und ihr Gehirn begann wieder in gewohnten Bahnen zu arbeiten. Sie mußte sich nur daran gewöhnen, daß Ranma sie jederzeit übervorteilen konnte. "Ihr kennt euch schon länger?" "'Ne ganze Weile." "Nicht sehr aufschlußreich." Er sah sie tadelnd an. "Mehr sage ich auch nicht." Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn tadelnd anzusehen. "Du sagst es mir oder ich.." Weiter kam sie nicht als Ranma auflachte. "Du willst mir wirklich drohen?" fragte er lächelnd. Ihr Blick wurde dunkeler, was Ranma wieder zum lachen brachte. "Das Spiel können auch Zwei spielen," sagte er," Ich nehme an, du willst das ich für mich behalte, daß du einmal pro Woche in einen bestimmten Club gehst, um etwas Geld dazu zu verdienen." Nabiki wurde bleich, so bleich, daß eine Leiche im Vergleich aussah wie das pralle Leben. "Du bist ruhig," sagte er leise und eindringlich," Und ich vergesse die Sache und die Fotos." Nabikis Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich allmälich. "Dafür will ich aber alles wissen," sagte sie. Ranma drehte sich um und ging auf die Tische zu. "Wir hatten sowieso vor dich einzuweien." Das überraschte Nabiki. Sie stand auf und ging hinter Ranma her. "Wie habt ihr die Dinger genannt?" "Gundam." Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Warum?" Ranma lachte auf und deutete auf die drei Mecha. "Wo nach sehen die Dinger aus? Nach einem Evangelion?" "Stimmt auch wieder." Jetzt hatten sie die Tische erreicht und Ranma beugte sich über die Schulter von Gos und sah auf die beiden Bildschirme vor ihm. "Und?" Gos sah ihn kurz an und arbeitete dann mit der Maus. Nacheinander waren auf einem der Bildschirme Diagramme zu erkennen, wärend der andere rotierende Drahtgittermodelle der Gundam zeigte. "Alles sieht gut aus. Die letzten Diagnosen, haben gezeigt, daß alle Systeme einsatzbereit sind und keine Fehler mehr aufgetaucht sind. Und die Simulationen sehen auch gut aus." "Dann können wir ja bald die ersten Realtests machen." "Wir auch langsam Zeit," sagte Ami hinter ihm," Wir haben langsam unsere Probleme in Jubaan und meine Freundinnen fragen sich auch, wo ich so oft bin." Ranma lächelte. "Ich denke sie dürften für eine Überraschung bereit sein." Ami lächelte jetzt ihrerseits. "Und Setsuna wird vor Frustration im Dreieck springen." Nabiki sah jetzt die drei Gundam an. Die drei Cockpits waren geöffnet und in zweien saßen Ryoga und Mousse. Ryoga winkte. "Nun komm Ranma!" "Ich komme gleich. - Gos, erklähre Nabiki einen Teil der Systeme und warum sie hier ist." Gos nickte und Ranma ging wieder in den Umkleideraum. "Warum ich hier bin?" fragte Nabiki. Gos lächelte sie an und deutete auf einen Bürostuhl neben sich. "Warum? Wir brauchen einen zweiten Operator und jemanden, der uns anderweitig hilft." Nabiki zwinkerte einige Male. "Einen Operator?" Gos lachte kurz auf und deutete auf die Gundam. "Ranma, Ryoga und Mousse sind zwar sehr gute Martial Artists, aber sie können nicht auf alles achten. Dazu ist ein Operator da. Er überwacht die Systeme, die der Pilot nicht so gut überwachen kann. Das Userinterface für den Piloten kann nur eine bestimmte Menge von Daten wiedergeben, ohne daß er von dem eigentlichen steuern abgelenkt wird." Nabiki nickte. Sie verstand es, schließlich kannte sie den MS Flugsimulator, und die Informationen über das simulierte Flugzeug waren für sie überladen und sie hatte mehr als einmal die Übersicht verlohren. "Okay, ich soll also ein Operator sein? Für was?" "Du sollst auf die Sensoren aufpassen, während ich mich um die internen Systeme kümmere." Wieder nickte sie und dann bemerkte sie, daß Ami verschwunden war. "Wo ist Ami," fragte sie. Gos sah sich kurz um und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Warscheinlich ihren Freunden helfen. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, ruft sie uns. Wilsst du etwas über die Gundam wissen?" Nabiki sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Gos mußte lachen. "Ich weiß, blöde Frage. Okay, was?" "Woraus sind sie?" "Die Hülle? Eine Legierung, die Ami entwickelt hat. Eisen, Titan, Wolfram, etwas Magnesium, Iridium und Buckyballs." "Buckyballs?" Gos lächelte. "Heißen normalerweise Buckminster-Fullerene. Benannt nach Buckminster Fuller." Wieder gab es eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Gos hob abwehrend die Hände. "Hey, ich habe die Dinger nicht so genannt. Naja, jedenfalls ist ein Buckyball die vierte Erscheinungsform von reinem Kohlenstoff. Kugelförmige Moleküle aus sechzig oder siebzig Kohlenstoffatomen. Sie machen die Legierung doppelt so belastbar und erhöhen die Temperaturbeständigkeit auf fast 5000 Kelvin. Normal würde sie nur etwa 2700 Kelvin verkraften." "Und wie heißt die Legierung?" "Gundamium." "Was?!" lachte Nabiki," Gundamium?!" Gos mußte selber lachen, etwas was man absolut nicht von ihm gewohnt war. "Beschwer' dich bei Ami," sagte er," Jedenfalls haben Ryoga und Ranma die Legierung mit ihren Ki-Blasts herstellen können. Die Dinger sind sehr nützlich." Hinter ihnen schloßen sich inzwischen die Cockpits. Gos sah es und reichte Nabiki ein Head-Set, das sie aufsetzte. "Gos, hörst du mich?" "Eine deutliche Fünf, Ranma," erwiederte er. "Gut, ich höre dich auch Fünf." Gos nickte und drehte sich von Nabiki zu dem Rechner vor ihm um. Nabiki sah den rot-schwarzen Gundam an, in dem Ranma saß. "Eine Fünf?" fragte sie. "Die beste akustische Funkverbindung ist eine Fünf, die schlechteste hörbare eine Eins." Dann hörten sie ein leises Sirren, das erst lauter wurde und dann in Ultraschallbereich abglitt. "Reaktor hochgefahren. Leistung einhundert Prozent," sagte Gos," Löse jetzt die Sicherungsklammern." Damit liefen vier laute Geräusche vom Schlagen von Metall auf Metall durch die Halle. "Verstanden," bestätigte Ranma," Vesuche die ersten Schritte." Damit hob sein Gundam ein Bein und ging dann, wie Ranma, ein paar Schritte nach vorn. "Und jetzt ein wenig mehr," sagte Ranma und der Gundam begann mit einem einfachen Kata. Gos schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und Nabiki starrte den dreißig Meter großen Mobile Suit an, der mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit den Kata vorführte. Ihre Unterkeifermuskulatur verlohr alle Spannung und der Unterkiefer fiel mit einem lauten Klatschen auf den Boden. "Die Daten sehen gut aus, Ranma. Versuch mal einen schwereren." "Verstanden." Der Gundam begann einen weiteren Kata, den Nabiki als einen von Ranmas Hocheistungskata erkannte. "Sind die Daten immer noch gut?" "Ja, bestens," sagte Gos," Mein Neuralabnehmer arbeitet zu meiner Zufriedenheit." Nabiki sah ihn wieder an. "Neuralabnehmer?" "Eine verbesserte Art EEG. Nimmt die Steuerbefehle direkt aus dem Gehirn des Piloten. Die drei haben ein halbes Jahr geübt, um vom System verstanden zu werden." "Yo, Gos. Wie steht es mit mir?" fragte Ryoga, als Ranma aufgehört hatte und der Gundam jetzt mir verschränkten Armen in einer Ecke stand. "Fünf." "Bei mir auch." Wieder war das Anfahren des Reaktors zu hören und das Lösen der Haltekontakte. Ryoga tat ein Paar Schritte nach vorn und der Gundam ging ebenfalls in ein Anfänger-und ein FortgeschrittenenKata. Danach war Mousse dran, der das Programm ebenfalls absolvierte. Gos nickte schließlich. "Okay, Jungs. Hier und da noch eine Abstimmung, dann arbeiten sie perfekt." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als er von Amis Stimme unterbrochen wurde. "Wir haben einen Code Eins in Jubaan. Ich wiederhohle, Code Eins. Wir brauchen die Gundam!" "Bestätigte," sagte Ranma ruhig," Wir kommen." Sein Gundam ging auf ein anderes Gestell zu, das von einer Plane verdeckt war und zog die Plane herunter. Unter der Plane kamen drei Pistolen und drei Gewehre zum Vorschein, von der Größe eines PKW, beziehungsweise LKW. Ranmas Gundam griff nach einer Pistole und befestigte sie an der Hüfte seines Gundam, während er das Gewehr auf dem Rücken schwang. Ryoga und Mousse folgten seinem Beispiel. "Was ist ein Code Eins," fragte Nabiki verwirrt. "Ein Angriff von einem riesigen Monster, das nicht indentifiziert werden kann. So 'ne Art Gojira." Damit beugte er sich zu ihr herüber und begann ihr die Anzeigen auf zweien der Flatscreens zu erklähren. Bevor er das allerdings machte drückte er eine Icon auf seinem Bildschirm und drei Glaswände fuhren aus dem Boden und ein Zwischenboden aus der Wand hinter ihnen. Gleichzeitig öffnete sich das Dach des Lagerhauses und die drei Gundams zündeten ihre Triebwerke, die sie auf einem schnellen Flug nach Jubaan brachten.  
  
----------------  
  
In Jubaan war derweil die Hölle los, im Sinne des Wortes, Die Salior Senshi, die bisher jede Bedrohung, sei es Berryl oder Galaxia, besiegt hatten, scheiterten an zwei fast vierzig Meter hohen gigantischen, scheinbar biologischen, Kampfmachienen, die Jubaan gezielt abrissen. Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Merkur, war verzweifelt, ihre Mit-Senshi konnten diesen Monstern einfach nichts entgegensetzen und sie hatte bisher keine Schwachstellen mit ihrem kleinen Computer feststellen können. Es stand schlecht. Vor etwa zwei Minuten hatten die Monster Sailor Moon verletzt und sie in eines der Häuser geschlagen, das kurze Zeit später zusammengebrochen war. Zum Glück hatte der Scan des Gebäudes gezeit, daß sie es in den oberen Stockwerken überlebt hatte. Aber es wurde langsam kritisch. Dann hörte sie in einiger Entfernung einn lautes Röhren und konnte drei orange-rote Lichter aus Richtung Nerima kommen hören. Sie kamen grade noch rechtzeitig. Die Köpfe der anderen Senshi, die bei Bewustsein waren, fuhren herum und sie konnten die Siluellen von drei riesigen humanoiden Gestalten in einem nahen Park landen sehen. Das Militär, das kurze Zeit vorher angekommen war und nichts ausrichten konnte, richtete die Hälfte ihrer Flutlichtscheinwerfer, die bisher die Monster angestrahlt hatten auf die Schemen im Park. Alle, außer Ami starrten die Gestalten an. Es waren drei riesige Gundam, mit verschiedenen Farbgebungen. Einer war rot- schwarz, einer gelb-schwart und der letzte war hell-dunkelgrau. Alle drei griffen fast zeitgleich nach gigantischen Gewehren und richteten sie auf die Monster. "Jipi jah jeah, Schweinebacke," kam es auf den Lautsprechern des rot- schwarzen. Auf Amis Hinterkopf bildete sich ein großer Schweißtropfen. Ranma mußte unbedingt mit einem Zitat aus 'Die Hard' anfangen. Damit eröffneten alle drei das Feuer auf die Monster. Ami konnte erkennen, wie riesige Fleischstücke aus den Monstern herausgeschlagen wurden. Das war etwas was die Panzer der Armee nicht geschafft hatten. Aber Mousse hatte auch Plasmawaffen für die Gundam gebaut, keine Projektilwaffen. Aber es war etwas anderes, was Amis Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Unter dem Gewebe der Monster glänzte es metallisch. Sofort hatte sie ihren Computer in der Hand und machte erneute Scans der Monster. Sie starrte ungläubig auf die Anzeige. "Was sind das für Dinger, Merkur," fragte Venus aufgeregt und stieß Ami an. Ami sah sie verwirrt an. "Was?" Venus verzog das Gesicht und deutete auf die Gundam. "Was sind das für Dinger?" fragte sie erneut. "Ach das, nur Gundam," antwortete Ami geistesabwesend," Habe ich mit ein Paar Freunden gebaut." Venus starre Ami an, die wieder auf das Display starrte und dann auf die Monster deutete. "Das sind Roboter," sagte sie leise. Sie zog ein Head-Set auf ihrem persönlichen Subraum und setzte es auf. "Red, hier Mercury. Es sind Roboter. Keine biologischen Daten. Die Verhüllung scheint aus so einer Art Kunstoff zu bestehen, der biologische Eigenschaften besitzt." "Verstanden, Mercury," antwortete Ranma's Stimme," Versuch eine Probe des Kunststoffes zu bekommen, für eine spätere Analyse. Und such uns eine Schwachstelle." "Roger, Red." 


	5. Saturn

Saturn  
  
Sie starrte durch das Fenster vor ihr in die sternendurchsetzte Schwärze des Weltraums. Sie dachte an alte Zeiten. Als sie frei gewesen war, wirklich frei. Kein Diener der Kosmokraten und noch nicht auf der Flucht vor Menschen, denen sie einst vertraut hatte, die einst ihre Freunde waren. Hotaru Tome aka Sailor Saturn seufzte. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie vor fast tausend Jahren ein blaues Raumschiff über Kristall Tokyo und mit ihm Cariol IV., ein Diener der Kosmokraten, aufgetaucht war. Er sagte daß er überrascht sei, daß die Menschen so etwas vollbracht hatten. Dann bot er Serenety ein Geschäft an. Die Kosmokraten würden den Menschen helfen und dafür müssten sie Menschen einige kleinere Dinge machen. Zuerst waren es nur kleine Dinge, für die sie neueste Technologie erhielten. Dann, nach zweihundert Jahren begannen die Kosmokraten mit ihren Forderungen. Sie sollten gegen die Chaotarchen, die Mächte des Chaos kämpfen. Natürlich waren alle sofort Feuer und Flamme. Die ersten Flotten liefen vom Band und der Kampf begann. Und jeder veränderte sich, auch Hotaru. Sie wurde eine kalte Frau, die den Kampf zu lieben lernte und begann Freude daran zu empfinden, den Gegner eigenhändig zu töten. Dann vor fünfhundert Jahren baute Kristall Tokyo die letzte ihrer neun Flotten. Die Sechste Flotte unter dem Kommando von Sailor Saturn. Mit der SATURN als Flaggschiff. Die SATURN war einmalig, in jeder Hinsicht. Sie konnte es alleine mit der 8. Flotte, der bis daher stäksten Flotte, aufnehmen. Sie hatte die äußere Form eines gigantischen Hai's und eine Länge von fast 10 Kilometern. Die Hülle war tiefschwarz. Egal aus welcher Richtung man auf das Schiff blickte, es schien immer das umgebende Licht aufzusaugen. Dieser Effekt wurde durch eine Aufrauhung der Oberfläche bewirkt, die sich bis in den mikroskopischen Bereich fortsetzte. Sie war mit dem modernsten Technologien ausgestattet worden, die von Terranern in einem anderen Universum entwickelt wurden. Jeweils fünfzehnfach gestaffelte Hypertron-, Paratron- und Hochernergieüberladungschilde, mehrere hundert schwere Transform- und mehrere tausend schwere MHV-Geschütze, zwei Hawking- Projektoren, mit denen man eine Sonne in ein schwarzes Loch verwandeln konnte, Metagrav-Triebwerke die Beschleinigungen von über 1500 km/sec² und Überlichfaktoren von bis zu 500 Millionen erreichte. Aber das war nicht das, was die SATURN einzigartig machte. Denn die SATURN war ein Runen-Schiff. Ein Schiff mit einer Seele, die mit dem Kommandanten verbunden war und jeden Befehl ausführte. In den Jahren die folgten war die 6. Flotte die am meisten gefürchtete Flotte in der lokalen Gruppe. Allein die SATURN hatte die gesammte juraianische Heimatflotte zerstöhrt. Bis vor sechs Jahren. Bis dieser eine scheinbar junge Mann seinen Dienst als Chefingeneur auf der SATURN antrat. Er hatte Hotrau wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurückgebracht. Er hatte es geschaft sie wachzurüttlen, ihre Fehler einzusehen und zu sehen, daß sie nur ein Skalve der Kosmokraten geworden war. Eine Marionette der Zerstöhrung und der Bringer der Stille für viele hunderte Welten und Spezies. Vor fünf Jahren schließlich hatte sie den entscheidenden Befehl gegeben, der die SATURN für immer von Kristall Tokyo entfernte und aus dem Griff der Kosmokraten. Und die Crew der SATURN war ihr gefolgt. Sie fast bestand ausschließlich aus Menschen, die von den Monden des Saturn stammten, dem richtigen Kriegsplaneten. Alle hatten ihr die ewige Treue geschworen, nicht Serenety, ihr, Salior Saturn. Aber heute war sie nicht mehr Sailor Saturn, aber dennoch folgte ihr die Crew der SATURN. Hotaru lachte traurig. Sie war schon lange kein richtiger Mensch mehr. Mehr als sechzig Prozent ihres Körpers waren kybernetische Systeme. In den vergangenen Jahrhunderten war sie immer wieder so stark verletzt worden, daß keine Magie mehr half und die Ärzte Protesen einsetzen mußten. Seit dem ersten Mal hatte sie dafür gesorgt, daß ihre Uniform nicht mehr dieser Traum eines Pädophilen war, sondern eine wirkliche Kampfrüstung. Sie war auch dazu übergegangen, schwarze Bodysuits zu tragen. Das in Verbindung mit ihrer natürlichen Schönheit, die die von Serenety fast in den Schatten stellte, und den von innen heraus leuchtenden Augenimplataten, verliehen ihr ein Aussehen, das gefürchtet war, selbst unter den Sailer Senshi. Aber einiges konnte sie nicht mehr ändern. Sie konnte jemanden töten ohne etwas dabei zu empfinden. Zu oft hatte sie getötet und zu oft hatte sie zugesehen. Aber dank ihm war sie wieder im Herzen ein Mensch. "Hotaru, das Naban-System ist bereit," sagte die Stimme des Chefingenieurs. Hotrau nickte. "Danke, Ranma." Ranma Saotome, ein Geheimnis für sich. Er war zwei Jahre älter als Hotaru und sah immer noch aus wie achtzehn, während Hotaru selbst wie Mitte zwanzig wirkte. Die Magier hatten gesagt, daß es mit seinem Fluch zusammenhing, den er in China aufgeschnappt hatte. Er war in Jusenkyo in die 'Quelle von ertunkenen jungen Mädchen' gefallen. Das hatte den Effekt, daß er sich , wenn er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kam, in ein jungen Rotschopf verwandlte, der einen sehr ausgeprägten weiblichen Körper besaß. Warmes Wasser kehrte den Effekt um. Da es sich um die 'Quelle von ertrunkenen jungen Mädchen' handelte alterte er nicht mehr, da der Fluch sich irgendwie auf seine männliche Seite auswirkte. Die letzten fast zweitausend Jahre hatte er überall und nirgendwo verbracht. Bis vor fünfzig Jahren war ein ein Vagabund der Sterne, dann trat er der Flotte bei, studierte Ingenieurwissenschaften und kam zur 6. Flotte. Jetzt hatte er ein Gerät entwickelt, daß ihnen erlaubte, ohne das Time Gate in eine andere Zeit zu reisen. Der Plan war, Kristall Tokyo an der Entstehung zu hindern und so die Rekrutierung durch die Kosmokraten zu verhindern. Darum war die SATURN im Sektor Morgenrot, knapp zehntausend Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt. Hotrau betrat die Brücke und setzte sich auf den Kommandosessel, in dem sie einen Großteil der letzten fünfhundert Jahre verbracht hatte. Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt flammten die Alarmlichter auf und eine Sirene war zu höhren. Die Crew des Schiffes hastete zu ihren Stationen. Die Schilde flammten auf und schützten das Schiff. Sie konnten das Schiff sogar vor den atomaren Gewalten im Zentrum einer Sonne schützen. Ein Hologramm baute sich neben ihr auf. Es zeigte, daß mehrere Schiffe der 8. und 7. Flotte auf dem Hyperraum fielen. Kurze Zeit später waren beiden Flotten eingetroffen. Insgesammt sechzigtausend Schiffe, von Fregatten bis zu Schlachtschiffen. Das Flaggschiff der 7. Flotte die URANUS öffnete einen Kanal. Auf einem Kanal war Uranus zu erkennen. Hotaru hatte schon lange aufgehört ihre normalen Namen zu verwenden. UranusHH trug, wie die anderen, die alte Unifrom, die an eine Schuluniform erinnerte. "Hotaru, du..." Sie kam nicht weiter, weil Hotrau die Verbindung unterbrach. "Keine weiteren Kanäle öffnen," weiß Hotaru den Funker des an. "Ja, Mylady." Sie war die Ruhe selbst, sie wußte, daß die 7. und 8. Flotte eine schwere Zeit haben würden, sollte es zu einem Gefecht kommen. Im Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen, wie sich vor Ranma ein Balkendiagramm der hundert Prozent Marke näherte. Es zeigte an, wieweit das Naban-System aufgeladen war. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ich einfach nur an. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, nicht seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal 1999 in Jubaan getroffen hatte. Er sah immernoch exakt aus wie an dem Tag. Er trug, ähnlich wie Hotaru und eigentlich jeder an Bord, die unausgesprochene Uniform des Militär auf Saturn, einen schwarzen Bodysuit und darüber einen weißen Laborkittel. Sie konnt irgendwie nicht glauben, daß er tatsächlich zu einem Wissenschaftler geworden war. Zweitausend Jahre hatten den Effekt, Leute zu verändern. Aber er war auch immer noch ein Martial Artist. Ein Blinklicht im Augenwinkel zeigte ihr mit einem Mal, daß die Flotten ihre Waffen hochfuhren. Sie lächelte, wenn sie schon ging, dann mit einem Knall. "Sobald die Schiffe das Feuer eröffnen, feuern wir zurück." "Kein Problem." Die Flotten eröffneten das Feuer. Tausende von überschweren Transformbomben verwandelten den Weltraum außerhalb der Hypertronschilde in ein Inferno. Schlimmer noch als der Kern jeder Sonne. Der Normalraum konnte die gigantischen Mengen Energie nicht verkraften und riß an mehreren Stellen auf, um die Energie in den Hyperraum zu leiten, dabei wurden Hyperenergien frei, die die Schilde der SATURN zusätzlich belasteten. Kurze Zeit später detonierten die ersten Gravitationsbomben, die weitere Hyperraumaufrisse erzeugten und ware Gravitationstsunamis erzeugten, die in einigen Jahren die zwei nächsten Sonnensysteme zerreißen würden. Aber die Hypertronschilde hielten. Hotaru bemerkte mit leichter Sorge, wie die Belastungsanzeige auf neunundneunzig Prozent anstieg. So hoch hatte die Belastung nie gelegen. Nicht einmal bei einem Gefecht den Thron, den Bluthunden der Kosmokraten, Überlebenden des letzten Big Crunch, der zum Big Bang geführt hatte. Dann erreichte das Balkendiagramm bei Ranma die Höchstmarke. "System aufgeladen. Initiire Sprung." Damit würde die Welt für einige Sekunden weiß. Als Hotrau wieder sehen konnte, sah sie, daß die 7. und 8. Flotte verschwunden waren. Sie lächelte. Sie hatten es geschafft. "Shit!" hörte sie Ranma fluchen. "Was ist?" "Es hat nicht ganz geklappt," sagte die Computer Stimme von Kira, der Seele der SATURN," Das Naban-System wurde von dem Gefecht leicht aus dem Takt gebracht, wir sind zwar in der Vergangenheit, aber auch in einem anderen Universum." Hotaru ließ es sinken. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich befreit, obwohl sie es nicht geschafft hatten. Aber sie waren ihren Verfolgern, den Sailer Senshi und den Rittern der Tiefe entkommen. Jetzt war nur die Frage, wie weit sich dieses Universum von ihrem Heimatuniversum unterschied. "Kira, nimm Kurs auf die Erde und aktiviere bei der Ankunft die Tarnsysteme." "Ja, Lady Saturn," bestätigte Kira. Hotaru verzog das Gesicht. Die Programmierung des Hauptrechners erlaubte es Kira nicht, sie öffentlich anders zu nennen. Und dieser Teil des Programmes war mehrfach gegen Modifizierung geschützt. Die SATURN war auf dem Weg zu dieser Erde. 


	6. B5

Unbenannt  
  
R1/2-B5 Crossover  
  
Prolog  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tagebucheintrag, 12.7.2017  
  
Keine Ahnung was ich sonst hätte schreiben sollen. Dies ist mein erstes Tagebuch.  
  
Naja, jedenfalls denke ich mir es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt eins anfange.  
  
Heute ist endlich der Tag, an dem ein Traum von mir in Erfüllung geht. Ich habe diesen Traum seit dem 11. September 2002. Der Tag, exakt ein Jahr nach dem Anschlag auf das World Trade Center und auf das Pentagon. Der Tag an dem ein riesiges Objekt in L5 des Erde-Mond-Gravitationssystems aufgetaucht ist. Mann, ich habe den Tag vor dem Fernseher verbracht. Und die nächsten Tage, an denen versucht wurde Kontakt mit dem Objekt herzustellen. Nach gut einer Woche hatte man festgestellt, daß das Objekt einfach nur dort schwebte und sich niemand an Bord befand. Bereits viel früher hatte sich das Objekt als eine riesige Raumstation herausgestellt, die dort oben materialisiert war.  
  
Knappe sechs Monate später war eine internationale Mission auf dem Weg, um die Station zu untersuchen. Und, warscheinlich wie mein nichtsnutziger Vater 1969, hatte ich wieder vor dem Fernseher gehangen, um zu sehen, wie die ersten Menschen die Station betraten.  
  
Wie sich später herausstellte, waren sie aber doch nicht die ersten Menschen. Dies Station war 2257 in einem anderen Universum von Menschen gebaut worden und hatte 25 Jahre Dienst hinter sich und eine bewegte Geschichte. Bevor sie hier aufgetaucht war, hatte sie geprengt werden sollen. Damals wurde auch der Name der Station bekannt, den sie noch heute hatte.  
  
Babylon 5. Die fünfte und letzte Station einer Reihe von Deep Space Raumstationen, die in der Hauptsache von Menschen gebaut wurde, finanziell und technisch unterstützt von einigen außerirdischen Regierungen.  
  
Seit diesen ersten Bildern der Station und dann von ihrem Inneren hatten mir meinen Traum in den Kopf gesetzt, B5, wie man sie heute nennt, zu besuchen. Und heute sitze ich in einem Passagiershuttle mit Ziel B5. Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehe, kann ich die Station zu einem Teil erkennen, so nah sind wir ihr schon gekommen. Aber es dauert noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis wir andocken.  
  
Aber man kann kaum glauben, was in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren passiert ist. Nach der Entdeckung von Computerdateien mit Bauplänen für die gesammte Technik der Station und vieles mehr, hatten die an der Mission beteiligten Regierungen versucht, sie für sich zu behalten. Von wegen Sicherheit. Aber einige Konzerne haben am Internationalen Gerichtshof geklagt und gewonnen.  
  
Danach begann ein regelrechter Krieg um die Rechte an den Technologien, die mehr als einen Konzern in den Untergang riß und neue Unternehmen aus ihrer Asche auferstehen ließ. Es gab für fünf Jahre einen regelrechten Zusammenbruch der Wirtschaft. Und nach diesen fünf Jahren gab es ein sogenanntes Wirtschaftswunder. Die Wirtschaft wächst noch heute.  
  
Was die Technik angeht, ist sie heute fester Bestandteil des Lebens. Urlaub im Orbit oder auf dem Mond sind keine Seltenheit. Einige Dutzend Stationen schweben im Erdorbit und es gibt zwei große Stationen auf dem Mond. Genauso schweben einige Asteroiden im hohen Orbit und liefern Rohstoffe für weltraumgestützte Industrie.  
  
Und ich? Ich bin Teil der United Nations Space Defence Force UNSDF, einer militärischen Organisation, die die Erde schützen soll. Und B5 ist der größte UNSDF-Stützpunkt im All. Alle anderen Einrichtungen sind auf der Erde oder dem Mond.  
  
Vor fünfzehn Jahren hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen das ich mal Mitglied des Militärs bin. Ich meine, ich bin Japaner und einer derjenigen, die einen Scheißdreck auf diese ganze Uniformität geben. Ich habe ja nicht einmal in den letzten Jahren meiner Schulausbildung eine Uniform getragen. Naja, es gab damals auch andere Gründe.  
  
Aber das muß man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Ranma Saotome trägt eine Uniform.  
  
Ich hatte damals von Japan so die Schnauze voll, nachdem Nabiki herausgefunden hatte, das mein Clan irgendwann vor dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert Totengräber waren und damit unser Clan Burakumin war. Niemand hätte mir in Japan mehr arbeit gegeben. Ich habe also dem fetten Panda einen Tritt verpasst und bin in die Staaten, wo sich niemand darum kümmert, ob irgendwann in deiner Familie mal ein Totengräber war.  
  
Während der Wirtschaftskriese war es schwer an Geld zu kommen, also nahm ich einen Job an, der kriesensicher war. Ich ging zum Militär, genauer gesagt zur Airforce. Ich wollte schon immer fliegen.  
  
Bei meiner Ausbildung kam mein Fluch heraus und ich fand heraus, das es einfacher und bequemer war, wenn ich als Frau flog, da der weibliche Körper besser mit hohen G-Kräften und Stress zurecht kommt. Und daß ich der oder besser die beste Pilotin war, lag an der extrem guten Hand-Augen- Koordination, die ich wegen diesen Essenkämpfen mit dem Panda hatte.  
  
Noch während der Ausbildung veränderte ich mich. Ich fand heraus, daß Frauen genau so stark sein können wie Männer und ich habe mehr als eine Frau getroffen, die mehr Tomboy ist als Fünf mal Akane gleichzeitig. Und ich bemerkte, den wahren Fluch von Jusenkyo. Ich began mehr Zeit in meinem weiblichen Körper zu verbringen und weniger in meinem männlichen. Letztenendes fühlte ich mich wie eine Frau, die dazu verflucht war bei Kontakt mit warmen Wasser zum Mann zu werden.  
  
Irgendwann 2004 lief mir dann Herb über den Weg. Er wollte einen Rückkampf. Um mich aufzuregen und zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod herauszufordern, benutzte er diese Kelle, die mich in meiner weiblichen Form einschloß. Man hatte der einen Gesichtsausdruck, als ich ihm ins Gesicht sagte, daß er zum Teufel gehen, die Kelle und den Kaisaifuu mitnehmen soll. Vielleicht hat ihn seine Herkunft von Jusenkyo's Fluch bewahrt? Wer weiß?  
  
2007 meldete ich mich zur UNSDF und wurde Pilotin eines Starfury. Zuerst die Modelle, die auf den Plänen aus dem Computer von B5 stammen und heute moderne Starfurys, die sowohl Raum-als auch Luftkampffähig sind.  
  
Heute bin ich Major und die neue Kommandantin eines Starfury-Geschwaders, das an Bord der 'Hermann Oberth', dem ersten Sprungschiff der UNSDF, stationiert wird.  
  
Die 'Oberth' wird das erste Raumschiff sein, das das Sonnensystem verläßt. Wir wissen einiges über Hyperraum-Reisen, schließlich erlauben zwei Sprungtore im Erd- und Mars-Orbit die Reise zwischen den beiden Planeten in nur sechs Stunden.  
  
Das Schiff ist ein wahrer Riese. Nicht so groß wie B5, aber nahe dran. Achthundert Meter Länge, eine Breite von etwa dreihundert Metern und eine Höhe von zweihundert Metern und ein ziemlich häßlicher Klotz. Ja, Klotz, so sieht das Schiff wirklich aus. Aber es wurde auch nicht nach ästetischen, sondern nach militärischen und wissenschaftlichen Aspekten gebaut. Zum Glück brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen um die künstliche Schwerkraft machen, anders als B5, hat die 'Oberth' und ihr Schwesterschiff, die 'Werner von Braun', das noch im Bau ist, Gravitationsgeneratoren, die wir selbst enrwickelt haben. Genauer gesagt hat sie ein Russe entwickelt, der bereits 1992 ein System zur Schwerkraftaufhebung entdeckt hatte.  
  
Aber ich schweife ab. Ich habe drei Staffeln mit je zwölf Starfury's unter meinem Kommando. Und die Leute von den anderen Staffeln sind bereits auf der 'Oberth'. Ich mit meiner eigenen Staffel, war überigens eine Bedingung dafür, daß ich das Kommando übernehme, kommen erst heute auf B5 an, um einen Tag später zur 'Oberth' überzuwechseln.  
  
Ich glaube ich muß Schluß machen. Wir docken gleich an B5 an. Und ich habe dort sofort eine Besprechnung mit dem Käpt'n der 'Oberth' Albert Neumann, ein Deutscher.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Major Ismael Goldbaum, der Kommandant von Babylon 5, und Commodore Neumann sahen von ihren Unterlagen auf, als eine Person in den Besprechnungsraum in Sektor Blue-1 betrat. Diese Person war weiblich. Ein einsachtzig großer, japanischer Rotschopf mir der Figur eines Supermodels, in einer Standart-UNSDF-Uniform und den Rangabzeichen eines Major.  
  
Commodore Neumann stand auf und ging auf den Major zu.  
  
"Major Saotome," sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen," es freut mich, daß sie da sind."  
  
Ranma griff nach der Hand, um sie KRÄFTIG zu schütteln. Sie hatte Neumann bereits auf der Erde kennengelernt. Neumann verzog das Gesicht leicht.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, Commodore."  
  
Damit ließ Ranma Neumanns Hand los und er schüttelte sie mehrere Male, um den Blutfluß in ihr zu normalisieren. Dann lächelte er.  
  
"Das mag ich an ihnen, Saotome."  
  
Ranma hob eine Augenbraue. Hoffentlich versucht er nicht, bei mir zu landen, dachte sie.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, aus welchem Grund sie mich herbestellt haben?" fragte sie," Ich dachte wir könnten alles an Bord der 'Oberth' erledigen?"  
  
Neumann verzog das Gesicht und sah Goldbaum an. Goldbaum räusperte sich.  
  
"Es geht um den Geheimdienstoffizier, einen der Techniker und einen Marine der 'Oberth', die von Babylon 5 auf die 'Oberth' gehen. Auf Grund ihrer Akte denke ich, sie sollten darüber Bescheid wissen"  
  
Ranma wurde neugierig. Wer konnten die beiden sein? Sie wollte es unbedingt wissen, schließlich würde die 'Oberth' drei Jahre lang nicht zu Erde zurückkehren.  
  
"Und wer sind diese drei?"  
  
"Commander Nabiki Tendo, Sergeant Hikaru Gosonkogi und Master Sergeant Ryoga Hibiki. Siweit ich weiß, sind es Bekannte von ihnen."  
  
Ranma war leicht geschockt. Fünfzehn Jahre war es her, seit sie von den Tendos gehört hatte. Und das war ein klares 'RAUS'. Und Hibiki hatte damals damit gedroht, sie wirklich umzubringen.  
  
"Hibiki? Verläuft der sich nicht überall?"  
  
"Nicht seit einer Operation, die seinen Richtungssinn wiederhergestelt hat."  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte nur das beste hoffen.  
  
"Ich danke ihnen für die Warnung, Sir. Aber warum?"  
  
Neumann lächelte.  
  
"Ich nehme an, sie kennen Captain Norman Gossard?"  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
"Ja, wir waren zusammen in der Ausbildung. Warum?"  
  
"Er ist inzwischen mein Schwiegersohn und hat davon gehört, daß sie auf die 'Oberth' kommen. Und er hat mir von ihren Problemen von fünfzehn Jahren erzählt. Ich dachte ich tue meinem Schwiegersohn einen Gefallen und verhindere, daß die beste Pilotin der SDF Probleme bekommt."  
  
Ranma war überrascht. Wr hätte gedacht, daß 'Nerd Norman' eine Freundin findet und sie sogar heiratet?  
  
"Dann nochmals vielen Dank, Sir."  
  
Neumann lächelte immer noch.  
  
"Wegtreten. Und genießen sie ihren Aufenthalt auf B5."  
  
"Das werde ich, Commodore."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma betrat den Zocalo, auf dem das Leben von B5 pulsierte. Aber das war auch kein Wunder. B5 war neben einer militärischen Einrichtung auch eine Station, auf der man Urlaub mache konnte, oder auf der man auf das nächste Shuttle zur Erde, den Mond, Mars oder einer anderen Station wartete. Aber trotzdem, war der Zocalo ziemlich leer. Kein Wunder, bei nur etwa fünfzitausend Bewohnern oder Reisenden, wenn man bedachte, daß B5 eine knappe viertel Million Personen beherrbergen konnte.  
  
Ranma sah sich um und ihr fiel sofort etwas ins Auge. Ein McDonalds. Ranma lachte auf. Die Typen waren auch überall. Sie ging auf das Schnellrestaurant zu, wo sie sich mit ihrer 'Crew', ihren engsten Freunden aus ihrer Staffel treffen wollte. Einer von ihnen hatte geahnt, daß es hier ein McDonalds gab und hatte dort den Treffpunkt festgelegt, nachdem Ranma mit ihrer Besprechung fertig war. 


	7. Unbenannt

????  
  
AWarringer  
  
Prolog  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Eine junge Frau saß vor der Steuerkonsole ihres Raumschiffes und tippte furios auf den Tasten herum. Sie war etwa ein Meter neunzig groß, hatte die lagen silber-blonden, fast weißen Haare und rot leuchtenden Augen, die für Arkoniden typisch waren. Sie war eine absolute Schönheit.  
  
"Verdammt!" fluchte sie zum wiederholten Male.  
  
Seit mehreren zehntel Tontas[i] versuchte sie, ihren Leka-Diskus abzufangen und abzubremsen. Aber es wurde immer schwieriger. Die Bombe hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Es war geschehen, als sich die TUSSAN im Linearraum aufgehalten hatte. Die Bombe, warscheinlich war sie auf Nerkar verstecht worden, hatte eines der Impulstriebwerke zerstöhrt und dazu geführt, daß dieser Sektor des Leka von einem unlöschbaren Atombrand erfasst wurde, der alle Atome oberhalb von Sauerstoff zur Kernfusion brachte und die Luft in der Kabiene langsam aufheizte. Innerhalb weniger hunderstel Tontas hatte der Atombrand aus ein weiteres Impulstriebwerk und das Linearaggregat übergegriffen.  
  
Zum Glück war der Leka in einem bewohnten System aus dem Linearraum gefallen und sie versuchte jetzt verzweifelt den dritten Planeten des Systems zu erreichen, um dort mit der einzigen Rettungskapsel auszusteigen. Dieses System war als 'Larsaf's Stern' in den arkonidischen Raumkarten verzeichnet. Vor etwas mehr als 2000 Jahren hatte ein arkonidischer Dor'Athor[ii] namens Larsaf dieses System entdeckt und untersuchen lassen. Auf dem dritten Planeten hatte man eine intelligente Spezies entdeckt, die sehr starke Ähnlichkeiten mit den Arkoniden aufwies. Da sie auf einer Stufe der Eisenzeit standen, hatte die Kolonisationsbehörde eine Kolonisation des Planeten abgelehnt. Aber es war sowieso selten das die Kolonisationsbehörde einen Planeten in der Debara Hamtar[iii], außerhalb von Thantur'Log[iv], zur Kolonisation freigab.  
  
Jetzt jagte ihr Privat-Leka mit einem Prozent Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den blauen Planeten zu, der langsam vor ihr größer wurde. Alle in Flugrichtung zeigenden Impulstriebwerke liefen auf voller Kraft, um den dreißig Meter durchmessenden Diskus abzubremsen.  
  
Eine letzte Einstellung und sie sorgte für eine leichte Änderung der Flugrichtung. Die TUSSAN würde nur die obere Schicht der Atmosphäre streifen und dann in einer größeren Entfernung zum Planeten explodieren. Sie schaltete den Autopiloten ein und sprang aus dem Sessel. Sie schloß den Helm ihres Raumanzuges und ließ sich durch den deaktivierten Antigrav- Schacht eine Ebene tiefer fallen. Nur wenige Meter neben ihr konnte sie erkennen, wie eine der Wände langsam von dem Atombrand erfasst wurde und weiß glühte. Dann konnte sie einen dumpfen Schlag höhren, als sich der Atombrand durch einen Teil der Außenhülle gefressen hatte und die Atmosphäre des Leka in den Weltraum entwich.  
  
Dann sah sie die Rettungskapsel vor sich und checkte sie durch.  
  
"Verflucht!"  
  
Die Kapsel war ebenfalls sabotiert worden. Die Lebenserhaltung und die Prallfeldsysteme für den Wiedereintritt waren sabotiert worden. Und die Keramikkacheln des Notsystems waren beschädigt. Mit etwas Glück würde sie den Wiedereintritt überstehen. Aber wenn sie Pech hatte würde sie sterben.  
  
Tijana da[v] Traversan, Tochter von Nert[vi] Gaumerol da Traversan und derzeitige Tai'Laktrote-Dagor[vii] machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Als Arkonidin war sie Pragmatikerin. Vor ihrem inneren Auge lief ihr Leben ab. Ihre Kindheit, ihre Leben in einem Dagor[viii]-Kloster auf Iprasa, der Besuch der Galaktonautischen Akademie auf Iprasa, ihr Abschluß als beste des Jahrganges 18.234 da Ark[ix], ihr Aufstieg zur Tai'Laktrote-Dagor und das erste Treffen mit dem Tai Moas[x].  
  
Sie legte sich in die Kapsel und brückte den Abschußknopf. Mit einem Ruck wurde die Kapsel ins All geschleudert und Tijana konnte sofort die Effekte der Schwerelosigkeit spühren. Durch die Scheibe vor ihrem Gesicht konnte sie die blau-braun-weiße Kugel des dritten Planeten erkennen und einen Teil seines einzigen großen Mondes.  
  
'Ich bin zu schnell', dachte sie als sie die ersten Plasmaflammen der ionisierten Atmosphäre sah,' Und es wird langsam heiß.'  
  
Ein Blick zu ihren Füßen zeigte ihr warum. Dieser Teil der Kapsel glühte bereits rot und wurde langsam weiß.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mitte August 1991, irgendwo in Japan  
  
Genma Saotome saß neben der Grube, in der sein Sohn Ranma grade dabei war eine von Genma's Trainingsideen, das Neko-Ken, zu lernen. Er sah in den Nachthimmel.  
  
Er sah, wie eine Sternschnuppe aufleuchtete und etwas später konnte er einen kleinen Ball erkennen der schnell wieder verlöschte. Dann sah er weg. Warum hatte er dort hinaufgesehen? Ihn interessierte soetwas doch nicht.  
  
In der Grube, konnte Ranma ganz kurz die Sternschnuppe erkennen, bis eine der Katzen wieder in seinem Gesicht war und versuchte eine der Fischwürstchen zu erwischen.  
  
'Ich wünsche mir, daß mir jemand hilft,' dachte er voller Hoffnung, devor er das Bewustsein verlohr und das Neko-Ken die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
31. Juni 2001, Nerima, Tokio  
  
"WAS?"  
  
Der laute Schrei kam aus dem Wohnraum der Familie Tendo, in dem Soun Tendo, der Vater, grade eine Familienbesprechung abhielt.  
  
"Ein Verlobter?" fragte Akane, die jüngste Tochter, ihren Vater und schlug auf den Tisch, der beinahe in der Mitte zerbrach.  
  
"Ja, ein alter Trainingsfreund und ich haben diese Verlobung bereits vor eurer Geburt abgemacht."  
  
Die mittlere Tochter, Nabiki, sah ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
  
"Warscheinlich wart ihr beiden besoffen," stellte sie fest.  
  
"Ich hoffe er ist älter als ich," kam es von Kasumi, der Ältesten.  
  
"Wie sieht er denn aus?" fragte Nabiki.  
  
Soun zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte er.  
  
"Du hast.." stammelte Akane.  
  
"...keine Ahnung?" vervollständigte Nabiki.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nie getroffen."  
  
Seine drei Töchter sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Für alles was wir wissen, könnte dieser Typ hässlich wie die Nacht sein," stellte Nabiki fest," Und so einen sollen wir heiraten?"  
  
Soun wurde leicht nervös.  
  
"Es ist eine Sache der Familienehre."  
  
Bevor Akane oder Nabiki etwas erwiedern konnten, rettete ihn die Türklingel. Nabiki stand auf.  
  
"Ich gehe schon."  
  
Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, nur um von einer schwarz-weißen, felligen Wand begrüßt zu werden. Sie starrte sie an.  
  
"Grouf," machte die Wand und Nabiki sah nach oben.  
  
Direkt in das Gesicht der Wand.  
  
"AAAHHH," schrie sie im ersten Schock und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Bevor der Panda, das realisierte sie jetzt erst, irgendetwas machen konnte, wurde er zur Seite gedrängt. Hinter sich hörte Nabiki Soun, Kasumi und Akane. Als die drei zur Tür gestürmt kamen, konnten sie erkennen, daß sich jemand an dem Panda vorbeigedrängt hatte.  
  
"Lass daß, du willst doch etwa nicht, daß sie einen Herzinfakt bekommen?"  
  
Soun wurde sofort von einer solchen Freude übermannt, daß er völlig überhörte, daß die Stimme eindeutig weiblichen Ursprungs war. Er stürmte auf den Ursprung der Stimme zu und umarmte ihn herzhaft. So herhaft, daß man beinahe die Belastung auf die Knochen des Ziel's hören konnte.  
  
"Du bist endlich da," schrie Soun und begann damit die unmittelbare Umgebung unter Wasser zu setzen.  
  
"Dad, das ist ein Mädchen," sagte Nabiki.  
  
Soun's Wasserreservoir erschöpfte sich mit einem Mal und er beendete die Umarmung, um sein Zeil anzusehen. Es war wirklich eindeutig weiblich. Etwa einsachzig groß, lange silber-blonde, fast weiße Haare, rote Augen und ein sehr attraktives Gesicht. Sie trug ein rotes Seidenhemd mit chinesischem Motiv, eine schwarze Seidenhose und schwarze Slipper.  
  
"Aber...aber...Sohn..." stammelte er.  
  
Nabiki berührte mit einem Finger die rechte Brust des Mädchens.  
  
"Sieht das aus wie ein Sohn?" fragte sie.  
  
Damit verlohr Soun augenblicklich das Bewustsein.  
  
"Könntest du das lassen?" fragte das Mädchen.  
  
Sie stand auf.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma Saotome, 'Tschuldigung."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Langsam kam Soun wieder zu sich, mit einem kalten Waschlappen auf der Stirn.  
  
"Vater ist so enttäuscht," hörte er Kasumi sagen.  
  
"Enttäuscht?" fragte Nabiki und berührte ein weiteres Mal mit dem Finger die Brust von Ranma," Schöner Verlobter."  
  
"Würdest du das bitte lassen," sagte Ranma, diesmal etwas energischer," Und außerdem kann ich alles aufklähren."  
  
"Ach und wie?" fragte Nabiki skeptisch.  
  
Ranma sah Kasumi an.  
  
"Könnte ich vielleicht warmes und kaltes Wasser haben?" fragte Ranma freundlich.  
  
"Kaltes und warmes Wasser?" kam es von Akane," Wofür?"  
  
"Ich bin eigentlich kein Mädchen," sagte Ranma, während Kasumi aufstand um das Wasser zu hohlen.  
  
Nabiki verschränkte die Arme unter der Brust und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Du hättest mich da aber fast gehabt," sagte sie.  
  
Ranma hob eine Augenbraue, als sie Nabiki ansah.  
  
"Wieso? Enttäuscht, wenn ich ein Junge wäre?"  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
Soun sah dem ganzen nur wortlos zu. Sein Blick ging kurz zu dem Panda der neben Ranma saß. Schließlich kam Kasumi wieder zurück. Mit einem Kessel heißem Wasser und einem Glas kaltem. Ranma lächelte als sie den Kessel entgegen nahm.  
  
"Vielen Dank," sagte sie und leerte einen Teil des Wasser über ihrem Kopf, bevor der Panda nach dem Kessel greifen konnte.  
  
Die Tendo's starrten Ranma atemlos an, als aus dem silberblonden, rotäugigen, absolut super aussehendem Mädchen, ein nicht mindegut aussehender, schwarzhaariger, blauäugiger Junge wurde. Dann sahen sie wie der Panda heißes Wasser über sich schüttete und zu einem etwas untersetzten Mann in einem weißen Gi wurde.  
  
"Saotome," schrie Soun und sprang dem Mann entgegen.  
  
"Tendo," schrie der Mann und sprang Soun entgegen.  
  
Die beiden Männer umarmten sich und die anderen vier Anwesenden konnten Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Damit begannen sie umeinander zu tanzen und zu singen.  
  
"Zwei erwachsene Männer," sagte der Junge, der das Mädchen Ranme ersetzt hatte und hielt sich eine Hand vor das Gesicht.  
  
"Wie..." begann Akane, aber ihr fehlten die Worte.  
  
"Warten wir besser, bis die beiden Glückspilze sich beruhigt haben," sagte der Junge.  
  
Etwas später, genau waren es sechs Minuten, hörten die beiden Männer auf zu tanzen. Soun sah den Mann an.  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er.  
  
"Setzen wir uns besser," sagte der Mann.  
  
"Ich bin Genma Saotome," sagte er nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte," und das ist mein Sohn..."  
  
"Ranma," beendete Ranma den Satz.  
  
"Alles hat damit begonnen..." wollte Genma mit seiner Geschichte beginnen, wurde aber von einem Glas kaltem Wasser unterbrochen, daß ihn wieder in einen Panda verwandelte.  
  
Ranma sah ihn einfach nur lange an.  
  
"Du bist besser ruhig. Ich erzähle die Geschichte, bevor du sie zu sehr ausschmückst."  
  
*Etwas mehr Respekt vor deinem Vater*, stand auf einem Schild, das der Genma-Panda hochhielt.  
  
Ranma übersah das Schild.  
  
"Also, es hat damit begonnen, daß wir nach China gegangen sind, um dort ein paar Trainingsareale zu besuchen. Unter ihnen was Jusenkyo, ein Ort mit hunderten Quellen, von denen jede eine eigene Geschichte hat. Und jede dieser Quellen ist verflucht. Wenn man in eine hinein fällt, verwandelt man sich in das was in der Quelle ertrunken ist. In meinem Fall ein Mädchen, im Fall von Pops, ein Panda. Kaltes Wasser löst die Verwandlung aus, warmes Wasser macht sie wieder rückgängig."  
  
----------------------- [i] Tonta: arkonidisches Zeitmaß, eine Tonta entspricht 1,42 terranischen Stunden, Zentel Tonta = 8,52 Minuten, Hundertstel Tonta = 51,12 Sekunden, Tausenstel Tonta = 5,112 Sekunden [ii] Dor'Athor: (Raumschiffs)-Kommandant vierter Klasse (Schiffe bis 200m), auch Dreimondträger [iii] Debara Hamtar: 'Öde Insel', arkonidische Bezeichnung für die Milchstraße [iv] Thantur'Log: 'Thantor's Ziel', arkonidische Beziechnung für M13 bzw. NGC 6205 [v] da: Bezeichnug eines Adelstitels; entspricht dem 'von' [vi] nert/Nert: Namenspräfix des unteren arkonidischen Adels, auch als eigenständiger Titel 'Nert' verwendet im Sinne von Baron [vii] Tai'Laktrote-Dagor: 'Großmeister des Dagor' [viii] Dagor: 'All-Kampf'; Kampfkunst der Arkoniden, im weiteren Sinn die damit verbundene Philosophie/Lebenseinstellung [ix] da Ark: Arkonidische Zeitrechnung; Ein Arkonjahr = 313,58 terranische Tage [x] Tai Moas: wörtli. 'große Eins' in der Bedeutung 'Erster Großer von Arkon' = Imperator 


	8. Unbenannt

???  
  
AWarringer  
  
Prolog  
  
-----------------------------------------.  
  
Ich denke, ich fange einmal anders an um eine Story zu erzählen und dir, dem Leser, ein paar Background-Infos zu geben. Es gibt eine Theorie der Astrophysik, die besagt, daß es andere Universen gibt. Jetzt ist die Frage, wie man in ein anderes Universum gelangen kann. In vielen Sience Fiction Erzählungen werden die unglaublichsten Methoden verwendet, um die Interuniverselle Barriere zu durchbrechen. Nun, dies ist auch in dieser Story der Fall. Jemand hat diese Barriere zwischen zwei der Universen durchbrochen. Dieser jemand war kein geringerer als Ranma Saotome. Ich habe aber keine Lust groß zu erzählen was er in diesem Universum erlebt, eher was passiert, wenn er eine Möglichkeit findet zurückzukehren. Und darum habe ich diese Art des Anfags gewählt.  
  
Dieser Ranma hat die Barriere durchstoßen, als er mit seinem Vater Jusenkyo besucht und nachem der in die 'Quelle von ertrunkenem Mädchen' gefallen ist. Seine, oder besser ihre Wut hat dazu geführt, daß sie eine Ki-Aura aufgebaut hat, die mit der Magie von Jusenkyo reagiert hat und ein Portal unter ihr geöffnet hat, das in ein anderes Universum führte.  
  
In diesem Universum schrieb man das Jahr 2867 und die Menschheit war bereits vor einigen hundert Jahren zu den Sternen aufgebrochen und die Solare Union war nun einer der Major-Player im Saggitarius-Spiral-Arm der Milchstraße. Die Präsidentin der SU war Usagi Tsuniko, ehemal Sailor Moon, die sich gegen Kristall Tokio ausgesprochen hatte. Das hatte zu einem Bruch mit Uranus, Neptun und Pluto geführt, die das Sonnensystem verlassen hatten. Seit 2687, der ersten Legislaturperiode der SU mit Usagi als Präsidentin, bestand zwischen der SU und dem menschenähnlichen Volk der Kreval ein kalter Krieg der zeitweise zu einem heißen Krieg wurde. Greüchte besagten, daß die drei Sailor Senshi, die das System verlassen hatten, hinter dieser Verschlechterung der Beziehungen mit den Kerval steckten.  
  
Ranma tauchte während einer ruchigen Phase des kalten Krieges aus, mitten im Plenarsaal des Kapitols in Washington D.C., der Hauptstadt der SU. Sie wurde schnell als Attentäter der Kerval festgesetzt und einer der Senatoren, ein Physik-Professor vom MIT, konnte schnell Entwarung geben, nachdem ein Scan Ranma's gezeigt hatte, daß sie eine andere Quantensignatur hatte als andere Mateire in diesem Universum. Ranma lebte sich schnell ein und gewöhnte sich an den Fluch, wurde aber von dem Drang getrieben, nach Hause zu kommen. Aus diesem Grund begann er Physik zu studieren und machte seine Docktor-Arbeiten im Bereich der Quanten-, Hyper-, Subraum- und konventionellen Physik und begann mit Forschungen, um ein Gerät zu entwickeln, mit dem er heimkehren konnte. Während der Studienzeit bemerkte er, daß er nicht alterte. Eine Art Nebenwirkung des Universenwechsels, die seinen Körper dazu brachte, mit seinem Ki dem Alterunsprozess entgegen zu wirken.  
  
Einige Jahre später wurde ihm ein Lehrstuhl am UCLA angeboten den er annahm, um an besseres Equipment für seine Forschungen zu kommen. Zeitgleich studeirte er auch auf anderen Fachgebieten.  
  
Etwa dreißig Jahre nach seiner Ankunft, kam er auf eine andere Idee und besorgte sich ein Privatraumschiff, um bei anderen Völkern nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen dieses Universum zu verlassen. Seine Reise dauerte fast achtzig Jahre. Während dieser Zeit baute er einen oder besser eine Androidin, Rei. Ein etwa dreiundzwanzigjähriges Spiegelbild seines Fluches. Dabei sorgte er dafür, daß sie die selben Erfahrungen machen konnte wie ein Mensch, auf jedem Gebiet. Nach einigen Jahren war niemand in der Lage Rei von einem echten Menschen zu unterscheiden. Aber Ranma sah in Rei immer eine Tochter, während sie in Ranma einen Vater sah.  
  
Nach Ablauf dieser achtzig Jahre kehrte Ranma auf die Erde zurück, nahm seinen Lehrvertrag wieder auf und begann erneut mit Forschungen, um einige Ideen auszuprobieren, die er auf seiner Reise aufgeschnappt hatte.  
  
Diese Arbeit war nicht unbedingt mit Erflog beschienen und Ranma zog es nach weiteren 50 Jahren wieder in den Weltraum. Zwölf Jahre später entdeckte er durch Zufall im interstellaren Raum zwischen der galaktischen Hauptebene und dem Kugelsternhaufen M13 ein völlig intaktes Raumschiff, das antriebslos auf die Haupteben zutrieb. Er und Rei gingen an Bord und fanden mehrere tausend skelletierte Leichen der Besatzung vor.  
  
Später stellte sich heraus, daß dieses Schiff, ein kugelförmiges Gigantraumschiff mit 2,5 Kilometern Durchmesser, die 'Galaxy', der Prototyp eines Raumschiffes ser NeoGalaxy-Klasse aus einem anderen Universum war. Das führte dazu, daß sich Ranma in die Forschung stürzte und damit begann alle Systeme des Schiffes auseinader zu nehmen um herauszufinden, wie das Raumschiff in dieses Universum gelangt war. Ein Nebenprodukt dieser Forschungen, genauer gesagt seiner Forschungen an den Computer- und Waffensystemen gipfelte in dem Bau seines zweiten Androiden, Ami. Aber die Beziehung mit ihr entwickelte sich anders als die mit Rei. Genausergesagt verliebte sich Ami in Ranma und umgekehrt (vielleicht hätte Ranma sie nicht nach seiner Traumfrau bauen sollen).  
  
Bei diesen Forschungen berief sich Ranma auf das altterranische Seerecht, das inzwischen von vielen Völkern als Weltraumrecht anerkannt war, und die 'Galaxy' ging in seinen Besitz über. Ebenfalls bekam Ranma zwei weitere Assistenten, den, auf dem Mars gebohrenen, Thomas Paris und die Mitar Dao- Lin'Hey, eine Fellide vom zweiten Planeten von Bernard's Stern, die sich ebenfalls in Ranma verliebte.  
  
Tom war einer der sogenannten 'echten' Marsianer. In seinem Körper waren ein paar Gene aktiv, die ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit der ersten Einzeller waren und ihm erlaubten die hohe kosmische Strahlung auf dem Mars ohne Strahlenschutzanzug zu überstehen. Die Gene erzeugten einige Enzyme die Zerstöhrungen im Erbgut behoben und den Nebeneffekt hatten, auch die sogenannte Telomerase, die für das Altern zuständig war, mit zu regenerieren. Aus diesem Grunde alterten 'echte' Marsianer langsamer als andere Menschen. Wie alt sie wirklich wurden, war unbekannt, das bisher noch kein 'echter' Marsianer an Altersschwäche gestorben war.  
  
Dao's Volk hingegen war von Natur aus langlebig und Mitgleider ihrer Spezies errechten ohne Probleme ein Alter von fünfhundert Jahren. Das sie kein Prooblem mit Ami um Ranma hatte, lag daran, daß Ami für alles offen war und daß in Dao's Volk monogamie eher selten vorkam.  
  
Etwa einhundert Jahre nach dem Fund der 'Galaxy' und breiten Umbauten im Inneren (schließlich ist genug Platz vorhanden), war das Schiff bereit dieses Universum zu verlassen und in Ranmas Heimatuniversum zu fliegen.  
  
Damit beginnt diese Geschichte.  
  
---------------------------------------.  
  
"Alles Systeme online und laufen," kam es von Ami, die, wie alle, auf der Brücke der 'Galaxy' hinter ihrer Konsole saß.  
  
"Gut," sagte Ranma von seinem Komandosessel," Ausfahren der Vortex- Projektoren."  
  
Überall auf der über 78 Quadratkilometer großen Oberfläche der 'Galaxy' öffneten sich quadratmetergroße Schotten und kleine fünfziz Zentimeter hohe Projektorköpfe schoben sich ins Freie und formten ein Netzwerk mit fast eintausend Projektoren.  
  
"Alles Projektoren sind ausgefahren," meldete Dao," Projektorkopf 6-1-9 macht ein paar Probleme, aber Nathan gleicht das aus."  
  
Mit Nathan meinte Dao den Bordcomputer der 'Galaxy', den Ranma aufgerüstet hatte, nachdem die Rechenleistunf von Ami's Spezialsyntronik die Rechenleistung des alten Bordsyntronik um das dreifache überstiegen hatte.  
  
"Gut. Tom, informiere das Flottenkommando über eine eventuelle Hyperraumschockwelle."  
  
"Kein Problem, Doc," sagte Tom und stellte eine kurze Verbindung her.  
  
"Netzwerkverbindungen werden hergestellt," sagte Dao.  
  
Zwischen den benachbarten Projektorköpfen bauten sich blaue Energieströme auf, die das Schiff insgesammt wie ein Netz umschloss. 


	9. Back Again

Back again  
  
AWarringer  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Back to Earth  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
'Machen sie sich bereit für eine neue Erfahrung.'  
  
Outer Limits  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Es war ruhig über dem Trümmerfeld, das einmal der Tokioter Stadtteil Nerima gewesen war. Das Trümmerfeld dehnte sich über die gesamte Fläche Tokios aus und zeigte die Spuren mehrerer Gefechte, die um dieses Gebiet geführt wurde. Bombentrichter füllten das Gebiet genau so aus, wie die Spuren von Plasmawaffen und Laserbeschuss. Die traurigen Reste von Gebäuden waren zu neunzig Prozent zerstört. Zersiebt von Projektilen und teilweise zerschmolzen. Das selbe galt für die Wracks von Panzern, HumVes, Flugzeugen, Helikoptern und anderen Fahrzeugen.  
  
Aber dieser Ort war alles andere als bar allen Lebens. Die Natur hatte sich einen Teil des Trümmerfeldes zurückerobert. Und es gab einige Menschen, die selbst nach den Gefechten ihre alte Heimat nicht verlassen wollten und immer noch hier lebten. Es waren nicht viele Menschen, aber sie waren hart im nehmen.  
  
Aber hätte ihnen jemand vor sechs Jahren gesagt, dass sie heute so leben würden, hätten sie ihnen nicht geglaubt. Die meisten hätten gesagt: 'Das kommt schon nicht so weit. Schließlich lebt Ranma Saotome hier.'  
  
Das hätte möglicherweise gestimmt, aber Ranma Saotome war vor fünfeinhalb Jahren verschwunden, beinahe sieben Monate bevor es begonnen hatte. Aber wenn man jetzt in die Richtung sah, in der Shinjuku oder Jubaan lagen, konnte man statt es Tokio Tower eine riesige Pyramide erkennen, die von kleineren Gebäuden umringt war und von der ab und an kleine schwarze Punkt aufstiegen.  
  
Es war beinahe ein Idyll. Und in dieses Idyll kam Bewegung, als sich eine blaue zweidimensionale Vortex öffnete, etwa dort, wo die Ruinen des Tendo Dojo standen. Aus dieser Vortex fielen drei menschliche, eine drakonische und eine tierische Gestalt.  
  
Die drakonische Gestalt gehörte einem etwa vier Meter hohen Wesen, das aussah, wie ein westlicher Drache, der aufrecht auf seinen Hinterläufen ging. Er hatte aber nur einen kurzen Hals und seine beiden Schwingen hatten eine Gesamtspannweite von benahe zwanzig Metern. Seine Haut besaß eine rot- braune Farbe und seine reptiloiden Augen waren gelb-grün. Er trug eine erdfarbenen, hautengen Anzug mit mehreren Abzeichen, auf dem verschiedenste technische Gerätschaften angebracht waren. Zwischen seinen Schwingen trug er, über einem, mit dem Anzug verbundenen Tornister, ein etwa zweieinhalb Meter langes Schwert, das an ein Katana erinnerte und über der rechten Schulter ein ebenso langes und bestimmt 300kg schweres Strahlgewehr.  
  
Das Tier war ein Wolf, ein großer grauer Wolf. Das einzige Besondere an ihm war sein breites schwarzes Halsband.  
  
Zwei der Menschen waren Frauen, der dritte ein Mann. Eine der Frauen war eine Afroamerikanerin von etwa zwanzig Jahren mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Sie trug nur Bluejeans, Turnschuhe, ein blaues Tanktop und eine UCLA-Collage Jacke. An ihrer Hüfte hing ein gut zu erkennendes Halfter mit einer chromblitzenden Dessert Eagle. Etwas das nicht zu ihr passte, war der hölzerne Stab, mit einem Kristall an der Spitze, den sie in der rechten Hand hatte.  
  
Die zweite Frau war, von ihrem Gesicht her, eine Japanerin, Anfang Zwanzig. Sie hatte weiße Haare, die sie mittellang trug und leuchtend rote Augen. Sie trug ein Outfit, ähnlich dem Outfit von Trinity aus 'Matrix', schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Oberteil und ein langer schwarzer Mantel.  
  
Der Mann war ebenfalls Japaner, ebenfalls Anfang Zwanzig, mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren, die er in einem kurzen Zopf trug, und blau-grauen Augen. Er trug etwas, was auf den ersten Blick aussah, wie ein Bikeroutfit, eine braune Lederhose, braune Lederjacke mit stehendem Kragen, feste Lederstiefel und ein rotes T-Shirt unter der Jacke. An seinem Gürtel hingen einige Geräte. Eines von ihnen sah aus wie ein Tricorder und ein zweites wie ein Phasor. Er hatte ein weiteres Gerät in seiner Hand, über dem ein kleines Hologramm schwebte.  
  
"Ich hasse diese Art von Landung," stellte die Afroamerikanerin fest.  
  
"Besser als im Wasser," sagte der Japaner.  
  
"Was regt ihr euch so auf?" fragte die Weißhaarige," Wir hatten schließlich mehr als genug Zeit uns ans Sliden zu gewöhnen."  
  
Sie sahen sich an ihrem Ankunftsort um.  
  
"Ziemlich trostlos," sagte der Japaner.  
  
Die anderen nickten. Der Drache sah sich etwas genauer um.  
  
"Es wäre möglich, dass wir hier das ein oder andere Problem bekommen, Zhdopan," sagte er zu der Weißhaarigen.  
  
Die Weißhaarige sah den Drachen an, wobei sie eine Augenbraue hochzog.  
  
"Danke, Sokrates," sagte sie.  
  
"Wo sind wir eigentlich," kam es von dem Wolf, wobei die wohlmodulierte Stimme aus einer kleinen schwarzen Box an seinem Halsband kam.  
  
Der Mann hob das Gerät hoch, das er in der Hand hatte. Er bekam große Augen, als der die Kanji auf dem Holodisplay sah. Er machte einige Eingaben auf dem Gerät und sah wider auf das Display. Er sah die Weißhaarige an.  
  
"Wir sind zu Hause," sagte er leise," Wir sind in unserer Heimatquantenrealität, Nabiki."  
  
Die Weißhaarige starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Zeig mal her, Ranma," sagte sie und griff nach dem Gerät in seinen Händen.  
  
Sie sah auf das Display und erstarrte kurz. Dann sah sie sich langsam um.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein," flüsterte sie," Das Ding muss fehlerhaft sein."  
  
Ranma schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, der D-Hopper arbeitet so perfekt wie immer."  
  
"Was ist dann hier passiert?" fragte die Afroamerikanerin.  
  
"Keinen Schimmer."  
  
"Ranma!!" schrie jemand hinter ihnen.  
  
Sie drehten sich um. Sokrates riss sein Gewehr von der Schulter und richtete es auf den Sprecher. Es war ein junger Japaner Anfang Zwanzig, mit wilden, schwarzen Haaren, die er mit einem schwarz-gelben Stirnband bändigte, in einem ockerfarbenen Hemd und schwarzen Hosen. Er rannte auf Ranma zu.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
Ranma war zu perplex. Erst kamen er und Nabiki in ihre Heimat, nur um sie zerstört vorzufinden und dann rannte Ryoga auf sie zu. Sokrates legte sein Gewehr an und zielte.  
  
"Nicht," sagte Nabiki bestimmt.  
  
Der Drache nickte und senkte das Gewehr, hielt es aber schussbereit. Entgegen allen Erwartungen umarmte Ryoga Ranma, als er ihn erreicht hatte.  
  
"Du bist wieder da," sagte er.  
  
Ryoga strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Ranma sah Nabiki an.  
  
"Ich habe so das Gefühl, wir sind in der Twilight Zone."  
  
Er sag Ryoga an.  
  
"Was zum Geier ist hier los?"  
  
Die Pupillen von Sokrates Augen wurden kleiner und Ryoga konnte es sehr gut erkennen. Er griff sein Gewehr, das eigentlich schon als kleines Schiffs- Energiegeschütz durchgehen konnte, fester.  
  
"Das würde ich auch gerne wissen," sagte er," Ich lasse nicht zu dass der Tai'Laktrote-Dagor etwas zustößt."  
  
Nabiki schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sokrates," sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme," ich kann mich alleine verteidigen. Ich habe schließlich zwei Zokus mit bloßen Händen zu Schrott verarbeitet."  
  
Damit realisierte Ryoga zum ersten Mal, dass Ranma nicht allein war.  
  
"Wer..."  
  
Nabiki hob eine Hand.  
  
"Hi, P-Chan."  
  
Ryoga sah Nabiki an.  
  
"Nabiki?..."  
  
Sie lächelte. Ryoga sah Ranma wieder an. Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern. Er deutete auf Sokrates.  
  
"Eine lange Geschichte. Darf ich vorstellen, Sokrat, wir nennen ihn aber Sokrates. Er ist ein Vritra. Er war der Leibwächter von Tijana da Traversan, der arkonidischen Dagor-Großmeisterin, bevor sie um Leben kam und ihr Bewusstsein mit dem von Nabiki verschmolzen ist. Seitdem ist er Nabiki's Leibwächter. Daher hat Nabiki auch jetzt weiße Haare und rote Augen."  
  
Ryoga sah Sokrates genau an. Dann deutete Ranma auf die Afroamerikanerin.  
  
"Andrea DeFrey. Sie ist Magierin. Wir haben sie in ihrer Heimat vor einem Attentat durch Sailor Pluto gerettet, die ein Magiemonopol für die Sailor Senshi wollte. Da sie all ihre Freunde verloren hat, ist sie mit uns gekommen. Sie hat etwas für Handfeuerwaffen übrig."  
  
Ryoga's Blick fiel auf Andrea. Erst auf ihren Stab, dann auf die Dessert Eagle, die in ihrem offenen Halfter steckte.  
  
"Nenn' mich Andy," sagte Andrea und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Und das ist Mike. Er ist so eine Art Cyborg, aus einer Welt, in der der Kalte Krieg selbst 2001 noch existierte. Mike war der Prototyp für eine Art Spion. Ausgesetzt in der UdSSR sollte er sich in die Nähe von Stützpunkten Informationen sammeln. Er ist mit uns gekommen, nachdem er von radikalen Tierschützern befreit wurde."  
  
Der Wolf sah Ryoga an.  
  
"Guten Tag."  
  
"Leute, das ist Ryoga Hibiki, ein alter Freund von mir."  
  
Ryoga lächelte unsicher. Sokrates sah ihn an.  
  
"Was ist hier los?"  
  
Ryoga schluckte. Selbst für jemanden wie ihn, war der Anblick des Vritra etwas was Angst auslöste. Und der Blick von Sokrates verstärkte dieses Gefühl nur. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er sich um und setzte sich auf den Rest der Mauer, die das Tendo Dojo umgeben hatte.  
  
"Es hat sieben Monate nach eurem Verschwinden begonnen. Zehn Raumschiffe sind über der Erde aufgetaucht und haben uns angegriffen. Sie haben etwas davon gesagt, das zurück zu hohlen, was ihnen gehört. Sie nennen sich Goa'Uld. Parasiten, die sich zu Göttern emporgeschwungen haben. Wir haben ihnen nicht sher viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt, aber auf Aogajima hat sich der Widerstand formiert. Die Rest von allen Armeen der Erde. Irgendeine Art von Kraftfeld schützt die Insel vor den Goa'Uld."  
  
"Was ist mit meinen Schwestern," fragte Nabiki.  
  
"Kasumi ist beim ersten Angriff von den Goa'Uld erschossen worden und Akane wurde von ihnen Entführt."  
  
Er ließ den Kopf sinken und man konnte sehen, wie ein Paar Tränen auf den Boden fielen.  
  
"Jetzt ist sie eine von ihnen. Die Frau von Apophis, dem Goa'Uld der hier das Sagen hat."  
  
Sie blieben einige Zeit ruhig.  
  
"Und was jetzt?"  
  
Andy sah in die Luft und deutete auf drei Punkte am Himmel, die schnell näher kamen.  
  
"Wir kümmern uns erst mal um die," sagte sie und murmelte dann etwas.  
  
Ryoga sah hoch und verlor etwas Farbe.  
  
"Todesgleiter."  
  
Sokrates hob sein Gewehr, breitete seine Schwingen aus und stieß sich ab. Eine kurze Handbewegung zu den Kotrollen seines Anzuges am Gürtel, aktivierte seinen persönlichen Schutzschirm und das kleine Pulsationstriebwerk, das ihn sofort beschleunigte.  
  
"Ihr kriegt auf dem Boden besuch," sagte er über Funk, als die ersten Plasmabälle von Stabwaffen in den magischen Schild von Andy schlugen.  
  
"Jaffar," sagte Ryoga und machte sich bereit.  
  
Ranma sah die Jafar an und lächelte breit. Er schloss seine Jacke und berührte den hochstehenden Kragen. Jacke und Hose schienen zu explodieren, als sich die künstlichen Muskeln von Ranma's AMS Mk II kurz aufblähten. Dann griff er nach dem Phasor und stürmte auf die Jaffar zu.  
  
Nabiki griff unter ihren Mantel und zog ein Katana-ähnliches Schwert hervor, dessen Klinge sofort grün zu leuchten begann. Andy dagegen zog ihre Dessert Eagle, bereit jeden Jaffar zu erschießen, der es zum Schild schaffte.  
  
Ryoga starrte sie erst nur an, um sich dann fertig zu machen.  
  
Sokrates schoss durch die Formation der acht Todesgleiter und zog hinter ihnen eine extrem enge Kurve, die kein Flugzeug oder Gleiter fliegen konnte, während die Gleiter versuchten ihn ins Visier zu nehmen. Bereits nach den ersten zehn Sekunden des Luftkampfes, konnte Sokrates sagen, dass sich die Piloten sehr gut mit ihren Maschinen auskannten. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er seine Schwingen einzog, sich in der Luft drehte und einen Gleiter über sich ins Visier nahm, der kurz darauf von einem Plasma-Impuls zerrissen wurde. Dann fiel er fünfzig Meter, bevor er seine Schwingen wider ausbreitete und sich abfing.  
  
Ranma und Nabiki schossen inzwischen in die etwa dreißig Jaffar. Ranma schoß mit seinem Pasor und schlug auf die Jaffar ein, während Nabiki's Schwert die Jaffar zerteilte, wie ein warmes Messer kalte Butter. Ranma wurde mehr als einmal von den Stabwaffen getroffen, aber die Treffer schwärzten das Material des AMS nur. Nabiki dagegen wich jedem einzelnen Schuss aus, indem sie aus dem Weg teleportierte. Dieser Trick basierte ausschließlich auf dem Wissen, das sie von Tijana hatte.  
  
Das Gefecht dauerte grade einmal fünf Minuten, dann standen sie wieder zusammen.  
  
"Wir sollten besser machen, dass wir hier weg kommen," sagte Andy.  
  
Ryoga nickte.  
  
"Furrikan steht noch. Wir können und da verstecken."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Nach einigen Minuten betraten sie die Ruinen von Furrikan. Ryoga hatte recht gehabt. Ein großer Teil des Gebäudes stand noch, darunter die Turnhalle. 


	10. Kollision

Kollision (Arbeitstitel)  
  
Prolog 1  
  
Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit (entschuldigung Stephen)  
  
---------------------  
  
Am 11. September 2002, ein Jahr nach den Terroranschlägen von El Kaida gegen die USA, kam es zu einer weitaus größeren Katastrophe, die die ganze Erde betraf. Ein Phänomen das extrem selten ist und nur schwer physikalisch oder magisch zu beschreiben ist. Die Kollision zweier paralleler Realitäten. Die eine Realität entsprach einer häufig existierenden Erd-Standart- Realität, mit einer technologischen Entwicklung und einer so gut wie nicht existierenden Magie, mit einigen Änderungen. Die zweite Realität entsprach einer zweiten weniger häufigen Erd-Standart- Realität, in der die technologische Ebene fast gänzlich zugunsten der magischen Ebene vernachlassigt wurde. Eine gewissermaßen gewöhnliche Swords&Sorcery-Realität. Bei der Kollision wurde die schwache magische Realität von der stärkeren technologischen Realität absorbiert. Nur durch den vorherigen Schutz durch Magier konnte ein Genozid an den Rassen der magischen Realität durch die Kollision verhindert werden. Es folgten mehrere Jahre Anarchie und Chaos, bis sich die neuentstandene Realität stabilisierte. Es kam im Zuge der Kollision mehr als 4 Milliarden Tote.  
  
Heute, am 12. Juni 2265, ist die Welt stabil. Magie hat sich neben der Technologie etabliert und es entstand ebenfalls Technomagie und Magitech. Technomagie ist Magie realisiert mit technologischer Hilfe, Magitech Technologie, die durch Magie verbessert oder unterstützt wird. Ebenso haben sich die übergegagenen Rassen neben den Menschen, die immer noch die Mehrheit der Erdbevölkerung stellen, in die Gesellschaft integriert.  
  
Kommen wir nun zu den Major-Playern auf der Erde des dreiundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.  
  
Zum einen wäre da die City-Koalition, eine Koalition von Ost- und Westküstenstädten der ehemaligen USA, die einzeln gewissermaßen einen eigenen Staat repräsentieren. Jede der Städte ist demokratisch regiert und hat mehrere Mitgleider im Senat der Koalition, der in der Weltraumstadt D.C. tagt, die magisch gehalten eintausend Kilometer über den Ruinen von Washington D.C. schwebt. Während die einzelnen Städte über eigene Militäreinheiten verfügen, besitzt die Koalition als ganzes über ein von den Städten unabhängiges Militär. Viele Städte weiter im Landesinneren, wie z.B. Las Vegas oder Rino, sind zu Garnisonen ausgebaut um den Städtebund vor den kleineren Republiken und Köngireichen im Landesinneren zu schützen. Ebenso zählen Hawaii, Midway und Teile der Philipinen zur Koalition und wurden gewissermaßen zu Festungen ausgebaut. Die City-Koalition ist technologisch, magisch, moralisch und ökonomisch am weitesten entwickelt.  
  
Ein zweiter Major-Player ist Kristall Tokyo, das Japan, sowie große Teile Chinas, kleine Teile Sibiriens und Teile von Südostasien umfasst. KT wurde in den Wirren der Katastrophe, von ehemaligen 'Superhelden' den Sailor Senshi, gegründet. Die Regierungsform von KT ist eine matriarchisch, absolutistische Monarchie, die die Herrschaft über die gesammte Erde für sich beansprucht und versucht, diesen Anspruch in unterschiedlichster Weise durchzusetzen. Während in den meisten anderen Ländern und Staaten die anderen Rassen in die Gesellschaft integriert wurden, werden sie in KT meist als 'Böse' ausgegrenzt und in KZ's, ähnlich den Vernichtungslagern des Dritten Reiches im Zwanzigsten Jahrhundert, abgeschoben. In der Anfangszeit von KT waren Queen Serenety und die Senshi noch halbwegs umgänglich, haben inzwischen allerdings sämtliche Skrupel verloren und verfolgen ohne Skrupel ihre Ziele. Normale Menschen werden mit Hilfe von Magie in einem drogenrauschähnlichen Glückszustand gehalten. Soldaten und Krieger befinden sich in einem drogenrauschähnlichen Berserkerzustand. KT ist magisch und ökonomisch weit entwickelt, vernachlässigt aber technologische und moralische Aspekte.  
  
Ein weiteren Major-Player stellt Neu-Preusen, das 2031 im Bereich von Berlin gegründet wurde. Die Regierungsform entspricht einer parlamentarischen Monarchie, dessen Oberhaupt der Kaiser ist. Hauptstadt von Neu-Preusen ist Berlin. Preusen umfasst ganz Europa und Teile des ehemaligen Russland. Das Militär von Preusen ist eines der am weitesten entwickelten der Erde. Neu-Preusen ist technologisch, ökonomisch und moralisch hoch entwickelt und vernachlässigt nur magische Aspekte.  
  
KT befindet sich zur Zeit in einem permanenten Kriegszustand mit der City- Koalition und Neu-Preusen, wobei die City-Koalition und Neu-Preusen einen Allianz-Vertrag unterschrieben haben und sich gegenseitig unterstützen.  
  
Ein interessantes Fakt ist, daß die Allianz aus Neu-Preusen und der City- Koalition einen Agenten, Codename 'Topaz' in den hohen Reihen von KT sitzen haben. Gerüchte besagen, daß es sich bei 'Topaz' um Sailor Saturn handeln soll.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kollision (Arbeitstitel)  
  
Prolog 2  
  
Leben  
  
--------------------------------  
  
12. Juni 2265, Laborkomplex 3, Hiroshima  
  
Mit einer echten Vorfreude wartete Dr. Yoshi Ikamura auf die Ankunft seiner beiden Versuchsobjekte, die er im Aftrag ihre Majestät Königin Serenety und der Sailor Senshi in die stärksten Waffen umwandeln sollte, die auf der Erde existierten. Extra für diesen Zweck hatte Ikamura mehrere neue Technologien entwickelt, das heist in Wirklichkeit hatte er sie in Neu- Preusen und der City-Koalition stehlen lassen und mit ihnen ein wenig herumexperimentiert.  
  
Er sah vor sich auf den Bildschirm, wo er die Hauptphasen des Experimentes aufgelistet hatte. Die vollständige Löschung des Gedächtnisses, die Behandlung mit Drachengenen, die Verbindung des Gehirns mit einigen Computersystemen, teilweise Magitech, die Implantation von Magitech und anderen Systemen und zum Abschluß die Gedächtnisimplantation, die in der vollständigen Kontrollierbarkeit der Versuchsobjekte durch die Senshi gipfeln würde.  
  
Dann öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Labor und seine Assistenten kamen mit zwei Schwebeplattformen in den Raum. Auf jeder Plattform lag ein etwa achtzehnjähriges Mädchen, das mit Hilfe von Metallbändern auf der Plattform fixiert war.  
  
Zuerst sah sich Ikamura seine beiden Versuchsobjekte an. Beide Mädchen waren etwa gleichgroß und eindeutig japanischer Herrkunft. Eines der Mädchen hatte rote Haare mit einem Zopf und das andere blaue Haare. Beide waren ohne Bewußtsein.  
  
Dann sah er seine rechte Hand Hiromi Nakaya an. Sie nickte.  
  
"Sie sind beide in einem hervorragenden physischen und psychischem Zustand. Extra für dieses Projekt hat uns Sailor Pluto erlaubt zwei Objekte aus einer anderen Realität zu entführen."  
  
Ikamura lächelte. Pluto stand wirklich voll und ganz hinter dem Projekt.  
  
"Die Rothaarige schien unter einer Art Fluch zu leiden, aber wir konnten ihn beheben."  
  
Ikamura nickte und klatschte dann in die Hände.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal beginnen," sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
------------------------------  
  
13. Januar 2266, Laborkomplex 3, Hiroshima  
  
Captain Dan Stenson sah zu seinen Kammeraden der 31. Special Forces der City-Koalition.  
  
"Uhrenvergleich," sagte er," 21 45 Uhr."  
  
Die anderen sahen auf ihre Uhren und nickten. Stenson nickte, zog seine Maske ins Gesicht und warf den Arm nach vorne.  
  
"Los!"  
  
Auf dieses Kommando hin rannten die zehn Soldaten im Schutze der Nacht, High-Tech Stealth-Systemen und guter alter Schutzmagie auf den Drahtzaun zu, der den Laborkomplex umgab.  
  
Ihr Einsatz war verdammt riskant. Aber wenn die Informationen von Topaz stimmten, entwickelte Kristall Tokio hier ein neuartiges Waffensystem, das vielleicht die Wende im Krieg zugunsten von KT schieben würde. Also sollte das 31. reingehen, alle Unterlagen sicherstellen, die Wissenschaftler neutralisieren, wenn möglich den oder die Prototypen mitgehen lassen und den Komplex vernichten.  
  
Wortlos gingen die Männer ihren Aufgaben nach. Schalteten Wachen aus, drangen in Labors ein, knackten Datenbänke und installierten Sprengsätze aus C4 und Thermit.  
  
Stenson ging mit zwei seiner Leute, Gunnary Sergeant Mike Harlow, einem Menschen wie Stenson, und Sergeant Nil'Kan, einem elvischen Battlemagier, direkt in die Höhle des Drachen. Zu Dr. Ikamura's Hauptlabor, in dem sich der Prototyp befinden mußte.  
  
"Leader, Blue one. Sicherheitszentrale gesichert," kam es über Funk.  
  
Stenson nickte. Damit war der Weg frei. Harlow brachte, einen kleinen Sprengsatz am Türschloß an, während Nil'Kan lauschte und sich bereit machte eine Flasch-Bang in das Labor zu werfen.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als mache der Docktor Überstunden," sagte er leise und zog den Stift der Flash-Bang ohne den Spannhahn los zu lassen.  
  
Stenson nickte und zählte mit seinen Fingern von drei runter auf eins. Als er bei eins angekommen war, zündete Harlow den Sprengsatz und die Tür brach aus ihren Angeln. Ohne Verzögerung warf Nil'Kan die Flash-Bang in den Raum. Sofort nachdem die Flash-Bang losgegangen war, stürmten sie das Labor und schossen auf die anwesenden Menschen.  
  
Ikamura und zwei seiner Assistenten starben, bevor sie überhaupt wußten was los war.  
  
Die drei Koalitions-Soldaten rannten sofort auf die Konsolen zu. Stenson griff nach den verschiendenen Papieren, während sich Harlow in den Computer hackte. Nil'Kan dagegen sah sich etwas genauer im Raum um.  
  
Er erkannte sofort die beiden grünlich leuchtenden Röhren, in denen zwei junge Frauen schwebten.  
  
"Captain," sagte er.  
  
Stenson sah hoch und sah die beiden jungen Frauen, eine mit roten und eine mit blauen Haaren.  
  
"Verdammt," hörte er von Harlow.  
  
Er sah ihn an.  
  
"Was," fragte er.  
  
Harlow deutete auf die beiden Frauen.  
  
"Sie sollen die neue Waffen sein."  
  
"Was?" schrie Stenson auf.  
  
"Wir haben grade so verhindert, daß sie installiert werden konnten."  
  
'Installiert werden' war ein Fachbegriff, der speziell für diesen Zweck entstanden ist. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das KT versuchte, menschliche Waffen zu bauen. Und jedes Mal hatten sie das Gedächtnis gelöscht und ihnen bei der 'Installation' ein Neues gegeben.  
  
Stenson entschied sich schnell.  
  
"Wir nehmen sie mit. Sollen sich die Leute in L.A. die Köpfe darüber zerbrechen."  
  
Harlow und Nil'Kan nickten. Während Harlow weiter die Dateien auf dem Terminal kopierte, befreiten Stenson und Nil'Kan die beiden Frauen aus den Zylindern.  
  
"Auf zum Treffpunkt," sagte Stenson wenige Augenblicke später.  
  
Damit sprinteten sie, mit den beiden jungen Frauen im Gepäck zum Treffpunkt, dem Punkt, an dem die Operation begonnen hatte.  
  
Sechs Minuten später hatten sie den Treffpunkt erreicht und Nil'Kan bereitete einen Teleportationskreis vor, der sie direkt nach L.A. bringen sollte, nachdem sie auf Umwegen hierhergekommen waren.  
  
Innehalb der nächsten drei Minuten trafen auch die anderen sieben Soldaten ein. Stenason nickte und drückte einen Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung. In einer gewalltigen Kette von Detonationen wurde der Laborkomplex vollständig vernichtet und die 31. Special Forces erreichte L.A.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
7. September 2266, Area 7, Truppenübungsgelände der City-Koalitionsarmee, nordwestlich von Las Vegas  
  
Es fand eine gewalltige Schlacht statt. Eine Schlacht zwischen einer Armee aus ROV's (remote operated vehicle) und zwei scheinbar harmlosen Frauen.  
  
Beide Frauen trugen eine schwere Einsatzrüstung unbekannter Bauart mit Koalitions-Kennfarben und Markierungen, darunter das alte Amerikanische Sternenbanner, dessen Sternenanzahl inzwischen für die Anzahl der Städte stand die Mitgleider der Koalition waren.  
  
Keine der beiden Frauen schien auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen, wenn man von dem Aufgewirbeltem Dreck einmal absah. Vor ihnen bauten sich immerwieder Kraftfelder magischer und technoloigscher Herkunft auf und wenn ein Projektil oder Zauber durchkommen sollte, prallte er an dem helmlosen Panzer wirkungslos ab.  
  
Eine der Frauen war ein etwa einsfünfundsiebzig großer Rotschopf mit einem Zopf, der bis kurz unter den Halsansatz reichte und hinter ihrem Kopf hin und her flog. Ihre babyblauen Augen hatten die Härte von Qualitätstahl und sahen auf die angreifenden ROV's. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Genau so wenig wie das ihrer Freundin. Genau so groß wie der Rotschopf, hatte sie blaue Haare und braune Augen. Bei beiden konnte man, trotz ihrer Eisatzrüstungen, ihre wohlgeformten Körper erkennen.  
  
Der Rotschopf hatte ein Übergroßes Gewehr in der Hand, daß einer Vulkan- Gatling in Original-Größe entsprach, allerdings ein Kaliber von dreißig Milimetern verwendete und zehntausend Schuß pro Minute abgab. Die Blauhaarige dagegen hatte eine Kanone in Händen, die um einiges größer war. Es hatte ein Kaliber von bestimmt 50 Milimetern und feuerte alle 0.5 Sekunden einen Aluminiumstreifen mit beinahe Lichtgeschwindigkeit ab.  
  
Beide brachten ernsthafte Verluste unter die ROV's. Schleißlich schien dem Rotschopf die Munition auszugehen und sie ließ die Gatling fallen, die sofort verschwand. In der selben Sekunde materialisierte sie ein Strahlengewehr und ein Schwert mit einer Monofilamentschneide, das durch besten Stahl schneiden konnte, wie durch Luft, und stürmte mit einem lauten wortlosen Schrei auf die ersten ROV's zu, die sie erreicht hatten.  
  
Dieses Schauspiel dauerte nur ganze fünf Minuten, dann waren die beiden Frauen von den Wracks der ROV's umringt. Neben ihnen materialisierte mit einem Mal ein Mann. Die Härte verschwand aus den Augen der beiden Frauen und sie lächelten den Mann an.  
  
"Rena, Ami, ihr habt euch prima geschlagen," sagte er.  
  
"Prima geschlagen?" fragte Rena, der Rotschopf," Wir haben der 4. Remote Division den Arsch aufgerissen. Und das sollen die besten sein?"  
  
Die Blauhaarige, Ami sah Rena kurz an.  
  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten den Truppen von Serenety zu begegnen," sagte sie," Und sie fertig zu machen."  
  
Der Mann lächelte. Rena und Ami waren Anfang des Jahres nach L.A. in ein Labor gebracht worden und man hatte herausgefunden, das die beiden das Waffenprojekt darstellten, von dem Topaz berichtet hatte. Anstatt sie auszuschalten hatte der Kommandant der Koalitionsstreitkräfte befohlen sie aufzuwecken und ihnen alles mitzuteilen. Sie hatten es relativ gelassen aufgenommen, waren aber dann explodiert als sie erfahren hatten, was Ikamura mit ihnen gemacht hatte. Sie hatten sich aber schnell wieder beruhigt und wollten gegen KT kämpfen, aus freien Stücken. Das Oberkommando hatte eigewilligt und die beiden hatten in den letzten Monaten gelernt mit ihren neuen Möglichkeiten umzugehen. Heute war der letzte große Test der beiden, nachdem sie beriets ihre magischen Fähigkeiten unter Beweisgestellt hatten.  
  
"Das dachte ich mir," sagte der Mann und machte eine Handbewegung.  
  
Mit dieser Handbewegung verschwanden sie und tauschten in einem Beobachtungbunker zehn Kilometer entfernt wieder auf. 


	11. LFTRanma 12

LFT-Ranma ½  
  
Awarringer  
  
AN: Es gibt so viele Fics, in denen Ranma in einem anderen Universum, meist Anime spielt, also habe ich mir gedacht, wieso nicht im Perry Rhodan- Universum. Es überbrückt fast 4000 Jahre einer alternativen menschlichen Geschichte und ist extrem High-Tech. Ich liebe High-Tech. Ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich die Charaktere verändern musste, damit sie in die Zeit passen, in die ich sie stecke. So wird Kasumi Medizin studieren, da es normal ist Haushaltsroboter einzusetzen. Ebenso werden Menschen in dieser Zeit etwa doppelt so alt wie heute und altern langsamer. Falls ich zu viele Fremdworte aus dem Perry Rhodan-Universum verwende, möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich versuche die Begriffe in einem Anhang pro Kapitel zu erklären. Aber nun zur Story.  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Hier ist Ranma  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Es war ein ruhiger Morgen im Stadtteil Nerima des Tokyo-Megaplex am 12. Januar 1245 NGZ. Ein relativ ruhiger Morgen.  
  
"WAAAS?"  
  
Bis grade eben. Dieser Schrei, der selbst einen schlafenden Okrill wecken würde, kam aus einem traditionell japanischen Haus, mit angeschlossenem Dojo, das um etwa 1202 NGZ während einer der vielen Modewellen gebaut worden war und von dem es viele Häuser in Nerima gab. Das einzige besondere an diesem Haus war das angeschlossene Ladefeld für zwei dreißig Meter Space Jets.  
  
Im Inneren des Hauses saßen ein etwa achtzig jähriger Mann mit seinen drei Töchtern. Der Mann war eindeutig Terraner, bei seinen drei Töchtern konnte man da nicht so sicher sein, denn alle drei hatten rote Augen, was darauf schließen ließ, daß sie wahrscheinlich zur Hälfte arkonidischer Herkunft waren.  
  
"Ein Verlobter!?" fragte die jüngste der drei, die blau-weiße Haare hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihren Schwestern, die wie ihr Vater dunkelbraune Haare hatten.  
  
"Dad, wir sind nicht mehr im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert alter Zeitrechnung," sagte die Zweitälteste," Wir sind im dreizehnten Jahrhundert NGZ. Ich glaube nicht, daß so etwas ganz legal ist."  
  
"Nabiki hat recht, Dad," sagte die Älteste," Und außerdem habe ich schon jemanden."  
  
Nabiki sah Kasumi an und lächelte.  
  
"Und zwar den netten Mediker von nebenan," sagte sie," aber trotzdem. Wie sieht er aus. Ist er süß?"  
  
Soun zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung."  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung," wiederholte Akane.  
  
Soun setze ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Ich habe ihn nie getroffen."  
  
Bevor noch irgendetwas anderes gesagt werden konnte, war das leichte Rauschen eines Gravojet-Triebwerkes zu hören.  
  
Nabiki sah kurz nach draußen.  
  
'Sind die Tompsons etwa schon zurück? Sie hatten unsere Jet doch für drei Wochen gemietet.'  
  
Sie sah nach draußen und wurde eines besseren belehrt. Dort landete nicht die WILDFIRE der Tendos, sondern eine kleinere zwanzig Meter Space Jet. Nabiki, die sich sehr gut mit de verschiedenen Space Jet Typen auskannte, erkannte eine GRIBBON-Klasse. Anscheinend ein Modell, das zuerst in der LFT- Flotte eingesetzt worden war, bevor es, ohne Bewaffnung privat verkauft wurde. Jedenfalls war die Jet in einem guten Zustand.  
  
Der Name der Jet war WILD DRAGON und stand in altterranischen und interkosmo Buchstaben auf dem Rumpf. Um die beiden Bugfinnen schlängelten sich je ein aufgemalter asiatischer Drache.  
  
Die Jet setzte leicht wie eine Feder auf vier mechanischen Schützen auf. Den Piloten konnte man nicht erkennen, da sich das Cockpit verdunkelt hatte, um den Piloten vor der grellen Sonne dieses schönen Tages zu schützen.  
  
Zwei Minuten passierte nichts, dann öffnete sich die Bodenschleuse und ein schwarz-weißer Schemen schoss heraus, der auf Soun zustürzte.  
  
"Das tust du nicht," schrie eine weibliche Stimme aus der Schleuse.  
  
Dann schlug ein gelber Impuls-Blast vor dem Schemen in den Boden und stoppte ihn sofort. Jetzt war gut zu erkennen, dass der Schemen ein großer Panda war. Die Stimme gehörte einem relativ kleinen Rotschopf, dessen blaue Augen angriffslustig in die Richtung des Pandas gerichtet waren. Zusammen mit einem mittelschweren Impuls-Blaster. Der Panda drehte sich langsam um und sah in die flirrende Abstrahlöffnung des Blasters. Der Rotschopf streckte die Hand aus.  
  
"Gib mir den verdammten Kristall."  
  
Akane trat vor und in die Schussbahn des Blasters. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, die jetzt in von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen.  
  
"Wer bist du? Warum bist du hier gelandet? Und warum schießt du auf das Tier?"  
  
Der Rotschopf sah Akane an, senkte den Blaster, sicherte ihn und seufzte.  
  
"Okay. Ich bin Ranma Saotome. 'Tschuldigung."  
  
Bevor Ranma etwas weiteres sagen konnte hatte Soun die Distanz zwischen seiner Familie und der Schleuse hinter sich gebracht und umarmte den Rotschopf herzlich.  
  
"Luft," stöhnte Ranma.  
  
"Endlich bist du da!" schrie Soun und begann eine Menge Freudentränen zu vergießen.  
  
Ein Paar Sekunden später stand Nabiki neben ihnen.  
  
"Dad, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Er ist eine Sie."  
  
Soun sah Nabiki kurz an und lockerte dann die Umarmung. Nur um dann Ranmas nicht unbedingt kleine Lungeflügel zu sehen. Ranma lächelte ihn etwas blöd an. Soun bekam große Augen und begann zu stammeln.  
  
"Aber...aber...Sohn..."  
  
Nur um gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er fiel rückwärts aus der Schleuse, wurde aber von einem Sicherheitssystem aufgefangen und sanft auf den Boden gesetzt. Ranma sah Nabiki an.  
  
"Die Umarmung könnte einem Ertruser den Atem rauben." 


	12. Spring of Fantasy

Spring of Fantasy  
  
'The Bet' gehört Gregg 'Metroanime' Sharp. Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Perry Rhodan gehört der Pabel-Möwing-Verlags GmbH. Nur die Storyline, die Idee und Warringer sind von mir.  
  
AWarringer  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Toltiir war langweilig. 'The Bet' war zu Ende und Titania hatte gewonnen. Nur ab und an kamen noch einige Wesenheiten hier her um eine 'Sidebet' zu machen. Er lag am Rand des Mimir Brunnens und döste.  
  
"Hey, Flohsack."  
  
Toltiir sprang vor Schreck in die Luft und wäre fast in den Brunnen gefallen. Bisher hatte ihn nur eine Person so genannt. Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Hallo, Warringer," sagte er als er versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Hinter ihm stand eine zweihundertfünf Zentimeter große humanoide Katze mit langem schwarzen Haupthaar, einem braun-rot Fell und blaugrauen Augen.  
  
"Was verschlägt einen Dimensionswanderer wie dich in meine Ecke."  
  
"Ich habe von dieser 'Bet' gehört und wollte mal vorbeisehen," sagte Warringer lächelnd.  
  
Toltiir hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Du kommst leider zu später, aber du kannst eine 'Sidebet' platzieren, wenn du willst."  
  
Toltiir sah in den Brunnen und deutete hinein. Dort war Ranma zu erkennen, wie er etwas las, das nichts mit Martial Arts zu tun hatte. Kurz bevor er von Akanes Essen gefressen wurde.  
  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
Er zog einen Draht aus der Tasche und berührte die Wasseroberfläche damit. Der Wellenschlag war sehr gering. Toltiir hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Damit wurde die Geschichte von Jusenkyo verändert," sagte Warringer.  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
Warringer grinste.  
  
"Jetzt existiert im Zentrum von Jusenkyo eine sehr flache Quelle, in der nie jemand ertrunken ist. Und da die Magie irgend ein Muster braucht, entnimmt sie es dem Unterbewusstsein des Opfers. Und macht sie zu dem, was sie unterbewusst sein wollen. Die Magie ist sehr rein und mächtig und so ist sie in der Lage die Interuniverselle Barriere zu durchbrechen und sich ein Vorbild zu suchen. Und dabei spreche ich nicht nur von dem Körper, sondern auch teilweise vom Bewusstsein des Musters, ohne dass das Opfer seine eigene Persönlichkeit verliert."  
  
Toltiir grinste jetzt ebenfalls.  
  
"Das könnte interessant werden," sagte er und sah in die Quelle," Ich bin mal gespannt was Ranma wird."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Es war ein ganz normaler friedlicher Tag in Nerima. Das einzige, was diesen Tag nicht auch noch schön war, lag an dem leichten Regen, der bereits den ganzen Tag fiel. Durch diesen Regen lief ein Schemen eine Straße entlang.  
  
"Ein Panda?" fragte einer der Passanten laut," Was macht der denn hier."  
  
Im Hintergrund konnte man zwei Touristen sehen, die den Panda anstarrten. Dann war ein gleichmäßiges Donnern zu hören. Als würde jemand sehr hart auftreten. Ein wenig wie die T-Rex-Scene aus 'Jurassic Park'.  
  
Ein zweiter Schemen rannte die Straße entlang, hinter dem Panda her. Den Passanten fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, als sie die riesige Gestalt besser erkannten. Dreieinhalb Meter groß, zweieinhalb Meter breit, schwarze, rissige Haut, ein halbkugelförmiger Kopf ohne erkennbaren Hals, drei rot glühende Augen, ein breiter Rachen mit weißen, kegelförmigen Zähnen und vier Armen, von denen die zwei unteren etwas weiter vorn lagen. Der Riese trug ein rotes Seidenhemd im chinesischen Stiel, eine schwarze Kung-Fu-Hose und richtig große, schwarze Turnschuhe. Und es schien so als wäre er ohne Probleme schneller als der Panda.  
  
"Komm hier her," sagte der Riese mit einer Lautstärke, die ausreichte die Fenster der Umgebung zu erschüttern.  
  
Der Panda sah kurz zurück und sah wie der Riese kurz schneller auf ihn zu kam.  
  
*Schnipp*  
  
Der Zeigefinger der rechten oberen Hand traf den Panda an der Schläfe und schickte ihn ins Land der Träume.  
  
Der Riese sah den Panda an.  
  
"Oops," machte er, während er sich mit der rechten oberen Hand am Kopf kratzte und mit den anderen den Panda griff und ihn sich zwischen die linken Arme klemmte," Ich denke ich habe etwas übertrieben."  
  
Er zuckte mit allen vier Schultern und drehte sich zu dem Passanten um.  
  
"Können sie mir freundlicherweise sagen, wo ich das Tendo Dojo finde?"  
  
Der Mann deutete mit einer Hand die Straße herunter.  
  
"Gehen sie bis zum Ende der Straße, dann links, dann gradeaus und die zweite rechts. Dann liegt das Dojo auf der linken Seite."  
  
Der Riese verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
"Vielen Dank."  
  
Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder die beiden Touristen an, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund hierher verlaufen hatten. Sie standen da, starr vor Schreck.  
  
"Touristen," sagte er verächtlich.  
  
Nun ja, wenn man nicht in Nerima lebt, kann man mit so etwas nicht leben.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
"VERLOBTER?" war ein Schrei aus dem Tendo Dojo zu hören.  
  
Ein Blick ins Innere zeigte Soun Tendo, den weinerlichen Hausherren, und seine drei Töchter, Kasumi, Nabiki und Akane.  
  
"Ja," sagte Soun mit ein paar Freudentränen in den Augen," sein Vater und ich haben unter dem selben Meister studiert und haben uns versprochen unsere Familien zu vereinen."  
  
"Hoffentlich ist er nicht so jung. Junge Männer sind so...jung," sagte Kasumi und fügte im Gedanken hinzu,' Und ich glaube er wird etwas seltsam auf mein Hobby reagieren.'  
  
"Ist er süß?" fragte Nabiki.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung," antwortete Soun.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung," sagte Akane ungläubig.  
  
"Ich habe..."  
  
Er wurde von einem rhythmischen Donnern unterbrochen und das Wasser in einem Glas schlug Wellen. Und das Donnern kam in diese Richtung. Die vier Hausbewohner sahen sich an und stürmten dann zu Tür. Nabiki riss die Tür auf und der Blick in den Vorgarten zeigte einen schwarzen Riesen mit drei glühend roten Augen, der einen zappelnden Panda zwischen seinen zwei linken Armen trug. Kasumi's Standartlächeln wurde von einem ungläubigen Blick und einem herunterfallenden Unterkiefer verdrängt.  
  
"AH, MONSTER!" schrie Nabiki und suchte zusammen mit Soun Deckung hinter einem nahen Stein, der aber dennoch die beiden zitternden Körper vollständig zeigte.  
  
"DU BEDROHST MEINE FAMILIE NICHT," schrie Akane und ihr übergroßer Holzhammer materialisierte in ihrer Hand.  
  
Sie rannte auf den Riesen zu und schwang den Hammer mit geschlossenen Augen in Richtung des halbkugelförmigen Kopfes. Anstatt dem hässlichen Geräusch von Fleisch auf Holz, war ein Splittern zu hören. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie in das Gesicht mit dem großen Maul, das von Holzsplittern umgeben war. In der Hand hielt sie den Handgriff des Hammers. Ihr Blick blieb an dem Rachen hängen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Der Riese sah sie an. Es war schon ein Kunststück eine Augenbraue zu heben, wenn man keine hatte. Er drehte sich zu Kasumi, die ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
"Könnte ich vielleicht warmes Wasser kriegen?" fragte er leise und höflich.  
  
"WHAA, er will uns kochen und dann fressen," jammerte Soun.  
  
Der Riese sah ihn nur am, wobei sich eine große Schweißperle an seinem Hinterkopf bildete. Kasumi war unterdessen verschwunden und kam mit einem Kessel mit warmen Wasser zurück, die sie dem Riesen reichte. Er nahm den Kessel mit seinem rechten oberen Arm und ließ den Panda fallen. Der Panda versuchte den Kessel zu greifen und...  
  
*Schnipp*  
  
... verlor wieder das Bewusstsein. Der Riese übergoss sich mit dem warmen Wasser und begann zu schrumpfen. Dort wo bis grade noch der Riese gestanden hatte, stand nun ein etwa siebzehnjähriger Japaner mit mittellangen schwarzen Haaren, die er frei über den Rücken fallen ließ, und blaugrauen Augen. Er trug das selbe wie der Riese nur viel kleiner und auf den menschlichen Körper zurechtgeschnitten.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma Saotome. Entschuldigung."  
  
Soun verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Einige Minuten später kamen Akane und Soun wieder zu sich, während der Panda weiter ohne Bewusstsein im Vorgarten lag.  
  
"Wo ist das Monster?" fragte Akane mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
Nabiki zeigte wortlos auf den jungen Mann, Ranma. Ranma saß ruhig zusammen mit Kasumi am Tisch. Akane sah ihn an und dann wieder auf Nabiki.  
  
"Das ist nicht witzig, das ist nur ein perverser Junge."  
  
Ranma hob eine Augenbraue und dann die Hände.  
  
"Ich denke ich kann das ganze aufklären," sagte er und wartete darauf das alle am Tisch saßen.  
  
"Zuerst einmal, ich bin Ranma Saotome."  
  
Soun umarmte ihn, bevor er mehr sagen konnte.  
  
"Endlich bist du da," heulte er," Wo ist dein Vater?"  
  
"Erkläre...ich...gleich," stöhnte er," Luft...!"  
  
Soun lies den inzwischen blau angelaufenen Jungen los und lächelte breit. Ranma atmete mehrere Male tief ein uns aus, bis die Blaufärbung verschwunden war.  
  
"Also, der Panda dort draußen ist mein Vater."  
  
Die vier starrten ihn an.  
  
"WAS?" schrien sie unisono.  
  
"Es hat in China angefangen," sagte er und versuchte das Klingeln in seinen Ohren los zu werden," Wir sind zu diesem Trainingsgelände gegangen, Jusenkyo. Ein Gelände in dem es von Quellen nur so wimmelt. Und jede der Quellen ist verflucht. Wenn man in eine der Quellen fällt verwandelt man sich bei der Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in das, was in der Quelle ertrunken ist. Warmes Wasser verwandelt einen zurück, aber nur, bis man wieder mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Mein Vater ist in die 'Quelle von ertrunkenem Panda' gefallen."  
  
Die vier sahen ihn an.  
  
"Und du," sagte Kasumi," bist in die 'Quelle von ertrunkenem Haluter' gefallen."  
  
Ranma sah sie lächelnd an.  
  
"Nicht ganz. Ich bin in die 'Quelle der Fantasie' gefallen. Diese Quelle ist zu flach, als das irgend jemand oder etwas darin ertrinken könnte. Die Quelle verwandelt das Opfer in das, was er unterbewusst sein will."  
  
"Oh diese Schande," sagte mit einem Mal eine Stimme neben ihm," Mein Sohn will ein Monster sein."  
  
Ranma sah den fetten Mann neben sich an.  
  
"Hör' auf zu meckern. Ich bin damit zufrieden."  
  
Anstatt etwas zu sagen, stellte Genma eine Glasflasche auf den Tisch. 'Wasser aus der Quelle der Fantasie' stand auf dem Etikett. Genma lächelte Soun an und umarmte ihn.  
  
"Soun, alter Freund."  
  
"Genma, alter Freund."  
  
"Soun, alter Freund. Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht das uns helfen könnte IHN zu besiegen, sollte er jemals zurückkehren."  
  
Mit einer unbedachten Bewegung stieß Genma ein Glas Wasser um, das in Ranmas Schoß lief und die Verwandlung auslöste. Aus dem jungen Mann wurde wieder ein dreifünfzig großer Haluter. Damit stieß er die Glasflasche um, die in Richtung der drei stocksteifen Schwestern rollte und auf dem Boden zerbarst. Das Wasser traf jede der Schwestern und sorgte für drei weitere Verwandlungen, die von Ranma's halutischen Planhirn in jeder Einzelheit aufgenommen und analysiert wurden. Der Rest des Wasser versickerte in den Rissen des Holzfußbodens.  
  
Ranma's erster Blick traf Kasumi. Kasumi's Verwandlung hatte sie um etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter auf einsneunzig wachsen lassen, der Brustumfang war ebenfalls leicht gestiegen. Die Haare hatten eine silberblonde, fast weiße Färbung angenommen und die Augen eine rote. Ihre Kleidung hatte sich ebenfalls geändert, wie es bei der Magie der Quelle der Fall war. Sie trug nun eine blütenweiße Militäruniform mit einem Symbol über dem Herzen. Das Symbol war ein gleichseitiges Dreieck mit Um- und Inkreis und drei kleineren Kreisen an den Ecken des Dreiecks. Ranma erkannte dieses Symbol sofort. Es war da Tiga'Ranton, das Symbol, der Arkoniden aus der SiFi-Serie 'Perry Rhodan', von der Ranma ein Fan war, und der er seine eigene halutische Form zu verdanken hatte. Dazu kam das Rangabzeichen eines Orbton, eines einfachen Offiziers. Ranma's Planhirn folgerte, das Kasumi ebenfalls ein Fan von 'Perry Rhodan' war und sich immer gewünscht hatte eine Arkonidin zu sein. Aber in gewissem Sinne kam sie ihm nun bekannt vor.  
  
Als nächstes musterte er Nabiki. Ihre Verwandlung hatte ebenfalls zu einem Wachstum des Brustumfanges geführt, sowie zu einer violetten Haarfarbe und goldenen, geschlitzen Augen. Ihre Kleidung erinnerte etwas an eine Robe und ein zwei Meter langer Stab mit einem Kristall am Ende lag in ihrem Schoß. Folgerung: Nabiki war ein Slayers-Fan, genauer gesagt ein Xellos-Fan. Und sie war zu einer Art weiblichen Xellos geworden.  
  
Der letzte Blick fiel auf Akane. Sie war kleiner geworden, Berichtigung, jünger. Die Haarfarbe hatte nach rot gewechselt und die Haare waren jetzt in einer Krabbenähnlichen Frisur. Dabei trug sie ebenfalls eine Art Uniform. Folgerung: Sie war ein 'Tenchi Muyo'-Fan, genauer gesagt ein Washu- Fan.  
  
Akane ging in eine Pose.  
  
"Ich bin DAS GRÖSSTE WISSENSCHAFTLICHE GENIE DES UNIVERSUMS!!!" schrie sie und zwei kleine Roboter, die aussahen wie sie materialisierte sich auf ihren Schultern.  
  
"Yey, Akane-chan ist die Größte," schrien die beiden in Chor.  
  
Es war schon ein imposanter Anblick, wenn ein Haluter einen astreinen hundert Punkte Facefault hinlegt. Und das aus einer sitzenden Position.  
  
Nabiki sah ihre washuisierte Schwester an. Sie hatte eine perfekte Kopie von Xellos' Lächeln aufgesetzt.  
  
"Darf ich dabei sein, wenn du mit Kuno experimentierst?"  
  
Akane grinste breit.  
  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
Ranma erholte sich ziemlich schnell von dem Facefault und sah Kasumi an.  
  
"Egal wer dieser Kuno ist. Er tut mir jetzt schon leid."  
  
Kasumi nickte.  
  
"Mir auch."  
  
"Du bist 'Perry Rhodan'-Fan, stimmt's ?" fragte er Halbzeit-Haluter.  
  
"Ja. Ich beziehe die deutsche Erstauflage. Habe mit Heft 1725 angefangen und bin jetzt bei Nummer 2149. Und ich bin bei einem PR E-Mail RPG auf Yahoo."  
  
Ranma sah sie genauer an.  
  
"Als Tjana da Narado," stellte er fest.  
  
Kasumi sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Woher weist du?"  
  
Ranma lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin Ran Satam, zumindest auf Yahoo."  
  
Kasumi lächelte ebenfalls.  
  
"Schön sie mal in Person kennen zulernen, Satamos."  
  
"Ganz meinerseits, Narados."  
  
Im Hintergrund konnte man einen weinenden Soun sehen, der über eine verlorene Gelegenheit heulte, Genma, der versuchte Soun wieder aufzurichten, und Akane und Nabiki, die darüber berieten, welche Experimente sie an Kuno durchführen wollten.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Toltiir sah Warringer an.  
  
"Interessant," sagte er.  
  
"Soll ich dir mal die imaginären Lebensläufe der Arkonidin und des Haluters sagen?" fragte Warringer und zog eine Art PADD aus seiner Jacke.  
  
"Nur zu."  
  
Warringer lächelte und räusperte sich.  
  
"Tjana da Narado, geboren am 31. Prago des Eylion des Jahres 10233 da Ark, als Tochter eines relativ armen Dagor-Meisters und einer Feuerfrau von Isparsa, auf Arkon I. Wurde von ihrem Vater seit ihrem 4. Lebensjahr in Dagor ausgebildet und ist seit dem 16. Lebensjahr als Dagor-Meisterin anzusehen. Besuchte danach die Galaktonautische Akademie auf Isparsa. Erhielt eine Aktivierung des Extrasinnes/Logiksektors. Eine Nebenwirkung war die Aktivierung zweier latenter Parafähigkeiten, Emphatie und Kurzstreckenteleportation. War Sicherheitsoffizierin auf einem leichten Kreuzer, der während eines Gefechtes mit einem Schiff der Maaks vernichtet wurde. Sie konnte sich mit einer Rettungskapsel retten und verbrachte die nächsten Jahrtausende in Cryostasis, bis sie an 12. Februar 1254 NGZ von einem terranischen Handelsschiff aufgenommen wurde. Hat sich in der neuen Welt sehr gut eingelebt und ist jetzt Sicherheitschefin an Bord der CHAMAKI, einem Abenteurerschiff. Aber sie trägt weiterhin ihre arkonidische Uniform."  
  
Toltiir pfiff anerkennend.  
  
"Da hat Kasumi aber ziemlich viel Phantasie."  
  
"Das will ich wohl meinen. Okay, Ran Satam, Geburtsdatum 3. Januar 34 NGZ, Elter Sano Jamam. Ist einer der wenigen Wissenschaftlern unter den Halutern, die sich nicht spezialisiert haben. Er kennt sich mit allem ziemlich gut aus. Hat einen Faible für altteranische Comics, Mangas, Zeichentrickfilme und Anime. Und er ist einer der wenigen Haluter die nicht so sehr die Einsamkeit vorziehen. Zurzeit ist er der Wissenschaftsoffizier der CHAMAKI."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte der menschliche Ranma im Flug. Sein Vater hatte ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen.  
  
'Ich sollte es mir angewöhnen als Haluter schlafen zu gehen,' dachte er als er den Koi-Teich auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
Er landete direkt neben dem Teich, aber einer seiner Füße kam mit dem Wasser in Berührung und Ranma wurde damit wieder zum Haluter. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte seinen angreifenden Vater mit einer Armbewegung in den Teich. Der nasse Panda blieb bewusstlos im Teich liegen.  
  
Damit begann Ranma mit einigen Kata, die er speziell für seinen halutischen Körper entwickelt hatte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er damit alle Mitglieder des Haushaltes aufweckte, mit Ausnahme von Kasumi, die grade nassgeschwitzt das Dojo verließ. Sie war seit ihrer ersten Verwandlung in ihrer arkonidischen Form. Genau so wie ihre Schwestern in ihren neuen Formen waren.  
  
Die Reaktion von Nabiki war ein Feuerball, die von Akane ein Blast einer BFG. Beide Reaktionen zerfetzten nur Ranma's Kleidung, da er vorher seinen Körper molokularverändert hatte, eine Fähigkeit des halutischen Volkes, das ihnen gestattete selbst den Beschuss aus einem mittelschweren Schiffsgeschütz zu überleben. Besonders Akane hatte einige Ringe unter ihren Augen, da sie die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hatte sich ein Labor einzurichten.  
  
Soun's Reaktion war etwas einfacher. Er heulte sich die Augen aus dem Leib, immer darüber lamentierend, dass er von Ranma nicht schlafen gelassen wurde. Kasumi lächelte ihn nur an. Ranma konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie gut die drei geschlafen hatten. Denn schließlich hatte auch er schlecht geschlafen nachdem er zum Teilzeit-Haluter geworden war. Das hatte mit den vielen neuen Erinnerungen zu tun und der Veränderung der eigenen Persönlichkeit. Aber sie würden beim Frühstück darüber hinweg sein. Aber sie hatten Ranma gegenüber einen Vorteil. So sehr er auch in seinem Haluterkörper bleiben wollte, er war nicht menschlich. Die drei Schwestern hingegen waren es. Sie konnten solange in ihren neuen Körpern bleiben wie sie wollten.  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den vier Schultern und ging zum Haus zu gehen.  
  
"Kasumi, könntest du vielleicht nach oben gehen und mit ein paar Sachen zum wechseln holen?"  
  
Kasumi lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Aber natürlich."  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder herunter, zusammen mit seinen Klamotten und einem Glas warmen Wasser.  
  
"Ich wäre freundlich, wenn du menschlich bleiben könntest. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich genug für einen Haluter kochen kann."  
  
Er grinste, als er an die Kochkünste von Tjana dachte, an die er sich erinnern konnte, obwohl es nicht wirklich seine Erinnerungen waren. Er hatte da so eine Theorie, dass es irgendwo im Multiversum wirklich einen Ran Satam gab, der als Muster für seine neue Form hinhalten musste.  
  
"Kein Problem, obwohl ich auch ein paar Felsen essen könnte. Die schmecken zwar nicht so gut, aber mein Konvertermagen wird damit schon fertig."  
  
(AN: Ich bezweifle aber, ob ein Konvertermagen mit Akanes Essen fertig wird. ^_^)  
  
Etwas später saßen alle Hausbewohner und Besucher am Tisch. Akane hatte sich inzwischen die Zeit genommen und hatte sich äußerlich wieder ihren normalen Alter angepasst. Sie sah jetzt wieder aus wie siebzehn, obwohl sie um ein paar Zentimeter in der Größe und im Brustumfang gewachsen war. Akane und Nabiki trugen ihre Schuluniformen, wobei sie beiden ein wenig verändert waren. Akanes war ihrer neuen Figur angepasst und der Rock von Nabiki war ein wenig kürzer als sonst.  
  
"Junge, du gehst zur Schule," sagte der Panda, in der Hoffnung Ranma etwas von seinem Essen abzulenken, damit er mehr bekam.  
  
Ranma zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Kein Problem," sagte er.  
  
"Keine Widerrede. Du wirst...was?"  
  
Genma war überrascht, so überrascht, dass er sein Essen für einige Sekunden vergaß.  
  
"Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich kein Problem damit habe?"  
  
"Ööhh..."  
  
"Dachte ich mir. Ich habe nur keine Schulsachen."  
  
Immer noch etwas durcheinander warf Genma Ranma eine Schultasche zu, der er mit einer Hand fing. Nabiki sah Akane an.  
  
"Du zeigst ihm den Weg zur Schule, Ich bin schon da."  
  
Damit teleportierte sie aus dem Raum. Akane sah Ranma etwas seltsam an und Ranma kam sich etwa so vor wie eine Laborratte. Sie waren ruhig, als sie das Haus verließen und zur Schule gingen.  
  
"Bevor du mich fragst," sagte Ranma," Ich bin nicht bereit, für dich das Versuchskaninchen zu spielen."  
  
Akane sah ihn enttäuscht an und war kurz davor den Blick eines Hundebabys aufzusetzen. Ranma erkannte das aber sofort.  
  
"Aber ich denke mein Vater ist mehr als bereit, es zu machen."  
  
Ranmas Grinsen war mindestens genau so breit wie das, das Akane jetzt aufsetzte.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Omake:  
  
"Hab gefälligst etwas Respekt vor deinem alten Meister," schrie Happosai und benutzte seine Pfeife, um Ranma hinter sich in den Koi-Teich zu werfen.  
  
Es war nur blöd, dass er nicht von den Verwandlungen der vier jungen Hausbewohner wusste. Er war wie versteinert, als er Ranma als Haluter aus dem Teich steigen sah.  
  
"Du bist nicht mein Meister," sagte Ranma grollend," Und du hast mich wütend gemacht. Und ich werde ungemütlich, wenn ich wütend werde."  
  
Happosai's Schock dauerte aber nur kurz.  
  
"Happofeuerfaust," schrie er und warf eine seiner Bomben auf Ranma.  
  
Ranma nahm die Explosion so wie jede andere Explosion. Er veränderte seine Struktur und ließ es passieren. Dann barst er aus der Staubwolke und griff sehr schnell nach Happosai, der in einer von Ranma's Pranken verschwand. Der Druck, den Ranma auf ihn ausübte reichte, um ihn zu paralysieren.  
  
Akane, Nabiki und Kasumi standen hinter Ranma und beobachteten das Ganze. Ranma drehte sich um und warf Happosai testend ein paar Mal in die Luft. Ranma grinste.  
  
"Was meint ihr?"  
  
Akane lächelte und schippte mit den Fingern. Ihre Kleidung verwandelte sich das Baseball-Trikot der Tokio Giants und sie hielt einen großen Baseballschäger aus Energie in der Hand. Nabiki bekam ebenfalls mit was Ranma meinte und so stand sie in dem Outfit eines Fängers hinter Akane. Und hinter Nabiki stand Kasumi, im Outfit eines Schiedsrichters.  
  
"Wir können es ja mal austesten."  
  
Ranma nickte und machte einige Handbewegungen mit dreien seiner Hände für Nabiki. Nabiki nickte und Ranma holte aus. Akane schlug daneben.  
  
"Strike one."  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht das man mit dem alten Sack einen Curveball werfen kann," stellte Nabiki fest.  
  
Sie benutzte ihre Magie um Ranma den 'Ball' zuzuwerfen. Ranma machte wieder einige Handbewegungen und warf Happosai erneut. Diesmal als schnellen Ball.  
  
"Strike two."  
  
Und das ganze noch mal von vorn. Nur diesmal...  
  
"Homerun."  
  
...wurde Happosai getroffen und segelte durch die warme Luft dieses herrlichen Frühlingstages.  
  
"Du hast die Flugbahn gut berechnet," sagte Ranma," Wo wird er landen? Im Männerknast von Yokohama?" 


	13. Homecoming

Homecoming  
  
AWarringer  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Wenn man die Erde aus dem Weltraum sieht, erkennt man erst ihre ganze Schönheit. Viele Astronauten beschreiben ihren ersten Blick aus dem Fenster ihres Raumschiffes als einen perfekten Augenblick, in dem die Zeit still zu stehen scheint.  
  
Wenn man sich die Erde nun mit einem speziellen Sinn oder mit technologischer Hilfe an ansieht, entdeckt man, das sie von einem Netzwerk aus Adern verscheidener Dicke umgeben ist, in denen Energie fließt. Dies sind die sogenannten Ley-Linien, die in ihrer Gesamtheit zusammen mit den Bewußtseinen der Menschen Gaja bilden. Es gibt viele Kreuzungpunkte den Linien. Das Bermuda-Dreieck, Stonehenche und New York sind solche Orte. Aber auch D-Point in der Arktis, Jusenkyo, Nerima und Yubaan sind Kreuzungen.  
  
Es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, seit die Entitäten Beryl und Metallia bei D- Point von den wiedergebohrenen Sailor Senshi besiegt wurden. Dabei wurden gewalltige Energien frei, die jede Atombombe wie einen Knallfrosch erscheinen lassen. Ein Teil dieser Energien ist in das Netz der Ley-Linien eingedrungen und verbreitete sich. An vielen Kreuzungen des Netzwerkes kam es zu Geschehnissen, die teilweise die Geschichte änderten. In New York stürzten zwei vollgetankte Boing 767 in die beiden Türme des World Trade Centers, im Bermuda-Dreieck verschwand ein Truppentransportflugzeuge der US- Army und nahe Stonehenche begann ein Serienmörder sein Unwesen zu treiben. In Nerima hielt Tatewaki Kuno eine Rede, die das schulische Leben von Akane Tendo zur Hölle machte.  
  
Und in Jusenkyo fiel Ranma Saotome in die 'Quelle von ertrunkenem Mädchen'. Das aber war nicht alles. Unter ihm in der Quelle öffnete sich ein Dimensionsaufriß, der ihn oder sie aus diesem Universum riß.  
  
Wenn man ihm/ihr folgen könnte, hätte man gesehen, das er/sie in einem Labor auftauchte, in dem Goffrey Abel Warringer, der Chefwissenschaftler des Solaren Imperiums, an einer Technologie arbeitete, die von den Acalauries stammte, Antimateriewesen aus einem anderen Universum. Diese Technik sollte die geziehlte Reise in ein anderes Universum ermöglichen. Das Auftauchen von Ranma aber führte zur völligen Zerstöhrung des Systems und einem Energieausfall, der alle Daten in den Computern löschte.  
  
Daheim in seinem eigenen Universum verging, wie gesagt, ein Jahr. Die Sailor Senshi befinden sich im Kampf mit einer Sailor Iron Mouse und Genma Saotome hat bei einem alten Freund Unterschlupf und Schutz vor den Fehlern seiner Vergangeheit gesucht.  
  
Aber das Leben würde sich in der nächsten Zeit gewaltig ändern.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Pluto, der zusammen mit Charon eigentlich einen Doppelplaneten bildete, zog derzeit als achter Planet innerhalb von Uranus' Orbit seine Bahn. Bisher hatte ihn keine Sonde der Erde besucht.  
  
Unter seiner Oberfläche aus Metaneis und flüssigen Wasserstoff und Stickstoff lagen Zeugen einer vergannenen Zivilisation, die auch die ersten Sailor Senshi hervorgebracht hatte. Anders als die heutigen Senshi erwarteten, waren es aber nicht die Ruinen von Palästen und Städten, sondern nur ein relativ kleiner Komplex, der einen aufgegebenen Außenposten darstellte. Aber selbst heute noch fast zehntausend Jahren tasteten die Sensoren des Außenpostens den Rand des Sonnensytems ohne Unterbrechnung ab.  
  
Diese Sensoren erfassten jetzt eine Anomalie in der Raumzeit, die nur einhunderttausend Kilometer von Pluto entfernt war. Die Verzerrung der Raumzeit durch diese Anomalie verstärkte sich immer weiter.  
  
Die Computer in dem Außenposten gingen ihrer Programmierung nach und sendeten ein Alarmsignal mit nachfolgenden Daten an Empfänger, die längst nicht mehr existierten. Nur einer der Empfänger gab ein Rücksignal und erhielt einen vollständigen Datensatz. Dieser Empfänger war der Merkur- Computer. Aber dennoch gingen diese Daten verlohren. Was der Grund war ist unbekannt. Vielleicht war es das Solitärspiel oder vielleicht die Tatsache, das das OS von einem Vorfahren von Bill Gates programmiert wurde.  
  
Die Anomalie ereichte inzwischen ihre größte Stärke und die Raumzeit riß auf. Dieser Riß vergrößerte sich bis auf eine Länge von 50 und eine Breite von 4 Kilometer. Nach einigen Minuten schob sich eine 2500 Meter durchmessende Kugel mit einem dreifachen, äquatorialen Ringwulst aus dem Riß. Dieser blau-rot schimmernde Gigant schob sich majestätisch in den freien Raum, und hinter ihm verschwand der Riß. Der Name des gewaltigen Objektes, das eindeutig ein Raumschiff war, stand in hellblauen lateinischen Buchstaben auf der oberen Rumpfhälfe. DON REDHORSE.  
  
Die Zentrale dieses Schiffes lag im exakt geometrischen Zentrum der riesigen Kugel und war eine Halle mit hundert Metern Druchmesser und fünfzig Metern Höhe. Ab einer Höhe von 3,5 Metern über dem Deck wurde die Halle von großen Panorama-Bildschirmen ausgekleidet, die eden nahen Raum zeigten. In der Mitte schwebte ein fünfzehn Meter durchmessendes Hologramm. Etwa zehn Meter von dem Hologramm entfernt befand sich der Komandosessel auf einer erhöhtem Plattform, umringt von den Konsolen der Führungsoffiziere.  
  
In dem Sessel saß ein etwa 21jähriger Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, grau-blauen Augen und einer Größe von etwa ein Meter achtzig. Er trug die lindgrüne Uniform des Solaren Imperiums, das bereits vor vierhundert Jahren von der LFT abgelöst worden war. Die Rangabzeichen, die ebensowenig Bedeutung hatten wie die Uniform, zeicheten ihn als General aus. Auf dem Namesschild auf seiner Brust stand R. Saotome.  
  
Ranma Saotome war wieder daheim.  
  
Er drehte sich zu seiner stellvertretenden Kommandantin um, die ebenfalls eine Uniform trug. Nur war diese Uniform eine der Starfleet.  
  
"Was erwartet uns wohl hier, Katie," fragte er.  
  
"Hoffentlich keine Borg und keine Blood Angels," antwortete Janeway.  
  
Sie war vor fast zwanzig Jahren an Bord gekommen, nachdem die Föderation den Dominion-Krieg verlohr und die Borg später die Reste assimilisert und Janeways Schiff, die VOYAGER, zerstöhrt hatten.  
  
Ranma nickte zustimmend und drehte sich zum Navigator des Schiffes um.  
  
"Wo sind wir, Max?"  
  
Maxim Gerbrow, ein Kolonial-Terraner russischer Abstammung, wie alle seines Heimatplaneten, sah kurz auf seine Konsole.  
  
"Wir sind im Sol-System," sagte er mit einem deutlich hörbaren russichen Akzent, der sich seit der Besiedlung seiner Heimat gehalten hatte," Knapp 100.000 Kilometer von Pluto entfernt."  
  
Damit baute sich eine holographische Darstellung des Sol-Systems in der Mitte der Zentrale aud und zeigte die Position der REDHORSE in einer Vergrößerung. Ranma nickte.  
  
"Tom, Kurs auf Terra setzen."  
  
Tomas Dillinger, der letzte voll ausgebildete Emotionaut der LFT und erster Pilot der REDHORSE nickte unter seiner SERT-Haube. Das Hologramm zeigte eine gestichelte Linie, die eine kurze Überlichtetappe darstellte.  
  
"Setsuna, wie sieht es mit den Sensoren aus?"  
  
Die grünhaarige Frau richtete ihre roten Augen auf Ranma. Setsuna Meiou stammte wie Janeway aus einem anderen Universum. Dort war ihr Traum von Kristall Tokio zerbrochen, nachdem eine andere Rasse die Erde unterworfen hatte. Setsuna hatte ihren Fehler während einer Art politischen Haft erkannt. Das 'Cleansing', das die Erde von negativen Emotionen befreit hatte, hatte den Menschen ihre Initiative geraubt und sie schnell degenerieren lassen. Damit hatten sie auch keine Möglichkeit gehabt sich gegen die Aliens zu behaupten. Die Besatzung der REDHORSE hatte sie und einige andere vor der Hinrichtung gerettet.  
  
"Alles ruhig. Keine Raumschiffbewegungen im Umkreis von zehn Lichtjahren."  
  
"Wie siehts auf der Erde aus?"  
  
"Nichts, was auf Subraum- oder Hyperraumtechnologie schließen ließe."  
  
Ranma nickte. Das hatte eigetlich nicht viel zu bedeuten, wie das Beispiel der Zentraedi gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Das ist seltsam," hörte er seinen wissenschaftlichen Offizier sagen.  
  
"Was ist seltsam?"  
  
Michek da Bostich, ein hochgewachsener, aber zum Übergewicht neigender Arkonide, drehte sich um. Er war für kurze Zeit Assistent von Goffrey gewesen und hatte hier ein System entwickelt, das den Strangeness-Schock unterband, der entstand, wenn ein Raumschiff in ein anderes Universum reiste.  
  
"Deine Stangeness-Signatur," sagte er mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck,"stimmt mit der dieses Universums überein. Du bist zu hause."  
  
Ranma sah den Arkoniden lange an. Seine rechte Hand griff unter sein Hemd und er zog seinen wertvollsten Besitz langsam hervor. Sein Blick fiel auf den eiförmigen Zellaktivator.  
  
"Mach eine Vergleichsmessung," sagte er abwesend.  
  
Im Gedanken stand er vor einer rot leuchtenden Statue eines stilisierten Querionen oder Oldtimers. Es war fünf Jahre nach seinem Sturz aus dem Dimensionsriß und er war als Besatzungmitglied eines Explorers nach Sarak, einem Planeten in der Eastside der Galaxie gekommen. Vor erst zehn Minuten hatte in eine Maschine des alten querionisch-lermurischen Stützpunktes zu einem Matanother, einem 'Befugten' gemacht, indem er einer Fülle von biomechanischen Modulen ausgesetzt worden war, die sich an seiner Schulter zu einer goldfarbenen Tätowierung einer zweiköpfigen Raubkatze zusammengefunden hatten. Die Gesamtheit dieser Million nur einen zehntel Milimeter großen Roboter standen mit seinem Bewustsein in Verbindung.  
  
Und jetzt lag diese offene Schachtel vor ihm, in der das Gerät lag, das jeden Menschen relativ Unsterblich machen konnte. Der Körper hörte auf zu altern und er war immun gegen eine große Zahl Toxine und Krankheiten. Allein künstliche Krankheiten, Toxine und körperliche Gewalt konnten einen Zellaktivatorträger töten.  
  
Um ihn herum benahmen sich seine Freunde wie wilde Tiere, ausgelöst durch eine Strahlung, die zu einem kosmischen Witz der Superintelligenz ES gehörte, die die 26 Zellaktivatoren in der Galaxie ausgestreut hatte. Die Strahlung würde erst verlöschen, wenn jemand diesen ZA anlegte. Un der einzige der in anlegen konnte war er und wenn er es tat, konnte er ihn nicht länger als 62 Stunden ablegen, ohne zu sterben.  
  
Damals hatte er die Hoffung nach einer Heimkehr aufgegeben.  
  
Dann stand er in seinem inneren Auge in der Zentrale der generalüberholten DON REDHORSE, seiner DON REDHORSE, die vor zweihundert Jahre, nachdem er sie dreihundert Jahre lang kommandiert hatte, außer Dienst gestellt worden war und jetzt für einen Auftrag ausgerüstet würde, der sie in das Universum TARKAN führen sollte, um die dort verschollenen Raumschiffe einer galaktischen Eingreiftruppe zu suchen. Sie war mit einem verktorierbaren Metagrav ausgestattet worden und mit dem letzten existierenden Virenschiff verschmolzen, was einige Systeme ergab, die nicht einmal in der Planung existierten. Als die REDHORSE die BASIS erreicht hatte, um dort den Sprung durchzuführen, begannen die ersten großen Gefechte mit den Hauri.  
  
Der Sprung in das Universum TARKAN war schief gegangen und der entstandene Strangeness-Schock tötete mit 1500 Personen ein Viertel der Besatzung. Der Rest lag für sechs Monate im Koma. Das Universum in dem sie materialisiert waren, war das Universum in dem sie Janeway und die anderen Überlebenden der VOYAGER aufgenommen hatten. Seitdem durchflog die REDHORSE das Multiversum und hatte in den meisten der bisher 134 Universen neue Besatzungmitgleider aufgenommen. Bis jetzt waren es 1200 Personen.  
  
Als er wieder aufsah, erkannte er das rote Wallen des Hyperraumes auf den Panorama-Schirmen. Kurz danach erschien wieder die vertraute Schwärze des freien Weltraums. Das Hologramm zeigte unterdessen das Erde-Mond-System. Die REDHORSE war fast 12 Millionen Kilometer entfernt und bremste mit fast 1000 km/sec² von halber Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Es dauerte nur zweieinhalb Minuten, bis das Schiff in einem hohen Orbit um die Erde schwebte.  
  
"Antiortungssysteme," sagte Ranma abwesend, als er auf die kleine blaue Kugel auf dem Panoramaschrim sah die die Erde darstellte. SEINE Erde, SEINE Heimat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später saß Ranma zusammen mit den Führungsoffizieren in einem Besprechnungsraum in der Nähe der Zentrale.  
  
"Wir sind also in deinem Heimatuniversum," stellte Janeway fest," Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Ich habe eigentlich schon vor achthundert Jahren die Hoffnung aufgegeben, wieder zurück zu finden."  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Aber ich denke, ich sehe mich mal dort unten um."  
  
"Ich komme mit," kam es von Setsuna.  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
Sie hatten einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ich spühre Senshi auf der Erde. Ich will verhindern, daß mein Gegenstück den selben Fehler macht wie ich. Kristall Tokio ist ein Utopia. Es ist nicht dazu geeignet umgesetzt zu werden."  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
"Nein ich brauche dich hier."  
  
Er sah Lisa Hayse an, eine von dreihundert Überlebenden der Zerstöhrung ihrer Erde und der SDF-1 MACROSS, durch die Zentraedi. Sie war die Kommandantin der Beibootflottille und hatte ihr Flaggschiff MACROSS genannt. Sie hatte vier schwere 200 Meter Kreuzer der Terra-Klasse, 60 leichte 100 Meter Kreuzer der Planeten-Klasse, 60 60 Meter Korvetten und 200 Space Jets unter sich.  
  
"Lisa, ich möchte, das du alle Systeme im Umkreis von 200 Lichtjahren anfliegst und ein paar Daten sammelst. Dazu kommen noch einige der wichtigen Systeme wie Gatas, Arkon oder Jurai."  
  
"Kein Problem," antwortete sie.  
  
Ranma drehte den Kopf etwas weiter und sah Roi Fokker an, der das Kommando über die 1000 Jäger hatte, 125 davon Varitechs.  
  
"Roy, teile deine Staffeln so ein, daß sie das ganze System patroillieren. Lass dir ein paar Space Jets geben und besorge uns Öberflächen- und Tiefenscans aller Planeten, Monde und großen Asteroiden."  
  
"Geht klar."  
  
"Setsuna, bevor wir gehen. Ich will eine 24 Stunden Überwachung des Systems, so viele Daten wie möglich und einen Sondenperimeter von 10 Millionen Kilometer um die Erde. Tomek, welches Datum haben wir?"  
  
Tomek Kaslowski, ein in Bochum gebohrener, dürrer Terraner, machte einige Eingaben in sein PDA und sah Ranma dann an.  
  
"11. September 2002. Laut den Nachrichtensendungen wurde vor einem Jahr das World Trade Center in New York zerstöhrt."  
  
Ranma nickte. Das Datum, an dem er von hier verschwunden war, hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
"Also war ich hier etwa ein Jahr weg," stellte er fest und klatschte in die Hände.  
  
"Okay, Leute. An die Arbeit."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Weitere zehn Minuten später stand Ranma in einem der Transmitterräume.  
  
"Du geht aber nicht ohne mich," hörte er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Ranma drehte sich um.  
  
"Wie könnte ich dich vergessen," sagte er lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
  
Ranma lächete. Nabiki Tendo stammte aus dem selben Universum wie Setsuna und beide hatten in einer Zelle gesessen. Nabiki war kurz vor dem großen Eis, ausgelöst durch einen nuklearen Winter nach einem Asteroindeneinschlag in Rußland, Astronautin gewesen und hatte an einer Mission zu Mars teilgenommen. Um die Astronauten zu schützen hatte man sie in Hibernation versetzt, einen Zustand der dem Winterschlaf vieler Tiere ähnlich war. Da nach dem Einschlag Houston aufgehört hatte zu existieren hatte das Raumschiff mehrere hundert Jahre im Mars-Orbit verbracht, mit sechs Schläfern an Bord, von denen fünf im Laufe der Zeit starben, weil ihre Lebenserhaltung versagte. Nabiki war vor der Invasion aufgeweckt worden.  
  
Ranma sah seine Lebesgefährtin an. Die REDHORSE war in einem anderen Universum, der 'Welt im Spiegel' von Janeways Universum, wieder auf Borg gestossen. Nabiki war von ihnen assimiliert worden, aber irgend ein Gen in Nabiki's Erbgut hatte dafür gesorgt, dass nicht sie von den Borg-Nanosonden assimiliert worden war, sondern dass ihr Körper die Borg-Nanosonden assimiliert hatte. Seitdem war Nabiki Borg, aber sie hatte die völloge Kontrolle über die Technologie in ihrem Körper. Das einzige was äußerlich erkennbar war, war ein Implantat, das ihr likes Auge umgab. Normalerweise verbarg sie es unter einigen über die linke Gesichtshälfte Haaren. Aber sie konnte auch ein Hologramm erzeugen, um sie verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Ranma machte die letzten Eingaben in dem Transmitter. Er war eine Verbindung aus der galaktischen Transmittertechnologie und der Transporter der Starfleet. Man brauchte nur einen Sender/Empfänger um überall in einem Umkreis von vier Lichtsekunden hin zu kommen.  
  
Der Torbogen baute sich zischend auf und stabilisierte sich. Innerhalb des Torbogens waberte das schwarze Transportfeld.  
  
"Ladys first," sagte er und machte eine einladenede Gest in Richtung des grün leuchtenden Torbogens.  
  
Nabiki lächelte und ging durch das Feld. Ranma folgte ihnen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Das Empfangsfeld waberte direkt vor einer Schule in Nerima. Als Ranma das Feld verließ, deaktivierte er den Transmitter durch eine Taste an seinem Kombiarmband. Nabiki sah zu der Schule herüber.  
  
"Furrikan High," sagte sie," Erstaunlich wenig zerstöhrt."  
  
Ranma lachte.  
  
"Denk daran, daß ich das letzte Jahr nicht hier war, Schatz. Wo wollen wir jetzt hin?"  
  
"Tendo Dojo, da müßte sich eigentlich dein Vater verstecken. Wenn er so ist wie der Genma aus meinem Universum."  
  
"Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, glaube ich daß er es ist."  
  
Nabiki sah ihn von oben bis unten an.  
  
"Glaubst du nicht, daß deine Uniform etwas auffällt?"  
  
Dann lachte sie auf.  
  
"Aber ich bezweifle, daß Satam hier auffallen würde."  
  
Ranma lachte mit.  
  
"Wenn nicht mal ein Haluter hier auffällt, na dann gute nacht. Aber du hast recht. Wie immer."  
  
Damit löste sich ein goldener Staub von seinem rechten Oberarm und drang in seine Uniform ein. Zehn Sekunden später hatte sie sich zu einer Jeans, einem lindgrünen T-Shirt und einem Paar Turnschuhen umgewandelt. Der goldene Staub löste sich von der Kleidung und lagerte sich wieder auf seinem Oberarm ab, in Form einer goldenen Tätovierung, die eine doppelköpfige Raubkatze zeigte.  
  
"Besser?"  
  
Die Borg nickte. 


	14. Warrier

Warrier  
  
AWarringer  
  
Die Idee ist mir gekommen, als ich, mal wieder ein Neko-Ken-fic gelesen habe. Enthält einige Idden aus 'Perry Rhodan' und dem einzigen WH40k-Buch das ich kenne. Dazu kommt Sailor Moon. Nichts was ich hier verwende gehört mir.  
  
Prolog  
  
------------------------------------------------------.  
  
Ranma rannte. Er wollte nur weg von der Grube mit den K-k-k...Monstern. Und dabei achtete er nicht so sehr auf seine Umgebung und stolpert über einen Ast. Er rappelte sich auf und ranne weiter, diesmal in eine etwas andere Richtung. Normalerweise wäre er nicht gestolpert, aber darüber nachzudenken ist müßig.  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten später gelangte er zu einer niederigen Klippe, in der eine Höhle war. Er sah sich gehetzt um und rannte in die schützende Dunkelheit der Höhle. Es dauerte etwas, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Aber es half ihm nicht viel. Mit einem Mal fühlte er, wie sein Körper steif wurde und er fühlte sich komplett an, wie ein eingeschlafenes Bein. Nur mit dem Unterschied, daß er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Dann verlohr er sein Bewustsein.  
  
Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem relativ bequemen Sessel. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Er sah an sich herunter und erkannte, daß er bis auf dieUnterhose nackt war.  
  
Dann erschien plötzlich ein Mann vor ihm. Der Mann war etwa ein Meter achtzig groß, hatte dunkelbraune Haare, eine sonnegebräunte Haut und braun- graue Augen. Der Mann lächelte ihn etwas mitleidig an.  
  
Er sagte etwas, das Ranma nicht verstand. Ranma sah ich verständnislos an und rüttelte dann an seinen unsichtbaren Fesseln. Wieder sagte der Mann etwas, wobei sein Tonfall klang als würde er bedauern, daß Ranma so hilflos in dem Sessel saß.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht," schrie Ranma, aber der Mann verschwand.  
  
Eine Art Haube fuhr über seinen Kopf und er konnte spühren wie sich kaltes Metall gegen seinen rechten Oberarm drückte. Ein kurzes Zischen war zu höhren und ein leichter Schmerzreiz kam von dort, wo das Metall die Haut berührte.  
  
Direkt vor Ranmas Augen erwachten zwei kleine Displays stotternd zum Leben und Ranma sah auf eine blau-grün-weiß marmorierte Kugel. Ranma hatte einige Bilder und Landkarten gesehen und wußte, daß diese Kugel die Erde war. Nur gab es da zwei Unterschiede zwischen der Erde, die er kannte und der Erde die sich vor seinen Augen drehte. Diese zwei Unterschiede waren zwei zusätzliche große Landmassen, eine mitten im Atlantik, von der Größe Grönlads, und eine weiter im Pazifik, von der Größe Australiens.  
  
Das Bild wendete sich von der Erde ab und er konnte etwas sehen, daß ihm den Atem raubte. Da er grade erst acht Jahre alt war, war das auch nicht so schwer. Er sah hunderte von riesigen silber-blau strahlenden Kugeln mit einem Ring um den Äquator, die sich langsam von der Erde entfernten. Ein weiterer kurzer Schwenker zeigte ihm den Mond, der langsam näher kam. All das geschah in absoluter Stille. Die Kugeln wurden immer schneller und verschwanden schließlich mit einem Blitz.  
  
Die Szene wechselte. Wieder waren die Kugeln zu erkennen, die Ranma inzwischen für Raumschiffe hielt. Und erkonnte andere Schiffe erkennen Auch sie waren kleiner, kugelförmig, aber sie hatten nicht diesen Ring um den Äquator, waren an einer seite abgeflacht und hatten eine schwarze Farbe. Mit einem Mal waren die kleinen Schiffe von transparenten rot leuchtenden Kugeln umgeben, wärend die großen Schiffe mit den Ringen von transparenten grünen Kugeln umgeben waren. Leuchtende Strahlbahnen fuhren durch den Weltraum und schlug in die roten bzw. grünen Kugeln ein. Ranma begriff, daß er einer gewalltigen Raumschlacht zusah. Sie war anders als jede Raumschlacht die er im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, denn sie spielte sich in absoluter Stille ab. Hier und da brannten für kurze Zeit neue Sonnen, dort wo vorher noch ein Schiff gewesen war. Die gesammt  
  
Szene war gespenstisch.  
  
Wieder wechelte die Szene. Diesmal konnte Ranma Eine Stadt erkennen, wie Tokyo. Viele Wolkenkratzer und andere Hochhäuser. Aber das Bild vor ihm war ein Schlachtfeld. Er sah einen Trupp von Soldaten vor sich, menschliche Soldaten, die ihm unbekannte Uniformen und Waffen trugen. Er konnte hören wie Befehle gebrüllt wurden und einer der Soldaten mit einem Mal von einem grellgelben Energiestrahl in der Brust getroffen wurde. Im Hintergrund konnte er erkennen, wie ein Monster hinter einer Ecke auftauchte. Es war etwa drei Meter fünfzig groß, hatte eine schwarze Haut, einen halbkugelförmigen Kopf, der ohne Hals auf den Schultern saß, drei rot leuchtende Augen und vier Arme, von denen die zwei oberen schwere Strahl- Gewehre und die unteren Schwerter trugen.  
  
Was folgte war ein Massaker. Die menschlichen Soldaten hatten keine Chage. Alle Strahl-Schüsse der Soldaten prallten an dem Monster ab, wie Steine von einer Metallplatte. Die Szene verschwand mit einem grellen Blitz nachdem der letzte schwerverletzte Soldat den Sicherungsstift aus einer unförmigen Granante gezogen hatte.  
  
Wieder wechselte die Szene zu einer Raumschlacht, nur fand sie dieses Mal, über der Erde statt. Schiffe explodierten und dann hatte die Kamera mit einem Mal den zweiten Kontinent im Pazfik im Blick. Eine ganzes Kontingent von den schwarzen Kugelschiffen positionierte sich und stieß eine ganze Wolke von kleinen Flugobjekten aus, die in die Atmosphäre eintauchten. Dann gab es den ersten Lichtblitz von der Oberfläche der Erde und Ranma sah, wie der kleine Kontinent nach und nach aufblitzte. Als die Blitze verschwunden waren, hing eine gigantische Staubwolke über dem Kontinent. Dann schien der Staub mit einem Mal zu verschwinden. Der Kontinent war verschwunden. Einfach weg. Vollständig Zerstöhrt von Bomben mit gewalltiger Sprengkraft.  
  
Die Szene wechselte erneut. Wieder zeigte sie eine Stadt. Und einen Trupp von Soldaten, der kurz danach von einer Bestie aufgerieben wurde. Die Szenen wechselten. Und jedes Mal verlohren die Menschen. Bis sich die Szenen schließlich änderten.  
  
Eine Szene zeigte einen gewalltigen Hohlraum unter der Erde, der von gewalltigen Maschinen erfüllt war, und eine Stimme erklährte in der unbekannten Sprache scheinbar den Zweck der Maschinen. Dann folgten wieder Szenen von Raum- und Straßenschlachten, nur dieses Mal flohen die Bestien. Ranma hatte längst erkannt, daß die kleinen Schiffe die Schiffe der Bestien waren und die Großen die der Menschen.  
  
Zwischendurch konnte er eine Szene sehen, die einen Menschen zeigte, der auf subtile Weise anders war. Ranma konnte nicht sagen, was an ihm anders war, nur daß er es war. Eine nachfolgende Szene zeigte, wie dieser Mensch in einem Nahkampf nur knapp gegen eine Bestie gewann.  
  
Dann endete die Wiedergabe. Ranma wußte daß er grade einen Krieg gesehen hatte. Einen Krieg den die Menschheit scheinbar vor langer Zeit geführt und nur knapp gewonnen hatte.  
  
Ranma war von der Dokumentation so abgelenkt worden, daß er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich eine metallene Sonde in seine Schädelbasis gebohrt hatte. Dann verlohr er wieder das Bewustsein.  
  
Er wußte nicht wie lange es her war, als er wieder zu sich kam. Er lag wieder in der Höhle. Er hätte nur zu gerne geglaubt, daß dies alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, daß er eine kleinere Version der Uniform trug, die er bei den Soldaten gesehen hatte. Es war eine lindgrüne Uniform, die an eine amerikanische Army-Uniform erinnerte, mit dem Symbol, daß er auf den Schiffen erkannt hatte. Eine geographische Darstellung der Erde mit den zwei zusätlichen Landmassen, umgeben von einem Lorbeerzweig und einer Taube auf blauem Grund. 


End file.
